


Колдовство

by Bonniemary



Series: Дикая охота [5]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Legends of the Wild Hunt, Star Trek RPF, Various Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Часть 5, в которой Крис находит свое предназначение, Бен идет ва-банк, Дикая охота обзаводится новой гончей, а в Праге выпадает снег.





	1. До того, как

**Author's Note:**

> Какая-то часть этой истории перекликается с событиями рассказа [ "Благословенный"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592774) by[ Owl_Boo ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo)

_Every Night and every Morn_  
_Some to Misery are Born._  
_Every Morn and every Night_  
_Some are Born to sweet delight._  
_Some are Born to sweet delight,_  
_Some are Born to Endless Night._  


_William Blake_

_Каждую ночь и каждое утро_  
_на земле рождается кто-то для боли,_  
_Каждое утро и каждую ночь_  
_кто-то рождается для удач,_  
_Кто-то рождается для удач,_  
_кто-то рождается для бесконечных ночей._

_Уильям Блэйк_

_*****_

_– Я чудовище. (…)  
– Как и все мы. Надо только решить, каким именно чудовищем ты хочешь быть. Тем, которое строит города, или тем, которое их разрушает._

_Кэтрин Валенте_

 

**00.  
(до того, как)**

 

Город смердел.  
Ее ноздри подрагивали, когда она проходила мимо мусорных куч – тысяча лет прошла или больше, некоторые места никогда не меняются. Город вонял гнилью человеческой еды и потом немытых тел, разогретым на солнце железом и маслом, кровью с камней, свежей и давнишней. О, город видел много крови!  
Наверное, именно поэтому он и назначил встречу здесь. Иногда в нем прорывалась какая-то страсть к театральным эффектам, к красивым позам и речам. В остальное время он был просто обиженным мальчишкой, которого хотелось приласкать, погладить по густым волосам, прижать к груди.  
Она поняла, что уже близко, когда подумала о нем с нежностью. Чем дальше от него, тем больше Сафир недоумевала, как угораздило ее связаться со Спящим Рыцарем. Общее дело – может быть, общая страсть, общая тайна. Но любить его? Любить по-настоящему, как в первый раз, как в последний, не быть собой рядом с ним, только с ним и быть настоящей, мучаться, радоваться. Тосковать, видя его, слыша его голос, ощущая его прикосновения, словно он брал ее сердце рукой и сжимал, давил до тех пор, пока дыхание не перехватывало, до боли, до слез, до невероятного блаженства.  
Она бы выцарапала у него любовь, выгрызла, выпила до капли… вот только других дел было невпроворот. И она махнула рукой, позволила ему развлекаться, очаровывать – у нее самой тоже было несколько трюков в рукаве.  
Сафир поморщилась, обходя бездомного, сидящего посреди тротуара. Мерзость. Под городом лабиринты тоннелей – прохладных, сухих и пустынных, а ему взбрело в голову встречаться наверху! Приходится соблюдать осторожность, конечно, и прятаться среди человеческой грязи – не самая плохая идея.  
Но он уже совсем рядом, здесь… здесь?  
Она оглядела высокое здание из мрамора, когда-то белого, а теперь посеревшего от времени, подняла юбку, чтобы не запачкаться о людей обоих полов и всех возрастов, разлегшихся на ступенях, и начала подниматься, стараясь не коснуться никого из смертных.  
Она ожидала, что Спящий встретит у входа в человеческий храм, но его там не оказалось. Сафир пришлось зайти внутрь. Здесь к ароматам пота и гниения добавлялся еще один, сильный и вязкий, смолянистый. Здесь потрескивали свечи, и было еще жарче, чем на улице, несмотря на ночь. Воздух сгустился, стал тяжелым, и двигаться в нем было так же трудно, как брести по пояс в воде.  
– Ты пришла, – прошелестел шепот справа от Сафир, и она повернула голову, пытаясь рассмотреть говорившего.  
– Как обещала, – шепот колыхнул дальнее пламя свечей, но не погасил ни одной, вкрадчивый и легкий.  
– Наконец-то пришла ко мне, – скользнул по ее ногам, будто поднимаясь снизу, и Сафир улыбнулась, когда почувствовала его прохладу.  
– И принесла кое-кто в подарок, если ты соизволишь показаться, – она остановилась, ожидая его, но Спящий не торопился. – Я думала, таким как ты запрещено появляться в церкви! Распятия тебя пугают?  
Он рассмеялся – шепотом, тихонько, со всех сторон. Статуи на стенах прятались в тенях, сонные, безголосые, они не могли поймать его, не могли позвать на помощь, и отводили взгляды, сгорая со стыда.  
– Да мне плевать на их запреты, – Спящий показался слева, тонкий и высокий, весь в черном, как обычно, сияя улыбкой. – Давай мне кольцо, – потребовал он и протянул руку, наглый, как ребенок.  
Сафир улыбнулась в ответ, приоткрывая острые зубы.  
– Не так быстро, мой Рыцарь.  
– О, точно, поцелуй! Забыл, – он шагнул вперед, и вот уже одна его рука оказалась у Сафир на талии, а губы накрыли ее рот.  
Она таяла от его прикосновений. От его языка, от прохлады кожи, от мягкости волос. Он был весь такой… шелковый снаружи, текучий, плавный, он двигался со всем изяществом фэйри, однако не был похож на них своей красотой – странной, иногда слишком пугающей, дерзкой. Красотой, о которую можно порезаться.  
Он заставил ее наклониться назад, провел рукой по спине, коснулся затылка под волосами, продолжая целовать, прикусывать ее губы, дразня, распаляя… и отшатнулся с довольным возгласом, выдернув кольцо из пальцев.  
– Так нечестно! – выдохнула Сафир, прислоняясь к какой-то колонне. Ноги дрожали, пульс бился где-то в горле, и больше всего сейчас хотелось вцепиться в мальчишку и сорвать с него одежду, заняться сексом прямо здесь, на полу, пока солнце не взойдет миллион раз и не сядет столько же, пока жажда не будет утолена.  
– Это мой подарок, – сообщил он с ухмылкой и надел кольцо на палец. Оно не вспыхнуло, не засияло, но засветилось потихоньку, будто кто-то зажег еще одну, рубиновую, свечу.  
– Они все заплатят, – пробормотала Сафир, глядя на его руку. – Ты заставишь их заплатить. И летнее дитя в первую очередь.  
– Дитя еще нужно найти, – Спящий задумчиво смотрел на кольцо, пробуя его силу.  
– Дитя глупое, – Сафир подняла руку и провела пальцами по его плечу, – оно выдаст себя еще до того, как год перевернется. И мы убьем его – или ее – с большим удовольствием…  
Она прижалась к его спине, огладила ладонями, не отрывая глаз от лица Спящего.  
Чары или нет, но его скулы всегда ее привлекали. Они были идеальны. Она бы могла весь мир продать за эти скулы, не то, что какое-то глупое кольцо, вызывающее глупых демонов. В демонах не было ничего прекрасного, а Рыцарь – вот он весь, прохладный, гибкий.  
– Неплохо, – сказал он и шевельнул пальцами.  
Снаружи послышался треск, будто лопнул большой камень, что-то зашуршало, человеческий голос охнул и подавился криком.  
– Я говорила тебе, – Сафир коснулась губами его уха, лизнула лепесток. – Демоны придут, послушные твоей воле, и сделают все, что ты захочешь. Как и я… – добавила она после паузы.  
Спящий криво улыбнулся. Вздохнул, понимая, чего она хочет. И попросил, тихо и нежно:  
– Закрой двери.  
– Хорошо.  
Деревянные створки сомкнулись плотно, и в ту же секунду что-то тяжелое ударило в них с улицы. Мрамор ступеней трескался, будто яичная скорлупа, выпуская на поверхность тварей, призванных колдовством. Спящий улыбался, прикрыв глаза, не глядя, но впитывая каждый звук, наслаждаясь новой силой.  
– Скажи спасибо, – приказала ему Сафир, и его руки легли ей на грудь, разрывая платье. – Скажи это мне. Скажи.  
Он толкнул ее на пол и сам опустился сверху. Свечи трепыхались и гасли, и тонкая струйка крови просочилась из-под двери. На ступенях снаружи больше не осталось живых, но статуи по-прежнему молчали.


	2. (и затем)

**0.  
(и затем)**

Он поднес вилку к ее лицу.  
– Еще немного.  
– Я не понимаю, – Зои губами сняла кусочек, прожевала его и проглотила. – Я все еще не могу понять.  
– Поймешь.  
Нож скрипнул по тарелке, и Эрлкениг поднял вилку с очередной порцией к ее рту.  
– Давай, Зои. Ты не можешь понять, а я не могу поверить, что оно настолько отвратительно.  
Она фыркнула, покачала головой и послушно съела еще кусочек.   
– Нет, вовсе нет! Странно немного… но вкусно. Я о другом беспокоюсь – вдруг все неправильно?  
– Ты же спросила у Дарины, – ее король смотрел темными, внимательными глазами, и Зои кричать хотелось – это больно? Должно же быть больно?! Что он думает сейчас?.. Что ощущает?..  
– Я спросила, – она кивнула, облизала измазанные губы и неуверенно передернула плечами. – Ты всегда все делаешь правильно. Я не хочу сомневаться. Но я боюсь…  
– Что не справишься? – мягко спросил он и коснулся большим пальцем ее подбородка, вытирая пятнышко. – Это не обсуждается, Зои. Ты мое сердце. Только ты и сможешь мне помочь.  
– Ты сильнее его, – прохныкала она, – ты точно справишься! Он будет пытаться, снова и снова, но в конце концов поймет, что это бесполезно! Потому что у тебя есть Стая! У тебя есть я!  
– Я знаю, – он погладил ее по волосам, притянул к себе и прижался щекой, баюкая в своих объятиях. – Я знаю, Зои. Ты моя прекрасная, моя первая и единственная. У него нет никаких шансов. Но я должен подстраховаться.  
Он медленно отстранился и разрезал последний кусок на две части. Зои печально смотрела на тарелку. Нет, на вкус это кушанье не было ужасным… Соленым и немного горьким местами – возможно. Но все можно было потерпеть.  
– Еще чуть-чуть.  
Она печально смотрела на Эрлкенига, а потом наклонилась и взяла в рот кусочек. Пожалуй, временами это было почти приятно. Она могла ощутить что-то сладкое в глубине, пряное и пьянящее.   
– Вот так, – сказал хозяин Дикой охоты. – Вот молодец. Ты отлично справилась.  
А потом он наклонился и поцеловал ее в рот, горячо, жадно, царапая зубами нежную кожу. Когда Эрлкениг отодвинулся, его губы тоже были перемазаны алым. Он отшвырнул вилку и поднял последний кусочек пальцами.  
– Давай, Зои. Закончим все здесь.  
Она открыла рот, и он положил ей теплое мясо на язык, смотрел завороженно, как она прожевывает его, как глотает.   
– Умница, – он провел пальцами по ее рту – больше не пытаясь вытереть грязь, а создавая еще больше беспорядка. – Я доверяю только тебе.  
– И я – тебе… – прошептала она в ответ.  
Он снова поцеловал ее, скользнул языком по деснам, застонал в рот, и Зои вцепилась ногтями в его плечи, рванула тонкую белую рубашку.   
– Хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, – то ли взмолилась, то ли приказала она, и Эрлкениг не заставил долго ждать.


	3. Глава 1

От октября оставалась всего ничего, и погода уже испортилась. Дождь никак не мог определиться – то накрапывал сквозь туман, то разражался ливнем, коротким и яростным. В такую погоду даже из дома лишний раз никто не хотел выходить, так что «У Бенедикта» народа собралось негусто: пара человек у стойки, один занятый столик у окна и их компания, расположившаяся в самом дальнем углу.  
Эрлкениг сидел спиной к двери, раскинувшись на длинной скамье, и Зои прижималась к нему с одной стороны, а Антон – с другой. Сара изо всех сил делала вид, что вовсе не хочет оказаться на их месте, но теснилась рядом с Антоном, притянув колени к груди, и таскала маринованный сыр из глубокой миски. Под ногами дремала гончая – огромная и лохматая, та самая, что не умела лаять, а только виляла хвостом и преданно заглядывала в глаза, вывалив язык.  
Элис и Карл устроились напротив, невозможно веселые, болтливые. Крис сначала носил пакеты с продуктами на кухню, а потом нацедил пива в кружку и рухнул за стол – хватит, наработался! Это было часа два назад, а то и больше.  
– Где трактирщик? – спросил Антон, подныривая лохматой головой под руку Зака. – Давно его не видел.  
– Соскучился? Не волнуйтесь, придет: как же не побрюзжать на ночь глядя!.. Вы же едите его еду, пьете его пиво! – передразнил порядком захмелевший Крис. Потом вспомнил, зашарил в кармане. – А у меня вот чего есть!  
Ключ на шнурке закачался перед глазами присутствующих.  
– Ух ты, – лениво протянула Зои, – ключ у него есть, надо же!  
– Новый проклятый артефакт? Портал в ад? Заколдованная хрень, призывающая проклятие на голову владельца? – обреченно гадал Карл.  
Элис толкнула его локтем в бок, с любопытством глядя на ключ:  
– Нет, он самый обычный, но то, что он открывает… Должен быть какой-то особый замок, так ведь?  
– Именно! – подтвердил Крис. – Замок от этого места! Точнее, ключ от задней двери, и это означает, что я могу приходить и уходить, когда захочу! И не нужно будет стучать и будить Бена! Круто?  
– Ох, спасибо тебе, господи, – пробормотал Карл и залпом допил пиво из кружки.  
– Поздравляю, ты теперь совсем взрослый! – с чувством сказала Сара. – А девушек тоже можно приводить?  
– А-а-а, – отмахнулся Крис, – иди ты!  
– Уже была везде, куда ты хочешь меня послать, – проворковала Сара.  
Зои внимательно изучала ключ пару секунд, потом фыркнула и повернулась к Заку:  
– Ерунда какая-то. Скажи, ерунда?  
Зак удивился. За все время знакомства с ним Крис впервые видел, чтобы хозяина Дикой охоты что-то настолько простое могло так сильно удивить. Он протянул левую руку, будто хотел рассмотреть ключ поближе, но потом передумал и вместо этого положил ладонь на плечо Зои, глянул на стойку – но вместо Бена там хозяйничала Норика – и, надо сказать, больше посетителям глазки строила, чем работала.  
– Здорово, правда? – Крис еще раз качнул ключ – самый обычный современный ключ из стали – холодное железо, поэтому, наверное, Зак руку и отвел. Больше никакой мистики. Разве что потертый шнурок Крису не очень нравился – надо будет подобрать какой-нибудь брелок из тех, что связками продают на улицах.  
– Здорово, – сказал Эрлкениг и криво улыбнулся, продолжая выглядывать Бена. – Еще как здорово. Этот чокнутый трактирщик опять меня обошел!  
– Ты это о чем? – Зои ущипнула ягодку винограда с блюда.  
– Вот же хитрый засранец! – Зак никому ничего не собирался объяснять, только сидел и ухмылялся.  
Крис пожал плечами, спрятал ключ в карман и спросил:  
– Ты ведь сказал бы мне, будь там что-то плохое?  
– О, разумеется, мы бы все тебя предупредили! – подтвердил Антон, с энтузиазмом кивая. – Ни о чем не волнуйся, Крис!  
– Разумеется, смертный, – пропела Сара, потягиваясь, – с нами ничего не бойся!  
Зак начал улыбаться сильнее, потом оглядел Криса и покачал головой – нет, мол, беспокоиться и правда не о чем.  
– Очень тонко. Я даже не подумал. Но, в принципе, предсказуемо. Бенедикт в своем репертуаре.  
Карл с ужасом глянул на него и буркнул:  
– Чертовы бессмертные психи. Сами ненормальные, а еще говорят, что люди разум потеряли…  
– А вот и Бен, – не слушая его, сказал Крис и махнул рукой. – Эй, Бен, иди сюда!  
Трактирщик вышел из внутренних помещений и прямиком направился к их столику. На лице у него бродило сосредоточенное выражение.  
– А вот Зак говорит, что ты… – начал Крис, но Бенедикт перебил его.  
– Мой клиент хочет перстень Гоэтии.  
– Ну спасибо тебе, Бен, – вздохнула Зои, – а я-то гадаю, что случится в Ночь Всех Святых!  
– Что? – охнула Элис. – Тот самый?  
– И что ты будешь делать? Пообещал найти его? Что ты собираешься сказать этому своему клиенту? – мигом ощетинился Антон.  
– Вопрос в том – что за клиент! – Карл снова схватился за кружку, забыв, что допил минуту назад.  
– Ты еще спроси – сколько он платит! Смертные!..  
– Деньги важны не для всех людей, – вступилась Элис, – и мне казалось, что вы могли бы уже понять!..  
Крис молча думал, чем все может обернуться для них всех. Гоэтия была тем самым кольцом для вызова демонов, которое Сафир передала Спящему Рыцарю. Они выяснили после нескольких месяцев усердных поисков: точнее, выяснила Элис, отыскав упоминание в одном из старинных трактатов. И не без помощи своей бабули. Зак все факты подтвердил (Крис потом долго возмущался, почему такие колечки валяются в сокровищнице Титании без присмотра), кольцо было опознано, и теперь они хотя бы представляли, с чем имеют дело. Да и то, представляли – слишком громкое слово.  
– Зачем кому-то нужно кольцо, вызывающее демонов?.. – спросил Крис. – Что вы все на меня так смотрите? Я не идиот! Ну да, оно призывает демонов, что может быть круче! Как я раньше не догадался! Но кому оно может понадобиться? Очередной маньяк с манией величия – прости, Сара!  
– Не стоит извиняться! – отмахнулась она. – И я всего-навсего хотела убить Эрла, никакой мании величия!  
– Какой-то ненормальный?.. – продолжил гадать Крис. – Чего он добивается?  
– Вопрос в другом, – спокойно произнес Зак и глянул на Бена, – ты согласился?  
– Разумеется.  
Пока они оправлялись от шока, Бенедикт вздохнул, подтянул стул от соседнего столика и сел, сложил руки на груди и выпрямил спину.  
– Зачем? – вкрадчиво, не без доли яда в голосе поинтересовался Эрлкениг.  
– Отличный вопрос! – взорвался Карл. – Зачем он делает это снова и снова? Нет, я понимаю, когда речь идет о каких-то пустяках, о ерунде, которая и упоминания не стоит, которую он впаривает всем этим доверчивым сатанистам, выдавая куски камней за древние реликвии, но дело ж в другом! Эта штука может быть опасной! Люди погибнут!  
– Наверняка, – подтвердил Антон без особого энтузиазма, – а мы помчимся их спасать! Ведь очередной конец света – это так весело!  
– Он уже пытался однажды устроить апокалипсис, – мрачно заметил Карл.  
– Нет, вряд ли, – попыталась вмешаться Элис, не глядя ни на кого, – это бессмысленно. Скорей всего, Бенедикт просто не предполагал, чем может закончиться история с… – извини, Сара! Как звали твоего покойного, гм?..  
– Моего покойного колдуна звали Дилан, – спокойно сообщила та и улыбнулась Элис. – Вовсе не обязательно извиняться, сказала же!  
Бен подождал, пока они замолкнут, и спокойно произнес:  
– Я согласился, потому что мой клиент мог бы пойти к кому-то еще. Варлоков в городе хватает. И если бы ты чуть подумал, сам бы это понял, – бросил он, обращаясь к Заку. – Лучше так, не считаешь?.. Я не знаю, зачем этому человеку перстень. Полагаю, не для того, чтобы покрасоваться на вечеринке. Твои обожаемые люди – идиоты, – он пристально смотрел на Зака, – а я просто выполняю их прихоти и получаю за это деньги. Иногда довольно крупные суммы, – он дернул плечом, – что не так уж и плохо.  
– Я думаю, это не такая ужасная идея, как кажется. Мы просто должны найти кольцо первыми, – подала голос Зои, которая молчала все время, прижимаясь к плечу Зака. – Забрать его. И уничтожить!  
– Отличный план! – с сарказмом сказал Карл. – Господи, кто-нибудь принесет пива?.. И как мы его уничтожим, по-твоему? Бросим в Ородруин?  
Элис и Сара фыркнули. Крис, который смутно помнил кино, пробормотал:  
– А что, отличная мысль…  
Бен не глядя поднял вверх руки, показывая восемь пальцев, и Норика за стойкой начала наливать пиво в чистые бокалы.  
– Мы всего-то должны отобрать кольцо у этого психа-вампира! – воскликнул Антон.  
– Всего-то?! И кто этим займется, ты? Иди, раз такой умный!  
– Попробуй к нему подойди, он сразу же натравит демонов…  
– Не хотела бы я с ними опять столкнуться – нет уж, благодарю, прошлого раза хватило!  
Зак их всех игнорировал, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. Бен поймал его взгляд и пожал плечами – то ли возмущался, то ли пытался показать, что ему никакие идеи в голову пока не пришли.  
Элис тихонько кашлянула. Потом кашлянула громче, привлекая внимание, и когда все наконец замолчали и соизволили обратить на нее внимание, сказала:  
– Вообще-то, способ есть. Я вычитала его в книге…  
– В какой книге? – насторожился Карл.  
Элис почему-то посмотрела на Бена.  
– Мисс Ив заинтересовалась моей коллекцией, – медовым голосом произнес тот. – Попросила разрешения прочитать труд о демонических сущностях, который случайно заметила у своих друзей.  
Вообще-то, книгу о демонах Крис позаимствовал первый, потом передал Карлу, а тот, видимо, показал Элис. О чем сейчас уже жалел, судя по искаженному лицу.  
– Любопытно, – Зак пристроил руку на стол, а подбородок на руку и задумчиво смотрел на трактирщика.  
– А потом я предложил ей еще пару интересных работ, – кисло добавил Бен, когда понял, куда тот клонит.  
– Понимаете, каждый артефакт обладает двойной структурой, – с воодушевлением начала Элис, – где первый слой – физический предмет, который можно потрогать, а второй – заклинание, наложенное на этот предмет. Чтобы разрушить обе составляющие, нужен концентрированный удар огромной силы, проникающий одновременно на оба уровня –материальный и идеальный, тот, который сформирован заклинанием. Генерировать такой удар может только сверхъестественное существо с невероятными способностями!  
– Одна из королев, – кивнул Зак, – понятно.  
– Но есть какая-то лазейка, так ведь, Гермиона Грейнджер? – Карл решил добить всех своим знанием популярного фэнтези.  
Элис довольно улыбнулась:  
– Не думала, что когда-либо произнесу подобное вслух, но ощущение невообразимое. Понимать все эти переплетения, будто распутывать паутину, вытягивать нитку за ниткой, прослеживать, куда они ведут. Колдовство сродни искусству, оно прекрасно и ошеломляюще одновременно, и теперь я начинаю понимать, почему бабуля… кхм, ладно. В общем, можно разрушить только один слой. И поскольку физическая структура предмета защищена заклинанием, остается уничтожить второй слой – невещественный!..  
Именно этот момент выбрала Норика, чтобы принести поднос с пивом. Крис подскочил помогать, разговор пришлось прервать на какое-то время.  
– И как нам это сделать? – нетерпеливо спросила Зои, когда все получили свое питье и отхлебнули по глотку. – Как уничтожить только один слой, не пытаясь уничтожить кольцо?  
– В той книге, которую я читала, было сказано, что кто-то из высших фэйри может справиться с подобным заклинанием! – торжественно сообщила Элис.  
– Эрлкениг? – Карл повернулся к нему, но тот покачал головой.  
– Из высших.  
– Ви может, – предложила Зои, но и тут Зак не высказал энтузиазма:  
– Кольцо принадлежит Титании. Вайнона вернет его на место или отдаст Мэб, но точно не уничтожит, и неизвестно, чем все это закончится.  
– Что ж, тогда остается только один вариант… – протянула Сара и посмотрела на Криса. И все остальные тоже посмотрели.  
– Чего?!  
– Твоя воображаемая подружка, – сказал Карл. – Миленькая маленькая фэйри, принцесса цветов, рыб и бабочек.  
– Не было никаких бабочек, – пробурчал Крис, – никогда ничего подобного…  
– Она уничтожит заклинание, вот и выход, – Антон развалился на скамье, довольно оглядывая всех присутствующих. – Так же? Правда ведь?  
Зак приподнял бровь, глядя на трактирщика.  
– Она прочитала все в книге. В твоей книге.  
– Я забыл об этом способе, – заявил Бен и скрестил руки на груди. – Не могу же я абсолютно все помнить?! Нужно было подумать… и потом, мисс Ив прекрасно со всем справилась!  
Карл угрюмо молчал и смотрел в сторону.  
– Ну, отлично, – сказала Зои и потерлась щекой о плечо Зака – то ли пытаясь его успокоить, то ли просто соскучилась, хоть он и сидел рядом. – Находим вампира. Отбираем кольцо. Отдаем кольцо смертному, он относит его Чертополох, она снимает заклинание.  
– Ее зовут Шиповник!  
– Без разницы, – она одарила Криса ленивой улыбкой.  
– Проще простого, – пробормотал Карл.  
Крис не думал, что это будет легко провернуть. Но Охота не мчалась на поиски Спящего Рыцаря немедленно, Бен пытался помочь, а пиво было настолько вкусным, что думать о чем-то еще сейчас не хотелось.  
Неожиданно Бенедикт отставил свою кружку с пивом и нахмурился, будто услышал что-то.  
– Прошу меня простить. Кажется, опять дела.  
– Уже уходишь? Ну вот, а я думала, что ты расскажешь нам пару забавных историй и угостишь чем-нибудь вкусненьким из своих погребов … – протянула Зои.  
Бен остановился на полпути и подозрительно глянул на нее.  
– Я пошутила!  
Его лицо было настолько возмущенным, что Крис начал хихикать, и Элис с Карлом к нему тоже присоединились. Антон громко фыркнул, Сара ухмылялась.  
– Охотник, тебе стоит последить за своей всадницей, – с достоинством сообщил Бен и продолжил свой путь.  
– Опять клиенты, да? – в спину ему сказал Зак. – Смотри, не продай чего важного.  
Похоже, они могли перекидываться шпильками до скончания времен. Зои расхохоталась, повторяя, что хотела бы когда-нибудь послушать, как Бен травит байки, на что Элис предположила, что он их записывает. Не такая уж и глупая мысль, если вспомнить книгу про демонов.  
– Не стоит дразнить этого чувака, – сказал Крис, набивая рот солеными крендельками. – Он еще тот псих, но мне нравится.  
– Смотрите, он защищает трактирщика! – изумился Антон. – Забыл, кто отправил тебя на смерть?  
– Зато он помнит, кто его кормит и дает крышу над головой, – Карл недовольно глянул на него. – Ваша братия все время забывает о такой ерунде, как деньги! О том, что нам, простым смертным, приходится все время зарабатывать эти деньги, в отличие от вас, выпендрежников!  
Зак пожал плечами и прижался губами к виску Зои, задумчиво глядя в темноту за окном.  
– Я не думаю, что Кристоферу нравится Бен, – Сара, по примеру Зака, тоже стала называть Криса полным именем, – просто у смертного есть прекрасная способность влипать в неприятности. А трактирщик умудряется притягивать их как магнит, и, что удивительно, выходить сухим из воды!  
– Верные слова, – закивал Карл, и даже Элис была с ними согласна.  
– Что поделать, некоторые люди просто созданы для приключений…  
– Да ну вас! – не выдержал Крис.  
Поднялся на ноги, сгреб пустые тарелки со стола и потащил на кухню. Норика устало улыбнулась ему – подумала, наверное, что у кого-то совесть проснулась. Но все было совсем не так. Он оставил тарелки в пустой кухне и прошел чуть дальше по коридору, туда, где располагался кабинет Бена – тот самый, где трактирщик принимал своих особых посетителей. Осторожно, стараясь шагать бесшумно, Крис подошел к двери и прислонился к ней ухом.


	4. Глава 2

Он уже проделывал такое пару раз, но Бен, к счастью, ничего не заподозрил. Или, возможно, он знал, но просто ждал подходящего случая, чтобы уличить Криса и воспользоваться этим как поводом для выговора.  
Ну а пока Крису было просто наплевать.  
Целая минута прошла, прежде чем тихий гул начал складываться в слова. Судя по тону, Бенедикт был не слишком доволен появлением незваного гостя, а тот пытался его в чем-то убедить – на чистом английском, с родным американским акцентом. Крис по такому, оказывается, уже соскучился. Все они здесь говорили на дикой смеси языков, мешая чешские словечки и польские, украинские и венгерские, немецкие и русские, и каким-то чудом умудрялись понимать друг друга.  
Удивительно, но этот разговор не имел никакого отношения к обычным беновым делишкам со сверхъестественным. Ровным, хорошо поставленным голосом человек говорил про какое-то корпоративное расследование, истекающие сроки важной сделки, отсутствие гарантий и прочую банковскую ерунду, в которой Крис абсолютно ничего не смыслил. У него с документами давно беда была, а уж про кредитную историю и говорить не приходилось.  
Бен вяло комментировал – его реплик Крис почти не слышал, но не сомневался, что лицо у того было снисходительное, с едва заметным намеком на презрение. Чужие проблемы его не касались ровно до той секунды, когда речь начинала идти о деньгах. И не о каких-то воздушных счетах и вкладах, нет, Бена интересовали только живые наличные. Евро или кроны, доллары или форинты, тут он был абсолютно не принципиален – хоть старые монеты со стершимися аверсами, лишь бы они чего-то стоили.  
Время поджимало: сейчас Бен совсем заскучает, станет поглядывать на наручные часы, как бы напоминая этому американцу, что если тот хочет что-то получить, то должен сначала раскошелиться на аванс.  
И как будто почувствовав, тот сказал что-то, отчего в комнате стало тихо. Крис прижал ухо к двери, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-нибудь, но эти гады будто дышать перестали.  
– Извините? – голос у Бена был странный, какой-то совсем неправильный, напряженный.  
Американец повторил свое предложение – и Крис опять ничего не понял кроме длинного имени – вроде бы, Морриган, и еще, почему-то, какой-то шлем.  
– Прошу прощения, – снова извинился Бенедикт, но на этот раз тон у него был обычный, – я не обсуждаю настолько серьезные вопросы в присутствии посторонних.  
Крис не успел опомниться, не успел сообразить, что еще за посторонние – изнутри раздались шаги, Бен подошел к двери и распахнул ее.  
Крис потерял равновесие и едва не уткнулся носом в пол – Бенедикт ухватил его за плечо в последнюю секунду, не дав опозориться еще больше.  
– Ох… блин… прошу прощения! Я случайно… мимо проходил! – Крис почувствовал, что краснеет, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. – Абсолютно случайно! Честное слово! Уже ухожу!  
– Это твое? – с интересом спросил гость, и тогда только Крис перевел на него взгляд. Строгий костюм, белоснежная рубашка и почему-то очень знакомое лицо. Где он мог его раньше видеть?  
– Мое, – обреченно признал Бен, но вместо того, чтобы вытолкать Криса прочь, втянул его в кабинет и закрыл дверь. – К сожалению, да. Это Криштуф, мой помощник.  
Помощник, что ж, ну да ладно.  
Крис закрыл рот и постарался проигнорировать чешское имя, которым Бену почему-то нравилось его величать время от времени.  
– Меня зовут Брюс, – сказал чувак в костюме, и если бы Крис не повернулся в тот момент к Бену, то мог бы и пропустить едва заметную тень, скользнувшую по лицу трактирщика. Будто он удивился, что посетитель назвал свое имя, и в то же время расслабился – самую малость, будто одной проблемой стало меньше, зато все остальные собрались в кружок, гадая, чья же теперь очередь. – Я уверен, этот парень поможет тебе решиться. Глупо упустить такую возможность, особенно когда удача сама плывет в руки. Правда, Криштуф? – Брюс улыбнулся. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, не меньше, но взгляд оставался цепким, как у молодого.  
И тут Крис сообразил, где раньше его видел.  
Большой стол в сумеречном зале, дюжина сверхъестественных существ, что собрались на Совет – и среди них пара белых воротничков. Надменный вид, стаканы с выпивкой, очень человеческое такое хамство. Крис даже машины их припомнил, безликие черные тачки, от которых издалека несло деньгами.  
Ему хватило мозгов немедленно не заорать про это свое открытие. Зак бы гордился – но Зака сейчас рядом не было, и Крис старался, изо всех сил старался себя не выдать.  
Брюс тем временем оглядел его с ног до головы – открытый рот, удивленный вид – списал, наверное, на общий шок от обнаружения, кивнул и продолжил:  
– Мы с твоим боссом хотим заключить сделку, которая при положительном исходе обещает нам всем неплохую прибыль. Может быть, и тебе что-то перепадет, – посулил он.  
– А... – протянул Крис. – А вы кто? Брюс, а дальше?  
– Просто Брюс, – тот снова растянул губы в улыбке. – Я работаю в Банке.  
Он так и сказал – в Банке, с большой буквы, будто Банк был единственным, и его все знали. Крис вопросительно посмотрел на Бенедикта, но тот только качнул головой – потом.  
– Сейчас я провожу корпоративное расследование, связанное с одним нашим клиентом. Мой коллега неосмотрительно выдал ему кредит без обеспечения, а теперь этот юноша скрывается от уплаты. Фактически, после истечения срока мы все равно получим наши средства обратно, но хотелось бы прояснить ситуацию раньше.  
– Серьезно? – нахмурился Крис. – Все дело в деньгах?  
– Не совсем, – мягко отозвался тот. – Мой банк кредитует валютой более твердой.  
– Это какой же?  
Брюс продолжал улыбаться, но на вопрос так и не ответил.  
– Ты полагаешь, что меня так легко можно подцепить на крючок? – спросил Бен, улыбаясь одними губами. В глазах его закипала ярость, и Крис даже отодвинулся немного на всякий случай. – Ты действительно считаешь, что я сорвусь вот так гоняться за тенью, только если ты поманил меня… скажем так, неким важным предметом?  
Брюс развел руками:  
– Была такая надежда.  
Бенедикт фыркнул в ответ, презрительно и надменно.  
– Ничего не получится. Я не стану вашим оружием. Вы, чистюли, хоть бы раз потрудились сами руки запачкать… Да хотя бы наняли бы каких-нибудь… коллекторов, – он скривился, будто один привкус этого слова на языке причинял ему дискомфорт.  
– Банк не желает связываться с ненадежными агентствами. Привлекать посторонних людей не всегда выгодно, да и требуют наемники слишком много.  
Если Бена можно было оскорбить до глубины души, ему это удалось.  
– Спасибо за сравнение с наемником, Брюс, – ледяным тоном произнес он. – Если у тебя нет ко мне других предложений, пожалуйста, уходи.  
– Да ладно, – добродушно произнес тот. Закинул ногу на ногу и покачал носком туфли – судя по всему, покидать кабинет он пока не собирался. – Вороний шлем, Бен. Целиком и полностью в твоем распоряжении, как в старые добрые времена. А взамен тебе всего лишь нужно поболтать с каким-то мертвым парнем. Ты же кого угодно можешь уговорить. К тому же, условия чертовски выгодные.  
– А что такое вороний… – начал Крис, но договорить не успел.  
– Умолкни, – короткое, хлесткое слово, сорвавшееся с губ Бена, заткнуло кляпом. – Мертвый парень, говоришь? Слишком громкая о нем слава идет. Слишком много посторонних факторов. И потом, добровольно?.. Я его совсем не знаю, вряд ли получится.  
– Использовать небольшое принуждение не возбраняется, – ободрил Банкир.  
Крис глянул на него, потом на Бена – в кои веки трактирщик не был продавцом. Продавали ему – что-то более значимое, нежели очередная магическая безделушка, что-то крупнее кольца и важнее заклинания. Что-то такое, что имело значение для самого Бенедикта – и он колебался, жаждая обладать этой вещью, но сомневаясь в благополучном исходе.  
– Не хотелось бы остаться в долгу, если ничего не выйдет, – аккуратно сказал Бен.  
Брюс пожал плечами:  
– Честная сделка. Банк не будет ожидать от тебя ничего взамен, это я гарантирую. Так что, по рукам?.. Мне все равно, какие методы ты используешь, на какие точки надавишь, но код должен быть введен.  
– Код? – переспросил Крис.  
Бен нахмурился, будто просчитывал что-то, уйдя в себя.  
– Да, понятно… но по большей части это полный бред. Ты сам должен понимать, насколько безумным я должен быть, чтобы помчаться выполнять подобное задание, – он выплюнул последнее слово.  
– Достаточно безумным.  
– И без очевидных гарантий.  
– Моего слова тебе недостаточно? – притворно оскорбился Брюс. – Ох, Бен, Бен… Ты меня обижаешь! Было бы понятно, если бы Банк не доверял тебе, но – вот он я, предлагаю абсолютно прозрачные условия! Четкие и прямые! Тебе достаточно только сказать «да», – Брюс смотрел на него честными глазами. – Никаких обязательств, но если код будет введен до активации, мы рассмотрим вопрос возвращения тебе твоей собственности.  
– Ладно, – неохотно сказал Бенедикт, – ладно, я попробую. Но ничего не обещаю.  
– Отлично, – Брюс поднялся с кресла – которое принадлежало хозяину кабинета, с восхищением отметил Крис, – тряхнул руку трактирщику и повернулся к двери. – Я рад, что мы обо всем договорились! Удачной охоты, Бенедикт!  
И не давая им ртов раскрыть, он вышел прочь.  
– Удачной охоты? – Крис сегодня подрабатывал эхом, но от злости у него не было сил обращать внимание на такую ерунду. – Ты опять Зака продал?! Кто этот тип? Какого мертвого парня он имел в виду? Чего ему надо? Не смей никому продавать Зака, не помнишь, что в тот раз случилось? Бен, ты чего, это же…  
– Рот закрой, – посоветовал тот, флегматично глядя на стену перед собой. Потом медленно подошел к креслу и опустился в него, положил локти на стол, сцепил пальцы перед собой и уткнулся в них подбородком. Потом, будто опомнившись, успокоил Криса. – К Эрлкенигу эта сделка не имеет никакого отношения.  
– Да ну!  
Крис на всякий случай выглянул в коридор – но Брюса и след простыл, наверное, вышел через заднюю дверь, как и зашел сюда.  
– А к кому тогда имеет? На кого ты собираешься охотиться? Что за чувак? Он странный, как десять фэйри, и вот знаешь, я не особо уверен, что он фэйри, вот в чем…  
– Он Банкир, – кинул Бен, как будто это все объясняло. – Будь добр, вернись в трактир, мне необходимо подумать. И ради всего сущего, прекрати чесаться!  
Крис изумленно опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что раздирает ногтями левой руки запястье правой – как раз на месте побледневшей, но все еще заметной метки. Руны, которые Зак нарисовал ему шариковой ручкой. Оберег. Амулет.  
– Ой.  
– Вот уж действительно, – пробормотал Бен, тоже глядя на покрасневшую кожу. Рука в этом месте зудела, как от комариного укуса, и еще почему-то вдруг стала холодной, будто к ней кусок льда приложили. – Действительно, ой.  
Он замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Крис прислушался тоже, но ничего не услышал – ни звяканья колокольчика на двери, ни шума текущей воды из кухни, ни голосов из зала. В трактире, во всем здании, было так тихо, будто все люди и сверхъестественные существа исчезли в один миг, а их место заняла тишина, огромная и неповоротливая. Места ей было мало, и с каждой секундой она расползалась дальше, завладевала всеми свободными углами, двигалась по коридору ощутимо и жутко.  
– Нам нужно уходить.  
– Что за чертовщина? – шепотом, потому что разговаривать вслух было страшно, поинтересовался Крис.  
Бен его не слушал. Он открыл ящик в столе и забрал оттуда что-то небольшое, вроде монеты, засунул в карман пиджака и тут же поднялся, стремительно сдернул пальто с вешалки, подошел к полкам на стене и начал рыться в книгах. Из некоторых он будто вытряхивал что-то, некоторые просто отбрасывал в сторону.  
– Это он, да? Это Спящий?..  
– Угу.  
– Он нашел трактир?! – Крис вспомнил, как ему самом было трудно обнаружить это место. – Защитные заклинания не подействовали?..  
– Видимо, нет, – Бен разобрался с книгами и подошел к картине в уродливой раме. Что было изображено на холсте, никто не знал, настолько темной и расплывчатой была живопись. И, вне всякого сомнения, безумно дорогой. Но Бенедикт не собирался любоваться искусством: он коснулся пальцами угла рамы, и картина отошла, точно дверца, открывая спрятанный сейф.  
– Вау, – восхитился Крис, изо всех сил надеясь, что тот сейчас вытащит оттуда какое-нибудь оружие – магическое или нет, простого шестизарядного ствола вполне бы хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя уверенно. Но увы – из сейфа Бен достал еще несколько маленьких коробок и рассовал их по карманам пальто.  
– Мы уходим, – бросил он, не глядя на Криса. – Немедленно.  
– Подожди… как это – уходим?! Если Спящий сейчас в трактире, почему ты ничего не предпримешь?! Мы должны защищаться! Прогнать его!.. – Крис позабыл о том, что буквально каких-то полчаса назад их план был абсолютно противоположным. Но это было тогда, а сейчас – и здесь, эту холодящую тишину нужно было вышвырнуть прочь, уничтожить, развеять. – Почему ты ничего не делаешь?! – прошипел он, возмущенно глядя на Бена.  
Тот гневно сверкнул глазами и ответил так же шепотом, понизив голос:  
– Потому что я никто для него сейчас! Простой трактирщик, который пытается защититься – а не напасть! Потому что сейчас слишком рано! Я не готов с ним встретиться вот так – и потерять все, бессмысленно, по глупости! Если я хочу переиграть его – мне нужно застать Спящего врасплох, это тебе понятно? И для этого сейчас мне нужно бросить… – он обвел глазами кабинет, снова рванулся к столу и схватил серебряный нож для бумаг, отправив его к остальным предметам, уже набитым в карманы. – Бросить мой трактир, – жестко сказал он и протянул руку Крису. – Ну же, давай!  
– Ты это серьезно? Но там же Карл и Элис! – тишина давила в уши, и Крис изо всех сил стискивал правое запястье, которое уже не просто зудело – попеременно пекло огнем и прошивало ледяными иглами. – И Зак!.. Мы не можем вот так!.. Я их не брошу!  
– Придется, – Бен устал ждать, шагнул к нему и обхватил пальцами запястье – к счастью, левое, что немного отвлекло от боли, крепко сдавил – и в следующую секунду Крис почувствовал рывок портала.  
Не закричал он только потому, что тишина к этому моменту пробралась совсем близко, залепила рот и нос, пролилась в горло. Все, на что он оказался способен – хрипло выдохнуть и согнуться, упираясь в колени рукой – руками, Бен его немедленно отпустил. Внутренности скрутило узлом, и Крису понадобилось время, чтобы отдышаться. Запястье болеть перестало. Моментально.  
– Где мы? – прохрипел он, хватая ртом прохладный воздух и пытаясь так вывернуть голову, чтобы оглядеться, и в то же время не грохнуться на землю. – Ох…  
– Кажется, ты сам знаешь, – Бен на всякий случай похлопал себя по карманам и целеустремленно зашагал к коричневой двери, которая, как помнил Крис, вела в тесное помещение под лестницей, насквозь пропахшее кожей.  
Крис постоял несколько секунд в темноте, выдыхая изо рта клубы пара в холодный воздух. Двор, окруженный высокими зданиями, был тих и пуст, но тишина здесь была совсем иной, нежели та, на Бенедиктской. Она была живой, прохладной, наполненной дуновением ветра и дальним шумом, который издают автомобильные колеса, соприкасаясь с асфальтом.  
– Ты идешь? – окликнул Бен, взявшись за ручку двери.  
– А я думал, у тебя всего один портал был!  
Бен окинул его колючим взглядом:  
– Тебе стоит прекратить меня недооценивать, Криштуф.  
– Тебе стоит прекратить называть меня Криштуф, – проворчал Крис ему в спину, и они наконец зашли внутрь. Мастерская выглядела так же, как в прошлый раз – кожаные сумки, обувь и ремни, фигура за столом, закутанная в красный шарф так, что лица не видно. Но на этот раз Крис поздоровался первым:  
– Привет, Грейс.  
Бен покосился на него, но не сказал ни слова.  
– Я помню этот кусок кожи, – после паузы проскрипела хозяйка мастерской. – Смертный мальчишка, что бегает с Дикой охотой, и…  
– Меня зовут Бенедикт, – опередил ее тот и кивнул, что должно было означать приветствие.  
– Бенедикт, – причмокнула Грэйс, будто пробуя его имя на вкус, – благословенный, значит. Хорошее имя, твердое. Тебе идет.  
– Спасибо, – сдержанно поблагодарил Бен.  
– Но прежнее шло больше.  
Крис фыркнул, не удержавшись – такое недовольно лицо стало у Бена.  
– Давай не будем сейчас говорить о тех, кто меняет имена, ладно? – не попросил, потребовал тот. – Мне нужен проход. Один раз, в обе стороны. Для меня… – тут он чуть замешкался, – и для смертного.  
Грэйс повернула голову, и, несмотря на шарф, Крис почувствовал, как внимательно она его изучает.  
– Человеческая кожа уже ходила на ту сторону с Охотником.  
– Да, точно. Про тот раз – знаете, я ведь только прислонился к двери, и она сама распахнулась, и демоны, вы же понимаете, они не за мной пришли, они искали вовсе не меня!.. – попытался оправдать свое бесславное бегство Крис. – Демонов было слишком много!  
– Они и сейчас ходят по земле, – сказала Грэйс и снова повернулась к Бену. – Поэтому ты пришел?  
Он задумался, но в конце концов кивнул:  
– Можно и так сказать. Мое дело напрямую связано с нашествием демонов. Меня вроде как попросили разобраться в ситуации.  
Крис на него изумленно воззрился: это так теперь называется? Этот Брюс, он в жизни никого не просил! Наоборот, судя по всему, это его просили, умоляли, а он уже принимал решение, выносил вердикт.  
Не вмешивайся, приказал Бен одним взглядом, вот только попробуй рот открыть! И Крис покорно проглотил все вопросы, рвущиеся с языка.  
– Я запишу это на твой счет, – после паузы произнесла Грэйс, и это, должно быть, являлось положительным ответом, потому что Бен тут же расслабился, удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Великолепно. Очень тебе благодарен. Буду ждать письма, и, разумеется, доставлю все, что пожелаешь, как в прошлый раз…  
– Хватит слов. Пойдем, – Грэйс поднялась с места, подошла к двери под лестницей и открыла ее. Старый пес тоже встал на лапы, недовольно отряхнулся и поплелся за хозяйкой.  
Они поднялись вверх, потом опустились вниз, миновали несколько пролетов, но Крис уже ничему не удивлялся, а послушно следовал за своими спутниками. Бен, похоже, знал дорогу не хуже Грэйс, а может, даже слишком хорошо. Возле очередной развилки – на лестничную площадку выходили четыре двери, и Грэйс уверенно направилась к дальней, но Бенедикт загородил ей дорогу.  
– Спасибо за помощь. Дальше я сам справлюсь.  
Крис не видел ее лица, но мог почувствовать, как Грэйс на него посмотрела.  
– Ты уверен, Бенедикт? – она подчеркнула имя с явной ухмылкой. У Бена дернулся глаз, но он кивнул, покладисто и терпеливо.  
– Да-да. Абсолютно уверен. Благодарю за твое участие. Как я уже говорил, любая просьба будет удовлетворена…  
Грэйс развернулась, не дожидаясь, пока он договорит, и пошла прочь. Несколько секунд они оба пялились ей в спину, потом Бен пробормотал что-то себе под нос и направился к двери – второй справа. Открыл ее и нетерпеливо позвал Криса:  
– Ты идешь?  
Помня о предыдущем своем опыте путешествия, Крис ухватился одной рукой за дверь, пропустил вперед Бена и только потом зашел внутрь – в длинный коридор, где больше не было никаких лестниц, а мутный голубоватый свет, казалось, источали сами стены, сложенные из гладких каменных плит. Дверь закрылась за ними – медленно и бесшумно, и незамедлительно превратилась в такую же каменную стену.  
Бен пошел вперед, по-видимому, прекрасно ориентируясь в этом месте, и Крис последовал за ним – но ненадолго. Они прошли коридор, свернули налево и оказались в таком же, только гораздо более длинном, и вот тут уже Крис остановился, плюхнулся на пол и вытянул ноги. Бену тоже пришлось притормозить, он развернулся и удивленно глянул на Криса.  
– Что это означает?  
– Только то, что я с места не сдвинусь, пока ты не объяснишь, что происходит, – Крис сложил руки на груди и привалился к стене. – Давай, чувак. Все. Я хочу знать все! И, к сведению, я могу так до-о-олго просидеть! Валяй уже.  
Бен тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.  
– Криштуф…  
– Крис. Кристофер, так и быть, но никакого Криштуфа! Вперед, Бен. Или тебе придется тащить меня на себе.  
Бен оглядел его – наверное, оценивал свои шансы, которые равнялись нулю, и снова вздохнул. И кивнул, смиряясь:  
– Ладно.


	5. Глава 3

– Что поделать, некоторые люди просто созданы для приключений…  
Элис фыркнула, когда Крис вылетел из-за стола.  
– Ну, правда же!  
– Ой, можно подумать, что обиделся! – прокричал Карл вслед. – Тебе самому это нравится, признай!..  
– Точно нравится, – подтвердил Эрлкениг, накручивая на палец прядь волос Зои. Элис иногда жалела, что у нее не было таких волос – длинных, черных как ночь, густых. С другой стороны, интересно, как она ими ни за что не цепляется? Когда ездит верхом, когда дерется, а еще в постели? Некоторые просто умеют носить эти чертовы длинные волосы, и Элис временами им ужасно завидовала.  
– Что за клиенты? – спросила Сара.  
Эрлкениг пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Сомневаюсь, что хочу знать. Спасибо ему, что о кольце предупредил.  
– Мы должны найти перстень! – в Элис проснулся какой-то охотничий азарт. Она достала из сумки растрепанную тетрадку и ручку, задумчиво поглядела на чистый лист. Все остальные тоже смотрели: Антон недоверчиво, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть любопытство, Сара с интересом. Карл, как всегда, волнуясь – он пытался выспросить Элис о том, как она разговаривает с бабулей, но в ответ она спросила, как он рисует картины, и Карл скис, махнул рукой, но беспокоиться не перестал.  
Эрлкениг глядел спокойно, чуть насмешливо – после той встречи у стены Вояновых садов Элис боялась смотреть ему в глаза. Хотя времени прошло предостаточно, она помнила чувство, охватившее ее – чужое колдовство ощущалось мурашками на коже, пожаром, страстью. Хозяин Дикой охоты едва коснулся ее, а Элис уже поняла – нет, его чары не для нее.  
– Давай уже, – нетерпеливо сказала Зои, наклоняясь вперед, – я хочу посмотреть, как это работает!  
Элис повертела ручку между пальцев, вздохнула. Вспомнила толстые книги, которые приносил ей Бенедикт. Коснулась локтем Карла, совсем легко, просто проверяя, что он рядом.  
Перстень Гоэтии, подумала она. Кольцо с большим камнем, по виду похожим на рубин. Мягкое золото, тонкий узор. Где же оно может быть?..  
Бабуля взяла ее за руку и начала писать – Элис не видела, что именно, но не ощущала усталости – кольцо не найдено, скрыто так, что обнаружить невозможно. Глупая-глупая-глупая. Бабуля недовольно хмыкнула, покачала головой – и ушла, отпустила руку, напоследок коснувшись ладонью плеча Элис.  
Она выдохнула и открыла глаза. Все склонились над ее тетрадью, Антон даже на месте приподнялся, и, видимо, побеспокоил собаку. Та завозилась под столом, закрутилась, пытаясь снова улечься.  
– Что там? – Элис легонько отпихнула голову Карла, чтобы увидеть написанное.  
_Тук-тук-тук._  
– И что это означает? – возмутилась Зои. – По-моему, какой-то бред!  
– Полный бред, – согласился Карл. – Ерунда. Она, что, пошутить хотела?  
– Бабуля никогда не шутит, – Элис взяла тетрадь в руки и нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что бабуля хотела этим сказать. Собака под столом продолжала нервничать, крутилась, наступала людям на ноги, даже заскулить пыталась.  
– Хм, – сказал Эрлкениг.  
– Зак, чего она? – возмутился Антон. – Скажи, пусть она не…  
Элис подняла голову, чтобы узнать, отчего он так резко замолчал, и увидела лицо Эрлкенига. Он застыл, перестал двигаться, перестал дышать, потом глянул – вниз, на собаку, потом на раскрытую тетрадь – и оттолкнул Зои, не поворачиваясь, просто поднял руку и столкнул ее со скамьи – нет, вытолкнул ее из этой реальности, в шоке поняла Элис, когда Зои исчезла у нее на глазах. Но на то, чтобы удивляться, времени не было – дверь в трактир распахнулась, но колокольчик не звякнул. Точнее, он попытался, полузадушено тренькнул и утих. Норика повернулась к новому посетителю, и пара мужчин у стойки тоже, и компания у окна, и вот так, торжественно, сопровождаемый их взглядами, в трактир на Бенедиктской зашел Спящий Рыцарь.  
Он был совсем молодой, краем сознания отметила Элис. Высокий и красивый, с длинными темными волосами. И он улыбнулся, когда увидел Эрлкенига, ярко, счастливо.  
– Привет, Охотник. Наконец-то мы встретились!  
Эрлкениг ничего не сказал, даже с места не поднялся, только повернулся через плечо и посмотрел, чуть приподняв бровь. Его поза оставалась такой же расслабленной, как и прежде, но глаза выдавали истинные чувства – он пожирал взглядом Спящего, жадно, будто откусывал от него огромные куски и проглатывал не жуя. Элис вцепилась в плечо Карла, и он обхватил ее пальцы своими, неосознанно сжимая до боли. Но она не жаловалась. Она вообще сомневалась, что сможет сказать хоть слово – как во сне, когда падаешь откуда-то и хочешь закричать, но немота закладывает горло. Это был просто сон, кошмар, от которого можно проснуться, сказала себе Элис, и не поверила.  
– Я говорю, привет! – повторил Спящий Рыцарь чуть громче.  
Собака под столом больше не скулила – ее било крупной дрожью, и тяжелый деревянный стол вздрагивал вместе с ней.  
Они все молчали – Карл обнял Элис, прижимая к себе, Антон и Сара повернулись вместе с Эрлкенигом, разглядывая незваного гостя. Тот вздохнул, преувеличенно громко и…  
Он ничего не делал, Элис бы заметила. Норика вышла из-за стойки и встала по правую руку от него, и те парни, что сидели на табуретах тоже, и две парочки из-за столика у окна. Остановились рядом с ним, будто так и надо было.  
Было ужасно тихо, Элис даже показалось, что у нее уши заложило, такая стояла тишина. Вязкая, будто поглощающая все звуки, тяжелая, душная.  
– А теперь? – спросил Спящий, поднял руку и погладил Норику по щеке. Кольцо блеснуло у него на пальце, и тогда Элис вспомнила. Словно тысячу лет назад они смеялись и обсуждали, как украсть перстень. Они пытались найти его. Глупые. Наивные.  
_Тук-тук-тук._  
Вот оно как, значит.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Эрлкениг.  
Существо, которое зашло в трактир, смотрело на него с такой же жадностью – как умирающий от жажды на полноводную реку. Как голодный – на стол, ломящийся от яств.  
Тебя, повисло в воздухе ощутимо, громко, хотя Спящий Рыцарь не произнес ни слова в ответ. Вместо этого он улыбнулся – смущенно, почти по-человечески.  
– Прогуляемся?  
– Оставь смертных в покое, – сказал Эрлкениг и отвернулся, будто заскучал от всей этой глупой болтовни.  
– Хорошо, – согласился тот. Повернулся к Норике и лизнул ее в шею – она склонила голову набок и убрала волосы рукой, подставилась. Элис почувствовала, как рядом с ней напрягся Карл, увидела, как Антон сжимает кулаки, как Сара смотрит в сторону. Но никто не пошевелился.  
– Всех смертных, – будничным тоном произнес Эрлкениг, – и тогда я пойду с тобой. Не нужно устраивать сцен.  
Спящий Рыцарь поморщился:  
– Ой, да я и не собирался. Отвратное местечко. Пивом несет на целый квартал, и, что это, охранные заклинания? – он возмущенно посмотрел на Норику. – Кто это сделал? Ты?  
Она молчала, глядя перед собой стеклянными глазами.  
– Фу, – с чувством сказал он. – Как нехорошо!  
Эрлкениг поднял глаза к потолку и покачал головой. Можно было предположить, что ему становилось все скучнее и скучнее с каждой минутой, но Элис хоть и не сидела с ним рядом, но чувствовала, что хозяин Дикой охоты напряжен как струна.  
– Не нравится – пойдем куда-нибудь, где повеселее, – предложил он.  
Спящий сделал вид, что задумался. Снова прижался ртом к шее Норики, чуть приподнял губы. У него были клыки, с ужасом заметила Элис. Он вампир, князь вампиров, если уж на то пошло, а у вампиров должны быть клыки, значит, все в порядке. Все нормально. Она пыталась убедить себя, и не замечала, что дрожит. Карл обнимал ее, и Элис хотелось исчезнуть, провалиться под землю, спрятаться, перестать существовать. Только бы это красивое высокое существо не заметило ее.  
– Ладно, пойдем, – согласился Спящий, отпустил Норику, и в следующее мгновение они перенеслись – Элис не знала, как, не понимала, когда это произошло. Мебель исчезла, мягкий свет пропал, ноги подкосились, и Элис рухнула на ледяной пол, и Карл даже не сумел ей помочь, потому что сам упал рядом, потеряв равновесие.  
– Что за чертовщина?..  
В отличие от них, Эрлкениг стоял твердо на двух ногах, а Антон и Сара уже озирались вокруг, пытаясь понять, где очутились.  
– Замок в горах, – вежливо помог им Спящий Рыцарь, обходя кругом всю их маленькую группу – другие люди остались на Бенедиктской, со слабым облегчением поняла Элис. – Разумеется, так просто его найти не получится. Но спасибо за визит в Хуньяди, – прошептал он, чуть наклонившись к Эрлкенигу, – мне было приятно.  
Тот фыркнул. Громко, нагло, потом засунул руки в карманы и тоже огляделся.  
– Выглядит неплохо, но как-то пустовато. Ты здесь один?  
– Вот еще, – обиделся Спящий рыцарь.  
Чьи-то руки схватили Элис и потянули прочь от Карла. Она завопила, и он тоже закричал ее имя, хотел дотянуться – но противников было слишком много. Их растащили в разные стороны какие-то твари, похожие на людей, но слишком худые, будто высохшие, бледные, с длинными изогнутыми когтями. Одеты они были в лохмотья и двигались бесшумно, точно привидения, однако призраками точно не были. Элис попыталась вырваться, но их было слишком много, они держали ее крепко, заставив встать на колени, и Сару с Антоном тоже держали – последний ругался как сапожник и выворачивался, но все было напрасно.  
Эрлкениг по-прежнему стоял в центре, будто происходящее его не касалось, а потом, когда вопли Антона достигли критической отметки, повернулся и посмотрел на него – и тот немедленно замолчал, словно его по лицу ударили, прекратив истерику.  
– Это мои слуги, – представил Спящий.  
Эрлкениг опять фыркнул.  
– Да, класс. Супер. Мне нравится – вот только бы гнили поменьше, и с экспрессией чуть перегнул. Да, и еще… – он поднял голову и оглядел что-то на потолке. – Вынужден тебя разочаровать – это не готика, а арт-нуво. Иногда бывает легко спутать, особенно когда здание довольно свежее, середина прошлого века, если не ошибаюсь. Роскошно, конечно, но не Новый Свет, для Франции слишком просто, скорей что-то на востоке Европы, я думаю…  
– Не стоит, – Спящий обнажил в улыбке клыки, и Элис вздрогнула, закрыла глаза и попыталась отвернуться. – Я прекрасно знаю, что это не готика.  
– Ладно, ладно! Я на всякий случай сказал, – похоже, Эрлкениг пожал плечами, – вдруг ты не в курсе.  
Зачем он его бесит? – с тоской подумала Элис. Зачем провоцирует?..  
– Любишь поболтать об архитектуре? – вампир снова начал бродить по залу, на этот раз приближаясь к Элис. Она зажмурилась и опустила голову, молясь, чтобы он прошел мимо. Но чертова тварь остановилась рядом с ней. – Любишь смертных? Вот эта красивая, – он положил руку на голову Элис.  
– Не смей ее трогать, ублюдок! – взорвался Карл. – Отойди от нее немедленно, ты, ходячий труп! Руку убери! Если ты хоть что-то с ней сделаешь – я тебя убью! Клянусь, своими руками тебе шею сломаю!  
– Жаль разочаровывать – это не сработает, – бросил Спящий и зарылся пальцами в волосы Элис, чуть потянул, заставляя поднять голову. – Она так боится. Больше всех боится. Сердце колотится… – он наклонился к ней и прижался к лицу, почти ласково, точно любовник. – Пахнет здорово. Я люблю, как они пахнут.  
Элис не слышала ничего, кроме шума крови в своих ушах, зажмурилась, чтобы ничего не видеть, ничего не ощущать. И молилась только об одном – пусть он убьет ее быстро. Пусть это будет мгновенно. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пусть он не тянет больше. Карл что-то продолжал кричать, к нему присоединились Сара и Антон, но она не различала слов.  
– Тихо! – приказал вампир, и они все замолчали. Чары это были или просто звук его голоса на всех так подействовал, неизвестно. – Я думаю, она будет твоим подарком мне.  
– Нет, – сказал Эрлкениг откуда-то издалека. Элис забыла о нем – что он тоже был здесь, что он вообще-то мог как-то помочь… если бы захотел.  
– Почему? – искренне удивился тот, чуть отпустил Элис и выпрямился. Она снова могла дышать, пусть и поняла это не сразу. Пару вздохов спустя ей даже удалось немного приоткрыть глаза. – Мы оба искали друг друга, и вот, я обнаруживаю тебя рядом со смертными! И куча заклинаний вокруг. Нет, – он помотал головой, – очень невежливо, Эрл! Ты должен мне извинение!  
У него была какая-то совершенно извращенная, безумная логика, и Элис казалось, что ее тоже затягивает в это безумие. От прикосновения руки, от звука его голоса, от его запаха – легкого, почти незаметного, но дурманящего. Запах земли и крови. Соленый, насыщенный, холодный.  
– Не получится, – почти с сожалением выдохнул Эрлкениг. – Не люблю извиняться. Завязал с этим делом уже давно.  
Элис почувствовала, будто ее сознание разделилось надвое: одна половина ненавидела Эрлкенига за его ленивый, равнодушный тон, но вторая верила, что он пытается помочь – протянуть время, обыграть это существо, вывести его из равновесия и уничтожить. Может быть, наступит момент, когда они все снова будут в безопасности.  
Она вывернула голову в сторону Карла – он неотрывно смотрел на нее, и лицо у него покраснело от ярости, а на скуле наливался свежий синяк.  
– Держись, – одними губами прошептал он и показал ей глазами куда-то вперед – на Эрлкенига, поняла Элис.  
– Хорошо, не ее, – решил Спящий, и наконец оставил в покое ее волосы, но не успела Элис выдохнуть, как он направился к Карлу. – Его?  
– Пошел к черту, – выплюнул Карл. – Ты, чокнутый траханый психопат, не смей меня лапать!  
– Смело, но глупо, – Спящий потрепал его по волосам, и Карл при этом выглядел так, будто вот-вот вцепится зубами в его руку. – А может, кто-то из стаи будет мне подарком?  
– Не будет, – отозвался Эрлкениг. Но вампир, не слушая его, прошелся рядом с Антоном и Сарой – однако они молчали. Следили за ним глазами, полными ярости, но молчали. Даже когда Спящий Рыцарь присел рядом с Антоном и коснулся рукой его подбородка, приподнимая голову.  
– Этот тоже боится! – с восторгом произнес он.  
– Нет, – в очередной раз повторил Эрлкениг, будто разговаривал с неразумным ребенком. – Нет, и не думай. Они мои. Я не отдам тебе никого из них.  
– Смертные не стая, – Спящий смотрел на него снизу вверх, а потом распрямился одним плавным, быстрым движением. На какую-то долю секунды Элис заметила, что восхищается им, заметила и ужаснулась. – Они вообще никому не принадлежат. Как и ты. Это здорово!  
Как-то незаметно он оказался рядом с Эрлкенигом. Обошел вокруг, постепенно сужая дистанцию, и тот вынужден был повернуться, чтобы не подставить спину. Они были одного роста, оба тонкие и темноволосые, и они будто танец исполняли, медленный, церемонный, скользили друг с другом рядом, точно две большие кошки в человеческом обличии. Это могло быть затишье перед большой дракой, а могло быть и прелюдией перед сексом.  
Во рту у Элис пересохло от этой мысли, она даже сглотнуть не смогла.  
– Ты мне нужен, Охотник. Есть кое-что, что можешь сделать только ты один.  
– Серьезно? – Эрлкениг вскинул бровь.  
Спящий Рыцарь улыбнулся – на этот раз только ему одному.  
– Тебе понравится, обещаю. Это будет даже приятно. Но я не буду настаивать. Не буду торопить тебя.  
– Как любезно с твоей стороны. Я поражен великодушием. Если нет никакого давления, тогда конечно. Обещаю как следует подумать, – глаза у Эрлкенига заблестели, – прежде чем послать тебя подальше.  
Спящий остановился напротив него и хихикнул. Вышло у него здорово – тихонько, почти интимно. Возбуждающе. Элис опять ужаснулась, вздрогнула. Кожа ее покрылась мурашками, а короткие волоски на теле встали дыбом.  
– Ты еще не слышал предложения, а уже отказываешься. Говорю же – тебе понравится. Ничего масштабного. Так, маленькая заварушка. Немного справедливости для униженных никогда не повредит.  
Эрлкениг нахмурился. Похоже, он ничего не понимал, как и все остальные.  
– А поточнее?..  
Спящий покачал головой в ответ. Протиснулся мимо Эрлкенига – будто они стояли в узком коридоре, где сложно разминуться, не задев друг друга плечами, – и снова подошел к Элис. Она опустила голову, молясь, чтобы он ушел, но во второй раз так повезти не могло.  
– Где черная девчонка? – неожиданно спросил он. – Ты же ее не отпустил, так ведь? Ты не мог ее отпустить, Сафир с ума сойдет… – пробормотал он себе под нос, и снова вцепился в волосы Элис, заставляя ее поднять голову, выгнув шею.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо! – всхлипнула она, чувствуя, как из глаз брызнули слезы.  
– Не трогай ее! – взревел Карл.  
– Где всадница? – повторил Спящий Рыцарь. – Почему она не пришла с тобой?  
– А ты с ней поболтать хотел? Как в последний раз? Ей не понравилось. Стала вредничать после встречи с тобой, все ей как-то не так… женщины, понимаешь? – голос у Эрлкенига казался веселым, и Элис ненавидела его за это.  
– Она пришла без подарка, – сказал Спящий, как будто это все объясняло. Элис не могла понять, о чем они говорят: в голове все путалось, сердце билось где-то в горле, прямо под натянутой кожей, так, что больно было дышать. Сейчас он укусит ее, и она умрет. Сейчас. В следующую секунду. – Что мне оставалось делать?  
– Да хоть что-нибудь нормальное. Например, не запугивать ее до смерти, – предложил Эрлкениг. – Мне она теперь бесполезна. Тебе тоже. И в чем смысл?..  
Спящий пожал плечами:  
– Было весело.  
Он посмотрел в глаза Элис и наклонился – ей показалось, мучительно медленно, но, наверное, прошло не больше доли секунды, прежде чем его губы коснулись шеи. Клыки чуть царапнули кожу, она задохнулась... и не поняла, почему он остановился. Эрлкениг что-то говорил, но ей с трудом удалось сосредоточиться на его словах.  
– …подожди, должны быть еще варианты, ты же говорил, никакого давления.  
Вампир отпустил ее – с досадой убрал руку и встал.  
– Ладно, тогда выбери сам!  
Эрлкениг огляделся. Скользнул темными глазами по Элис, чуть задержался на Антоне и Саре. И кивнул на Карла, бросил равнодушно и пусто:  
– Забирай его.  
Элис забилась в руках тварей, что держали ее, пытаясь закричать, но из горла вырвался только какой-то жалобный хрип.  
– Нет, пожалуйста, – простонала она, – пожалуйста, не трогайте его!  
Карл открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но потом плотно сжал губы, быстро глянул на Элис и отвернулся. Спящего не нужно было просить дважды – он за пару шагов преодолел разделявшее их пространство, схватил Карла за горло, приподнимая над полом, и впился клыками в шею.  
– Нет, нет, нет, – бессмысленно повторяла Элис, задыхаясь от ужаса. Карл зажмурился и побледнел, будто его кожа за считанные мгновения утратила цвет, мышцы на шее напряглись, но тут же расслабились. Он перестал сопротивляться и повалился бы вниз, если бы вампир не удерживал его. Элис не видела лица Спящего, но слышала, как он пьет, глотает шумно и жадно, едва не урчит от удовольствия. Как монстр из детских сказок, которые Элис читала в детстве, прячась под одеялом, монстр чудовищный и абсолютно реальный.  
Будто в трансе она повернулась к Эрлкенигу – он стоял в тени, лица не рассмотреть. Она хотела сказать ему что-то, попросить, но язык отказывался ворочаться во рту. Слабость накатила внезапно, перед глазами все расплылось. Она не знала, как не потеряла сознание, но была близка к этому.  
Прошла целая вечность, и Элис услышала звук – будто что-то тяжелое упало на пол. Она повернулась и обнаружила, что Спящий выпрямился, оттирая рот рукавом, а Карл лежит перед ним ничком.  
– Это было неплохо. Даже лучше, чем я ожидал!  
– Он рисует картины, – сказал Эрлкениг, будто это все объясняло.  
Элис отпустили – она даже не поняла, в какой момент оказалась рядом с Карлом, пытаясь перевернуть его, поднять голову руками, повторяя его имя. Перед глазами все плыло, как в тумане, и Элис не сразу поняла, что Антона и Сару швырнули рядом с ней, и последняя настойчиво повторяет:  
– Он жив. Он еще жив, слышишь? Он пока жив.  
Глаза у Карла были приоткрыты, ресницы чуть подрагивали. Он дышал, но слишком слабо, мелко, и с каждой секундой все реже и реже. Элис повернула его голову – это было страшно, насколько безвольным он казался – и увидела четыре ранки на шее, аккуратные, чуть сочащиеся кровью.  
Элис обхватила его правой рукой, прижимая к себе, а левой полезла в карман куртки. Непослушные пальцы сгибались с трудом, с третьего раза ей удалось ухватиться за язычок молнии. Спящий Рыцарь разговаривал о чем-то с Эрлкенигом, они будто светскую беседу вели, и со своего нового места Элис видела лицо Охотника: пустое, абсолютно равнодушное. Он поймал ее взгляд, и, наверное, что-то прочитал в нем. Кивнул вампиру, отодвинул того в сторону и двинулся вперед. Элис запаниковала, выдернула платок и почти легла на Карла, нащупала пальцами монету.  
Все потемнело вокруг.  
Портал дернул изнутри, боль накатила внезапно, но так же быстро отпустила.  
Они перенеслись, поняла Элис, монета сработала, Бенедикт не соврал. Куда – неизвестно, но сейчас это было и неважно. Единственное, что имело значение – Карл, который лежал у нее на коленях, бледный как труп и такой же холодный. Он едва дышал, и Элис гладила его по лицу, по плечам и груди, трогала отметины на шее, будто это как-то могло помочь, вернуть кровь обратно в тело, бормотала бессмыслицу:  
– Нет, пожалуйста, потерпи, я что-нибудь сделаю, пожалуйста, не умирай, нет, не думай, открой глаза, ну пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, я сейчас…  
Он уходил. Она чувствовала это, и не могла ничего сделать. Карл смотрел из-под ресниц, и взгляд его казался далеким, почти невидящим.  
Кто-то попытался сдвинуть ее в сторону, и Элис закричала, но изо рта вырвался только полузадушенный вопль. Нет, она не может уйти, не сейчас, если она останется рядом с ним, то сможет удержать, она постарается, позовет на помощь, отыщет способ…  
– Дай мне, – сказал голос рядом с ней. – Ну же, Элис, прекрати со мной драться. Я хочу помочь.  
Эрлкениг. Охотник. Тот, кто ведет Стаю. Она повернулась и посмотрела на него сквозь слезы, заливающие лицо. Каким-то образом он успел дотронуться до нее, и кто-то еще был рядом, вот только Элис уже не понимала, что происходит, словно ее органы чувств не работали как надо.  
– Дай его мне, – раздраженно повторил Охотник, и у Элис вырвался истерический смешок. Она еще крепче вцепилась в Карла и выплюнула, хрипло и зло:  
– Тебе я его точно никогда не отдам.


	6. Глава 4

– Чего? – Крис изумленно уставился на Бена. – Мне не послышалось? Ты только что сказал, что эти Банкиры владеют Силой?   
Тот скривился:  
– Называй как хочешь – оренда, уйвель, крамат, фарн – смысл остается один. Это магическая субстанция, которую можно взять в Банке.   
– Вау! Круто! Зашибись как круто, чувак!..  
– Обменяв на что-то другое, равноценное, – Бен привалился к стене и сложил руки на груди, поглядывая в глубину коридора. – Знаешь ли, я могу и на ходу рассказывать. Идти и слушать – справишься с двумя делами одновременно?   
Крис глянул обиженно и вскочил на ноги.   
– А куда мы идем?  
– Навестить одного знакомого... точнее, одну.   
Крис удивился, но не стал спрашивать – гораздо сильнее его интересовала история с Банкирами.  
– То есть любой человек, кто угодно просто может прийти в этот самый Банк и купить немножечко сверхъестественных способностей?  
– Нет, неправильно, – отозвался Бен, сворачивая в следующий коридор. Перед каждым поворотом он немного притормаживал, словно боялся столкнуться нос к носу с охраной или еще с кем-то, кто будет вовсе не рад их здесь видеть. Однако до сих пор они так никого и не встретили. – Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю? Если у тебя нет своего дара, то бессмысленно добавлять еще! Это как наливать воду в чашку без дна! А если чашка полна до краев? Что произойдет?   
– Вода выльется.  
Если Бен начинал объяснять, как воспитатель группе пятилеток, это означало крайнюю степень раздражения.   
– Банк заключает сделки, – сухо продолжит Бенедикт после недолгого молчания. Решил, наверное, что лучше сразу все рассказать, чем терпеть вопросы еще долго, – с фэйри и всякими сверхъестественными существами, с варлоками и ведьмами. При условии, если им есть, что предложить в обмен на силу.   
– То есть душу? – обмирая спросил Крис.  
Бен в ответ негромко фыркнул, что могло означать как «да, разумеется!», так и «ну ты и дурак, конечно же нет!»  
– И вся заварушка сейчас из-за чего? Кто-то незаконно отмывает Силу?   
– Кто-то провернул рискованную операцию. И Банк решил ее разорвать досрочно.  
– А-а-а, – Крис покрутил головой по сторонам. – Слушай, куда это мы пришли?.. Выглядит мрачновато…  
Бен промолчал, шагая вперед. Крис чуть ускорился, чтобы не отставать – меньше всего ему хотелось затеряться в этих пустых коридорах одному и встретиться с кем-нибудь из высших фэйри. Нет уж, спасибо, прошлого раза с Мэб вполне хватило!   
– А твоя сделка? Что этот Брюс тебе пообещал? Что такое шлем Морриган?  
Бен поморщился:  
– Кое-что важное.  
– А что ты должен сделать взамен? – Крис попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. – Только не говори «кое-то важное», чувак, это даже не смешно!  
Бен оскалился в улыбке:  
– Но это действительно важно. Тебе и твоим друзьям понравится, Охотнику тоже понравится. Я должен найти Спящего Рыцаря и расторгнуть его сделку с Банкирами. Закрой рот, мы пришли.   
Крис последовал совету и уставился на тяжелые железные двери, ведущие, судя по виду, в темницу, никак не иначе. Бен поднял руку и постучал. Долго ждать не пришлось – двери чуть приоткрылись, и в проеме возникло существо – маленького роста, заросшее жесткой серой шерстью. Больше всего оно было похоже на какого-то крысоподобного зверька, вставшего на задние лапы. Но лицо у него было человеческим, с изумлением понял Крис, и на нем была человеческая одежда – штаны и жилетка из кожи, а сверху что-то вроде доспехов, покрытых острыми шипами. Бен наклонился и шепотом произнес несколько слов, но существо отрицательно покачало головой и негромко зарычало. Тогда Бенедикт повторил просьбу, и, кажется – Крис не был уверен из-за странного освещения – достал что-то из кармана и положил в протянутую мохнатую лапу. Существо заколебалось, потом приоткрыло дверь чуть пошире, пропуская Бена.  
– Пойдем, – скомандовал тот и втянул Криса за собой. Внутри оказалась целая армия таких существ: их глаза блестели в темноте, пристально глядя на пришельцев. А еще там были огромные статуи – нет, тоже какие-то живые штуки, похожие на рыцарские доспехи из железа и камня, только в три человеческих роста высотой. Выглядели они довольно угрожающе. Один из монстров снова преградил дорогу Бенедикту и проворчал несколько слов на своем языке.   
Бен вынул из кармана какую-то коробочку и протянул ему. Когда чудовище не пошевелилось, достал плоскую пластину, завернутую в бумагу, и тоже отдал. После этого существо неохотно отодвинулась, бряцая железом, и пропустило их.  
– Кто это? – шепотом спросил Крис и разжал пальцы, когда заметил, что цепляется за рукав Бена.   
– Подземный народец. Вернее, какая-то его часть.  
– Что ты ему дал?  
– Немного мелочи.  
Это абсолютно ничего не объясняло, но Крис временно потерял способность задавать вопросы: существа смотрели на него если не враждебно, то довольно настороженно. Они с Беном прошли длинный зал, миновали еще пару дверей – повсюду за ними следили, не издавая ни звука, – и оказались в просторном пустом зале, посредине которого стояла большая клетка из железа. Даже не клетка, сообразил Крис, присматриваясь: железные прутья пронизывали потолок и уходили в пол, образовывая круг, а внутри лежала куча тряпья. Так ему поначалу показалось, а потом тряпье зашевелилось, превращаясь в лежащего человека.  
Нет, разумеется, человеком она не была. Крис понял с первого взгляда, с того момента, как она подняла голову и оглядела их, надменно и брезгливо, будто это они сидели в клетке. Глаза у нее были до странности светлыми, раскосыми, и отчего-то ужасно знакомыми.   
– А вы еще кто такие? – спросила фэйри, острые зубы мелькнули во рту, и тут Крис вспомнил. Она была женщиной из кошмара: той, что пыталась заставить его выпить яд во сне, клала прохладную руку на лоб и говорила ласковые слова, хотела, чтобы он все забыл. Она была на коронации Шиповник: ледяной кинжал разлетелся на тысячи частей, выпав из ее руки. Она была… она…  
– Сафир, – поприветствовал кивком Бен. – Меня зовут Бенедикт. Это Кристофер.   
– О, человек, здесь человек!.. Но ты не Летнее дитя, – промурлыкала женщина в железной клетке, разглядывая его.   
У Криса по спине пробежали мурашки от ее голоса, но он не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
– Очевидно, нет. И я счастлив, потому что ты больше не подсылаешь ко мне наемных убийц!  
Она улыбнулась ему, сладко и опасно. Бен кашлянул, привлекая внимание:   
– У меня есть несколько вопросов о Спящем Рыцаре.  
– А ты что такое? – она рассматривала его, как неизвестное науке насекомое. – Я не понимаю. Вопросы?.. С чего ты взял, что я буду на них отвечать? Еще больше вопросов, все приходят и задают вопросы…  
– Мы можем договориться, – Бен засунул руки в карманы и прошелся по комнате. – Обменять твои ответы на что-то стоящее.  
Она потянулась и встала, оглядела сначала Бена, потом Криса – исследовала цепким взглядом, острым, точно бритва, оценивающим.  
– Ни у одного из вас нет ничего для меня.   
– Откуда тебе знать? – ухмыльнулся Бенедикт.  
Тишина упала между ними, многозначительная и тяжелая. Что он может пообещать ей? Что действительно в силах достать? Крис гадал, насколько далеко может зайти Бенедикт, и каждый вариант был хуже предыдущего, но он не переставал надеяться, что все это только игра.  
Сафир хихикнула и покачала головой:  
– А тебе самому что известно?  
– Я знаю, что вы с новым князем пытались развязать войну. Знаю, что он заключил сделку с Банкирами, и срок ее истекает, а проценты еще не оплачены, – скучным тоном перечислил Бен. – Знаю, что он бросил тебя на коронации Летней Девы, и любая на твоем месте мечтала бы о том, как отомстит мальчишке.  
Она захихикала громче, перебивая его. Потом подошла к прутьям и небрежно оперлась плечом, глядя на Бена из-под ресниц.   
– Твое имя мне ничего не говорит. Я даже не уверена, что ты полностью человек, но абсолютно точно вижу – ты дурак. Мне не нужна месть. Не нужна власть. Я не похожа на тех глупцов, которые пытаются собрать побольше сил, чтобы уничтожить своих врагов, заиметь побольше слуг или устроить что-нибудь глупое, вроде конца света. Уничтожить человеческий мир? Пф-ф-ф. Мне он не мешает. Даже наоборот – иногда помогает. Я коллекционер, Бенедикт, или как там тебя зовут, – она улыбнулась ему, больше не обращая внимания на Криса – он стал ей абсолютно неинтересен. – Мой дар – видеть красивые вещи, и я собираю эту красоту, как росу с цветочных лепестков, кропотливо и аккуратно. Рыцарь пообещал мне помощь, и поэтому я помогла ему. Но он не задавал вопросов, поэтому я и не сказала, в чем нуждаюсь…  
Она замолчала. Крис глянул на Бена, но тот выжидал – наверное, надеялся, что Сафир достаточно просидела в своей темнице, чтобы жаждать поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. И его надежды оправдались.  
– Прекрасные скулы, – мечтательно сказала она. – У него просто изумительные скулы. Красивее я ничего не встречала... Я все еще хочу его скулы, – серьезно сообщила фэйри, глядя на Бена. – Но тут ты не можешь мне помочь.  
Бен нахмурился:  
– Как он получил силу? Был какой-то ритуал? Она внутри него или на нем, в каком-то артефакте?   
Сафир наморщила нос:   
– Все спрашивают, где Рыцарь. Королева в бешенстве. Охотник тоже приходил, задавал вопросы. Угрожал мне, – она подняла руку и коснулась нижней губы кончиком пальца. – Он берет след по крови, знаешь ли…  
– Но ты сказала Охотнику про кольцо, – уличил Бен.   
– Думаешь, это важно? – фыркнула Сафир. – Думаешь, что-то вообще важно кроме великолепных острых скул? Кроме бархатной кожи цвета шоколада или изящных пальцев, длинных и тонких? Кроме колен идеальной формы, округлых и нежных? Красивые вещи, мимолетные вещи, они исчезают так быстро, – ее собственный голос опустился до шепота, но Крис все равно слышал каждое слово, – вот поэтому я сохраняю их для себя, чтобы любоваться подольше.  
– Она чокнутая, – пробормотал Крис, и Сафир повернулась к нему нечеловечески быстрым движением.  
– Глупый смертный. Ты любил когда-нибудь? Ты бы смог наблюдать, как любовь твоя увядает и исчезает, пока не останется ничего кроме кучки грязи? Уродство, – она скривилась, словно от боли, и покачала головой, – вокруг сплошное уродство, и его становится все больше и больше, настоящую красоту отыскать так сложно… а сохранить – практически невозможно. Но я так умею, – проворковала она и подмигнула Крису.   
– Скажи, где скрывается Спящий Рыцарь, и может, однажды ты соберешь свою коллекцию, – снова попытался Бен. – Скажи, как он получил силу, и как заставить ее вернуть.  
Сафир лениво глядела на него, чуть прикрыв глаза.   
– Не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь меня о таких вещах. Спроси Банкиров.  
Бен так сжал зубы, что они скрипнули.  
– А-а-а, – протянула фэйри, – контракт!.. – она вздохнула и покачала головой. – Серьезное дело. Ты можешь попытаться, но я не смогу тебе помочь в любом случае. Сила внутри него, так просто ее не забрать. Можно попробовать заклинания. Или сразиться с ним каким-нибудь мечом – ну, одним из наших клинков. Только не испорти скулы! – с беспокойством добавила она.   
– Еще что-нибудь? – терпеливо спросил Бенедикт.   
– Можешь его уговорить, – захихикала Сафир, – если угонишься за Охотником. Он быстрее тебя. И симпатичней.  
– И жульничать тоже умеет, – пробормотал Бен, и Крис удивленно уставился на него. – Нет, неважно, – он покачал головой и снова обратился к Сафир. – А ты – с тобой бы он поделился силой? Если бы ты попросила?  
Похоже, он что-то пытался просчитать, найти лазейку, но фэйри только удивленно хлопала ресницами.  
– Ты так ничего и не понял, да?  
– Ты была его любовницей, – отрезал Бен. – Вместе вы собирались уничтожить перемирие и стравить королев друг с другом.   
Сафир засмеялась, захохотала, сгибаясь пополам, будто лучше шутки не слышала.   
– Слушай, по-моему, она абсолютно сумасшедшая, – шепнул Крис. – Мы так ничего нового не узнаем!  
– Кроме истории о прекрасных скулах, – негромко отозвался тот. – И бессмысленной истерики на пустом месте.  
– О, – простонала она, когда снова смогла говорить, – мне нравится слово – «любовница»! Оно прекрасное!.. Такое свежее, человеческое!.. Милое слово!..  
Бен прошелся по залу туда-сюда. Вид у него при этом был задумчивый, и какой-то отвлеченный. А потом он достал из кармана нож и крутанул его в пальцах. Сафир глянула с любопытством, но промолчала.   
– Нравится? Если скажешь мне, где прячется Спящий, он станет твоим.  
Она фыркнула:  
– И что я буду делать с этой безделушкой, вскрывать конверты? Не так уж и много желающих написать мне весточку сюда!  
– Бери, пока дают, – добродушно предложил Бенедикт. – Однажды может пригодиться.  
Крис посмотрел на нож у него в руке, потом на толстые железные прутья – она точно не сможет освободиться, даже если будет пилить целыми днями. Это нереально. Фэйри, видимо, подумала о том же – а потом протянула руку сквозь прутья.   
– Сначала скажи, где Спящий, и он твой. Охотник тебе точно ничего подобного не предложит, – Бен протянул нож еще немного ближе.   
Она молчала, прикусив губу острыми зубами.  
– Мальчишка, – пренебрежительно бросил Бен. – Дилетант. Только и умеет, что угрожать и требовать. Но мы же тут все взрослые люди…  
– Он в Пелишоре. Пятая лилия с восточного угла.   
– Как банально, – Бен закатил глаза и кинул ей нож – Сафир поймала его и проворно спрятала в лиф платья. – Приятно иметь с вами дело, миледи.   
Он развернулся и пошел прочь, и Крис торопливо последовал за ним, когда сообразил, что встреча закончена.  
– Передавай привет своим друзьям, – проворковала Сафир им вслед.  
Бен чуть притормозил, но тут она его разочаровала:  
– Нет, не ты! Смертное дитя, что пахнет гончими и лошадьми! Охотник, который пригрел тебя, играет в свою игру, и я хочу посмотреть, чем все закончится!  
Они вышли за дверь. Крис только набрал в легкие воздуха и открыл рот, как Бен вынул из кармана что-то тускло блеснувшее в полумраке (еще одна монета!), схватил Криса за руку, и портал поглотил их обоих.


	7. Глава 5

Буквально мгновение тишины – и мир взорвался звуками чьих-то возмущенных криков.   
– Так и знал, – буркнул Бен. – Эти все испортят.  
Крис разогнулся – надо же, оказывается, способность оставаться на ногах после перемещения приходит с опытом – и увидел источник шума. Элис, всегда тихая и вежливая, вопила на Зака. И не просто вопила, она орала, выплевывая ругательства на всех ей известных языках (а их, насколько Крис знал, было не меньше полдюжины), агрессивно наступала вперед и размахивала руками. Позади Элис на полу сидел Карл, растерянно глядя перед собой. Эрлкениг невозмутимо выслушивал оскорбления, поодаль шушукались Антон и Сара – решали, наверное, как убить Элис: быстро или болезненно?..  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп! – ринулся Крис прямо в эпицентр. – Что здесь происходит? А ну прекратите! Элис?.. Что случилось?..  
Она испуганно отшатнулась от него, заплаканная, хватая ртом воздух, и Крис поднял руки вверх:  
– Эй, это всего лишь я! Не бойся!  
– Элис, все в порядке, – мягко сказал Бен, тоже подходя ближе. – Судя по всему, ты воспользовалась порталом, который перенес всех вас в безопасное место.   
– Да, – она разжала кулак и посмотрела на монету, лежащую на ладони. Руки у нее были в каких-то черных пятнах – при таком слабом свете не разглядишь толком, но Крису померещился густой запах крови.   
– Что случилось? – повторил он, обращаясь на этот раз к Заку.   
Эрлкениг молчал. Потом медленно двинул плечом и поглядел за спину Криса, на Карла:  
– Они тебе все расскажут.  
Крис оглянулся и увидел, как Карл потрогал свою шею – осторожно, недоверчиво. Потом поднес пальцы к глазам и подозрительно прищурился.  
– Все нормально? – позвал Крис.   
– А?.. – рассеянно отозвался тот. – Понятия не имею…  
– Пусть скажет спасибо! – выпалил Антон. – Пусть они оба скажут спасибо!   
Сара шикнула на него и пробормотала:  
– Пусть сами разбираются…  
У Криса голова пошла кругом, он повернулся к Бену в поисках поддержки, но тот крепко сжал губы, осматривая всех присутствующих, и, видимо, таким образом пытаясь разобраться, что произошло.   
Поэтому Крис решил начать с начала.  
– Где мы?   
– Один из замков в Праге, – сказал Бенедикт. – Перед тем как отдать тебе портал, я кое-что подправил в настройках… Трактир – не то место, где можно появляться в любое время и распугивать клиентов!   
Крис проигнорировал сварливые нотки в его голосе и присел рядом с Карлом.  
– Все в порядке, чувак?  
– Да… – тот продолжал трогать шею. На одежде у него тоже была кровь, но видимых ран не наблюдалось. – Ни хрена не понимаю, что случилось!  
– Это все из-за него, – выплюнула Элис, с ненавистью глядя на Эрлкенига, – он нас подставил, этот… эта тварь! Бессердечная скотина!  
– Ты себе даже представить не можешь, насколько, – уронил Зак.  
– Да что с тобой разговаривать, – Элис помотала головой и отступила, будто сомневалась: сесть рядом с Карлом или продолжить нападать на хозяина Дикой охоты.  
Крис снова вопросительно посмотрел на Зака, но тот продолжал изображать статую, равнодушно глядя сверху вниз.   
– Вы разнесли мой трактир? – спросил Бен.   
– Нет, – покачала головой Сара. – Что ты, ничего подобного.  
– Князь явился и разнес мой трактир?  
Антон и Сара покосились на Эрлкенига.   
– Ну-у-у, – протянул тот и улыбнулся краем рта. – Первая часть этого высказывания верна.   
– Ох… – Бен закатил глаза. – Я так и знал, что рано или поздно этим кончится! Теперь никто не уважает нейтральную территорию, всем наплевать! Я знал, знал, что что-то случится, я чувствовал…  
– Трактир на месте, – перебил его Зак и покрутил головой, принюхиваясь, точно гончая, пробующая след. – Здесь вода вокруг.  
– Разумеется, – подтвердил Бен. – Именно поэтому ничто сверхъестественное не сможет заявиться сюда без приглашения. Ну, разумеется, кроме тех, кто уже здесь! Поклянись, что не устроил драку в моем трактире!  
Зак посмотрел на него, потом медленно моргнул. Он все делал медленно: разговаривал, шевелился, и это было еще одной странностью этой ночи.   
– Ты же знаешь, клятвы так просто не даются. Но я могу тебя успокоить – не было вообще никакой драки.   
– Да, он просто отдал Карла этому чудовищу! – выкрикнула Элис. – Ему на живых плевать, такой же монстр, как и остальные!   
Крис не знал, что и думать: он смотрел то на Карла, то на Зака, то на заплаканную Элис, то на Антона, который изо всех сил пытался что-то сказать, но Сара останавливала его, что-то яростно шепча на ухо.   
– Позвольте прояснить ситуацию, – начал Бен, и на этот раз голос его звучал спокойно. – Спящий Рыцарь пришел в мой трактир.   
– Да! – выкрикнула Элис.  
Зак кивнул.   
– И что ему было нужно?  
– Он хотел поговорить, – Антон наконец столкнул руку Сары со своего плеча и вырвался вперед. – С нашим королем, но вокруг были смертные, и он использовал их как приманку! – он недовольно сверкнул глазами на Зака, но тот не отреагировал. – И тогда Спящий перенес нас всех в свой замок.  
– И потребовал жертву, и он, – Элис ткнула пальцем в сторону Эрлкенига, – выбрал Карла! Вот так запросто, как будто речь не шла о чьей-то жизни!  
– Ни хрена подобного! – вызверился Антон. – Ты там была, ты все слышала и видела! Спящий вынудил моего короля! Все из-за вас, смертных, вы всегда оказываетесь рядом в неподходящий момент!   
– Он меня укусил, – сообщил Карл, тупо водя рукой по шее, – я вспомнил, он меня укусил!.. Это было почти приятно… Ох, дьявол!  
Крис быстро придвинулся к нему и оттянул воротник куртки: на шее виднелись разводы засохшей крови, и, если внимательно присмотреться, можно было различить четыре розоватые точки. Действительно, очень похоже на шрам от укуса, но давнишний, кожа уже затянулась.   
– Что там? – с ужасом спросил Карл.  
– Похоже на укус, – согласился Крис. – Вот только на вид он как недельной давности.   
Он повернулся к Заку, рассчитывая, что тот все объяснит, вот только Зак ничего подобного проделывать не собирался: он прикрыл глаза и чуть раскачивался, перекатываясь с носка на пятку. Как будто думал о чем-то своем, как будто происходящее вокруг его не касалось.  
– А потом скажи, что случилось дальше! – выкрикнул Антон, обращаясь то ли к Элис, то ли к Карлу. – Скажи им!   
Элис промолчала, а Карл снова провел рукой по шее и неуверенно произнес:  
– Он меня вылечил?..   
– Ну, тогда это все объясняет, – Бен достал из кармана платок – настоящий, не бумажный, – и протянул его Элис. Она громко высморкалась, вытерла глаза, но тут обнаружила, что ее руки залиты кровью, и снова задышала часто и испуганно. Бен повернулся к Саре с Антоном и скомандовал. – Разожгите камин. Найдите свечи. Сделайте хоть что-то полезное!  
Крис сидел на полу и не знал, кого утешать в первую очередь – плачущую Элис или Карла, на лице которого постепенно проступал ужас.   
– Это что же теперь, я стану вампиром?   
– Не-а, – отозвался Зак.  
– Я умру?! Нет, подождите, или я теперь вообще не умру?!   
– Хм-м-м, – задумчиво сказал Зак, и когда Крис тоже уставился на него с немым вопросом, добавил в качестве объяснения. – Умрешь когда-нибудь. Все смертно.  
Карла это ни капли не успокоило.   
– Я разберусь, – пообещал Крис, – не волнуйся, мы все выясним.   
Он похлопал Карла по плечу, не зная, что еще можно сделать, как его поддержать. Бен взял в оборот Сару и Антона, быстро раздавая им какие-то задания, и они подчинялись – неохотно, но делали то, что он хотел.  
Зак развернулся на пятках и направился прочь, но Элис выкрикнула ему в спину:  
– Куда он идет?! Он возвращается обратно?..  
– Я позову стаю, – после паузы сообщил Зак.  
– Ну уж нет, – Бен возник перед ним, преграждая путь. – Мало того, что из-за тебя я теперь не могу вернуться на Бенедиктскую, так еще теперь ты хочешь призвать сюда всех демонов!   
– Не всех демонов, а мою стаю, – объяснил Зак и обошел его. – И никого я не выдам.   
– Где Зои? – тем временем Крис прозревал дальше. – Зои же была с вами! Черт, – он торопливо поднялся на ноги, разрываясь между желанием остаться с Карлом и броситься вслед за Заком, – черт возьми, что здесь происходит!   
– Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но чертей на сегодня было достаточно, – Карл покачал головой и снова потрогал шею. Элис смотрела на него в ужасе, потом моргнула, будто отмерла, и бросилась вперед, повисла на шее, будто марионетка, которой обрезали все нитки, и снова зарыдала. Карл осторожно поднял руку и погладил ее по голове, пробормотал:  
– Чего ты, все ж нормально уже… Ну чего ты плачешь…  
Крис понял, что он тут абсолютно лишний, и без лишних угрызений совести смотался догонять Эрлкенига.   
Едва не заплутав в залах и коридорах – что было бы вдвойне обидно после визита на территорию фэйри – он наконец нашел выход, толкнул тяжелую дверь и вывалился на улицу. Жадно вдыхая холодный воздух, отыскал взглядом высокую фигуру Зака – и замер, будто натолкнулся на стену.   
Эрлкениг стоял среди деревьев, освещенный светом месяца, рогатого, как и шлем хозяина Дикой охоты. Где-то по правую руку от него шумел ночной город, машины катились по уложенной булыжником мостовой, электричество высветлило мосты как полоски на поверхности темной Влтавы, но здесь не существовало ничего кроме колдовства. Призыв колебался в воздухе, будто невидимыми нитями опоясывая парк: деревья с опадающими листьями, дворец, водонапорную башню, дороги, соединяющие остров с сушей. Стек с причалов и растворился в воде, поднялся в небо порывом ветра, завибрировал будто струна. Крис не мог увидеть зов, не мог услышать его, но почувствовал кожей – и эта кожа покрылась мурашками, когда сила скользнула по ней и унеслась прочь, не затронув.   
И они пришли. Прозрачными тенями всадники прискакали с реки, поднялись на холм, где стоял замок, и окружили Эрлкенига. Они приветствовали его, они радовались ему и восхваляли, но Крис не слышал ни единого звука, ни пения рога, ни смеха, ни голосов.   
Зак протянул руку в черной перчатке, и перед ним проявилась Зои, прямо из воздуха, будто какой-то призрак, мгновенно обретший форму и плоть. Она обняла его и что-то сказала, Зак тихо произнес пару слов в ответ, но Крис не мог услышать их: так и стоял зачарованный, пока невидимая стая носилась вокруг него.   
– Великолепно, – сухо сказал голос за его спиной, разрушая момент. – Теперь еще и они здесь.   
– Не волнуйся, Бен, – сказал Зак и повернулся – уже скинув свой плащ и шлем, но все еще стоя в центре огромной черной тени, что накрыла половину острова и продолжала наползать дальше, – ты выбрал хорошее место. Тут нас никто не потревожит.


	8. Глава 6

Крис побродил по залам, поразглядывал лепные потолки, колоны и массивные люстры, и пришел к выводу, что такое он уже видел и не раз. Ничего особенного. Дворец как дворец. Разве что на острове, пустой и заколоченный: летние приемы уже отгремели, а до рождественских торжеств далеко. В одном из залов он обнаружил с десяток банок краски, лестницу и несколько упаковок полиэтиленовой пленки – то ли рабочие собирались начать ремонт в ближайшее время, то ли просто запаслись материалами заранее.   
Антон нашел камин в северном крыле – комната, конечно, была гораздо менше парадного зала, но все присутствующие туда поместились без усилий. Даже те, кто компании не жаждал: Элис сидела на полу, бездумно глядя в огонь, и ни с кем не разговаривала. Бен бесцеремонно расправился с пленкой, покрывавшей большое кресло в углу, и занял его на правах хозяина. Никто ему перечить не стал. Зак устроился на большом диване посреди комнаты, Зои прижалась к его боку, и на столике перед ними как по волшебству возникли тарелки, наполненные едой: горячее, только с огня мясо, какие-то фрукты, бутылки вина и высокие серебряные кубки. Тени промелькнули по комнате и бесшумно исчезли, выполнив свою работу. Крис покосился на Карла: каково, а? – но тот даже внимания не обратил, сидел на краешке какой-то кушетки с гнутыми ножками, и настороженно потирал шею.  
– Да хватит уже, – не выдержал Антон, – можно подумать, у тебя там куска не хватает! Все на месте!  
– Можно подумать? – медленно повторил Карл. – Можно подумать?! Меня вампир укусил! Не комар какой-то!   
– Чешется? – обронила Зои, отрезая кусочек мяса и накалывая его на кончик ножа.   
Карл глянул на нее ранеными глазами, но ничего не сказал. Зато Элис пробормотала, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
– Я больше не могу. Я такого не хотела…  
Крису было ее жаль, но он не понимал, кого утешать первого: Карла, который чуть не умер, или Элис, которая при этом присутствовала?   
– Кто-нибудь из вас объяснит, что произошло? – спросил он, наверное, уже в десятый раз. Из того угла, где обосновался Бен, неслось одобрительное молчание, но Зак смотрел на Зои, будто никого рядом вообще не было. Когда он начал говорить, Крис даже не понял:  
– Я видел кольцо. Пойду на встречу с ним завтра ночью. Кристофер, ты увидишься с Шиповник и обо всем договоришься.   
– Нет, а он все не прекращает командовать! – пробормотал Бен.  
Зак чуть приподнял бровь, но продолжил говорить, обращаясь к Крису:  
– Я надеюсь, мы успеем провернуть все за пару ночей.  
До Хэллоуина, понял Крис. Бен громко фыркнул.   
– Ты же убьешь этого гада? – с надеждой спросил Карл.  
Элис подняла голову, оторвавшись от созерцания языков пламени в камине, и тоже посмотрела на Зака. Все они повернулись к нему, даже Антон замер с бутылкой в руке, ожидая ответа.   
Зак молчал – возможно, чуть дольше, чем требовалось для обдумывания ответа. Потом он покачал головой и признался:  
– Все очень сложно.  
– Блестяще, – сказал Бен и добавил, чтобы никто не усомнился, – просто великолепно. Когда Сафир сказала, что у тебя есть какой-то свой план, я не принял всерьез ее слова – мало ли что может болтать эта чокнутая! Но теперь я вижу, что она была права! Что за игру ты ведешь, Охотник?  
Крис не заметил, когда он поднялся с кресла и переместился ближе к Заку, это было практически невидимое глазу движение. В комнате стояла опасная тишина – не такая, как в трактире, живая: слышно было, как трещит огонь, как прерывисто дышит Элис, все еще на грани слез. Но Крис видел, как Зои положила руку на свой кинжал, будто ненароком, как Сара, сидевшая на полу, подтянула ноги, будто готовясь нападать, как остановился Антон, склонив голову набок и внимательно наблюдая за трактирщиком.  
А Зак – Зак повернулся к Крису и наполовину разочарованно, наполовину удивленно спросил:  
– Она тебя видела?..  
– Она нас обоих видела, – отозвался Бен.   
– Я не с тобой разговариваю, трактирщик, – отмахнулся Зак, и небрежный тон, которым это было сказано, зацепил даже Криса. – Кристофер, она тебя хорошо рассмотрела? Слышала твое имя?  
– Да… я думаю.  
Бен назвал их имена громко, четко. Это что-то значило? Крис растерянно глянул на него, потом на Зака.  
– Я пытаюсь защитить тебя, – тихо начал Зак, – спрятать от Совета, от высших фэйри. Смертные – разменная монета для тех, кто ходит за гранью. А он подсовывает тебя прямо ей под нос, да еще и имя называет!   
– Защитить? – презрительно повторил Бен. – Не ты ли только что отправлял его к этой летней девчушке, как там ее?   
– Это другое!  
– Ничего подобного! Ты пытался убить его, когда впервые увидел – да, помню, это и моя вина тоже, но хватит уже лицемерить! Ты знаешь, что с ним уже все кончено! – продолжал наступать Бен. – Так прекрати изображать, что пытаешься что-то сделать! Прекрати лгать! Что тебе нужно от Спящего? Что за игру ты ведешь? Я знаю, что он взял у Банкиров, – он ухмыльнулся, – в сочетании с перстнем Гоэтии интересная вырисовывается картина!..  
Крис зацепился сначала за «с ним уже все кончено», но последние слова перебили и эту мысль.   
– Хочешь обвинить моего короля в сговоре со Спящим Рыцарем? – прошипела Зои. – Ты вообще знаешь, что это за существо?.. Ты его видел?.. Разговаривал с ним?..  
Она его знала, вспомнил Крис, она появилась в парке на Геллерте дрожащая и перепуганная, жалась к Заку и умоляла, чтобы он сделал что-то. Они провели в ванной комнате почти полчаса, и до сих пор Зои не любила вспоминать о своей встрече с вампирским князем. А ведь она встречалась с ним и раньше…   
– Я просто хочу знать, что он задумал, – отчеканил Бенедикт. – Мы никогда не были на одной стороне…  
– Вот именно, – перебил его Зак, поднимаясь с дивана. Теперь они с Беном стояли друг напротив друга, и Крис в ужасе подумал, что вот сейчас они наверняка подерутся: как-нибудь особенно жутко, используя все свои сверхъестественные силы, разнесут все вокруг и кто-нибудь наверняка умрет, потому что это не какие-то посторонние тролли или вампиры, это Бен с Заком, его Бен и его Зак, и они всегда так странно друг на друга смотрели!  
– Это и были твои клиенты? Ты поговорил с Банкирами, а потом бросился к Сафир? – продолжал Эрлкениг. – Или Банкиры наняли тебя найти перстень? И взамен пообещали?.. Что, трактирщик? Расскажешь мне?  
Всегда и без того светлая кожа Бена стала белой, точно мел.  
– Нет, прекратите, – не успев подумать, Крис вклинился между ними, – пожалуйста, только не сейчас!  
– А когда? – уронил Зак. – Он хочет объяснений – что ж, я тоже их хочу!   
– Тебе не справиться с князем, – негромко, но угрожающе предупредил Бен.  
– Ой ли, – откровенно насмехался Зак. – Кто бы говорил!   
– Нет-нет-нет, чувак, – Крис уперся обеими ладонями в грудь Эрлкенигу и попытался отодвинуть назад, но проще было сражаться с бетонной стеной, – немедленно прекрати! Вы оба! Зои, скажи ему! Бен, хватит! Зак!..  
– И погляди, до чего мы докатились, – сказал Бен, и Крис не понял, к чему именно это относилось. Потом трактирщик покачал головой и отступил. – Нет, я не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать. Я просто пойду и заберу все, что ему не принадлежит.  
Он резко развернулся и зашагал к выходу – двери громко распахнулись перед ним, и Крис помчался за Бенедиктом, потому что не мог оставить все так.  
– Бен, подожди! Бен!   
Догнал и пошел рядом, пытаясь приноровиться к быстрым шагам.  
– Подожди, ну нельзя же так!.. Мы обо всем договорились… у Зака есть план! Вы могли бы действовать с ним заодно!  
Бен издал какой-то полузадушенный звук, что-то среднее между смешком и стоном.  
– Пожалуйста, не нужно вот так!.. Это может быть опасно! Мы же ничего про него не знаем! – выкрикнул Крис, когда понял, что трактирщик не собирается останавливаться.   
– У него есть то, что нужно мне, – сообщил Бен, сбегая по ступеням. – И я возьму это.  
– Черт возьми, Бен!.. – Крис бессильно остановился на площадке, бессильно глядя вслед. – Не нужно делать этого, чувак! – прокричал он, но тяжелая входная дверь уже хлопнула, а Бен исчез в темноте. Растворился в воздухе или ушел по земле, как обычный человек, которым притворялся большую часть времени, неизвестно.   
– Твою мать! – проорал Крис. Больше всего ему хотелось треснуть кулаком по чему-нибудь, и когда он развернулся, то все еще был полон этого желания… а потом увидел Эрлкенига, который прислонился к стене. У ног его сидела большая черная гончая.   
– Не волнуйся, этот точно вернется, – спокойно сказал он.   
– Серьезно?!  
– Вполне. Я уверен, что Бенедикт сможет выпутаться откуда угодно…  
– Нет, я не про это, – перебил Крис. – Серьезно, что за херня? Вы двое не могли в другое время поругаться? У нас и так проблем хватает, а вы устроили здесь какие-то петушиные бои! Орали друг на друга, как… как…как я не знаю кто!.. Выясняли, кто из вас круче?! Неужели нельзя просто какое-то время воздержаться от упреков и работать вместе?!  
– Скажи это своему другу Бенедикту.  
– Да? – Крис подошел ближе и с вызовом уставился на Эрлкенига. – Почему тогда ты не расскажешь, что задумал? Неужели это так сложно?  
Зак какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами:  
– Я знаю кое-что о Спящем.   
– Тогда почему ты не рассказал Бену? – Крис все еще не мог поверить, что эти двое не сумели договориться. На языке у него вертелся вопрос - что именно знает Эрлкениг? Но он прекрасно понимал, что тот вряд ли ответит.  
– А почему он не рассказал мне о сделке с Банком? – парировал Зак.  
– Да потому что не успел! Это случилось в трактире, когда мы все пили и болтали! Я случайно увидел того типа… Брюс, ты его знаешь, – внезапно вспомнил Крис. – Те два костюмчика на Совете! Я не особенно слышал, о чем они говорили, – торопливо добавил он, – но Бен потом рассказал мне об этой заемной силе у Спящего… Они хотят вернуть силу, Зак! И Бен подозревает…ох.  
Он испуганно поднял глаза на Зака, но тот выглядел по-прежнему невозмутимым. Крис даже произнести вслух свои подозрения не мог, только смотрел и пытался сообразить, что происходит.   
– Не спрашивай, – предупредил Зак и покачал головой, – не спрашивай, потому что я не смогу тебе ответить.   
Крис облизал пересохшие губы, покачал головой и отступил назад. Внезапно он ощутил пустоту и усталость: хотелось лечь прямо здесь, на полу, заснуть и проспать пару суток.   
– Кристофер, ты должен встретиться с Шиповник, – сказал Зак, возвращая его в реальный мир. – Уговорить ее помочь, как мы обсуждали ранее. Она должна уничтожить заклятие на кольце и тогда…  
– Знаю, нельзя будет призвать демонов. Я понял. Но, что, если у Бена получится…  
– Не-а, – покачал головой Зак, выглядя одновременно по-человечески молодым и ужасно древним. Крис не знал, как ему это удавалось. – Поверь мне, как верил раньше, ладно?  
Против воли Крис почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбку.   
– Я всегда попадаюсь на эту штуку. Ладно. Хорошо. Только если ты объяснишь, что означает «со мной все кончено». Почему он это сказал? Ты ведь знаешь!  
Зак посмотрел на него темными блестящими глазами. Собака заворочалась у его ног, и Крис понял, что это была именно та тихая гончая, которая теперь везде ходила за Эрлкенигом.  
– Я расскажу позже.   
– Так и знал, – буркнул Крис и протиснулся мимо него – посмотреть, как там Карл и Элис.  
– Твои друзья в безопасности.  
– Да…  
Он хотел сказать – теперь в безопасности? Или будут в безопасности, если станут держаться подальше – от Бенедиктской, от него самого, от Криса?   
Все эти секреты, тайны и замалчивания ужасно бесили.


	9. Глава 7

Крис отыскал нужную комнату, дернул на себя дверь, но внутри было пусто – за исключением Элис, которая по-прежнему сидела на полу возле камина. Карла рядом с ней не было. Крис потоптался у входа, потом подошел ближе и присел рядом. Элис головы не подняла – вырвала страницу из своей тетради, скомкала и кинула в огонь. Судя по количеству оставшихся листов, занималась она этим делом уж некоторое время.  
– Вот дерьмо, Крис, – негромко сказала она. – Я и не думала, что такое возможно.  
Он дипломатично промолчал – а кто думал, что в один прекрасный день его лучшего друга покусают вампиры, а двое других… хм… на друзей они точно не тянули, но кем-то важным все равно были? В общем, эти самые важные кто-то разругаются друг с другом едва ли не до драки.   
– Я больше не могу так. Это не для меня, не могу, – повторила Элис и вырвала очередную страницу. Тетрадь была исписана ее мелким быстрым почерком с вкраплениями совсем иного письма – аккуратного, украшенного завитушками. Крис уже видел такой и знал, кому он принадлежит.  
– Я прошу прощения.  
– За что? – она глянула на него, не понимая. Глаза покраснели от слез, волосы спутались и повисли сосульками. – Ты ни в чем не виноват… Мне не нужно было останавливаться надолго, – твердо сказала Элис. – Знала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, что надо ехать дальше!  
– Но как же… – растерялся Крис. – Это же Прага! Здесь мы! Карл! И я! Как можно отсюда уехать?!..   
– И колдовство, – она с треском рванула бумагу. – Слишком много колдовства для меня одной.  
– Ты разговариваешь со своей мертвой бабушкой, – напомнил Крис, за что Элис наградила его раненым взглядом.  
– Это совсем другое. Бабуля, она… часть меня. Так давно было. Я не могу себя иначе представить. А тут… – она покачала головой. – Это не то, с чем я бы хотела встречаться каждый день.  
– Тебе и не придется. Я думаю, Зак найдет способ уничтожить эту тварь. Или Бен, – он не стал бы списывать со счетов трактирщика. – Вот увидишь, они что-нибудь придумают, я уверен, они на запчасти его разберут, и все снова станет хорошо!   
– Ой, Крис, – Элис подняла на него тяжелый взгляд, – ты так ничего и не понял.  
– Тогда расскажи мне, – попросил он и положил свою руку на ее. Поверх дневника, уже более чем наполовину превратившегося в золу. – Я… черт возьми, я думаю, нам всем троим нужно сесть и поговорить обо всем, что случилось! Я, ты и Карл, никого лишнего! Никаких вампиров, никаких…  
– Он был совсем не такой, – пробормотала она. Крис замолчал, ожидая продолжения. – Я ожидала, что будет страшно, но он… Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе, как встретилась с Дикой охотой? – внезапно перескочила она.   
Крис пожал плечами. Вроде бы что-то было, когда они еще пытались вычислить эмиссара Титании.   
– Так вот, с ним было точно так же, – сказала Элис, невидящими глазами глядя в огонь. – Когда Спящий Рыцарь посмотрел на меня, я…  
– Испугалась? Оцепенела? Поверь мне, – фыркнул Крис, – я знаю, на что это похоже! Каждый раз, когда кто-то из фэйри смотрит на меня…  
– Я хотела его. Как… в физическом смысле хотела.   
Крис так и замер с открытым ртом.  
– Я хотела его, потому что именно так его чары действуют. Он колдует на всех вокруг, и Карл… мы все… – она затрясла головой. – Нет, я даже спрашивать не хочу. Это было мерзко. Противно. Господи, я хочу принять горячий душ, вымыться с ног до головы, только чтобы избавиться от этого дерьма! Но это еще не самое страшное, Крис, – она стряхнула его руку и кинула остатки блокнота в камин. Какое-то время они оба наблюдали за тем, как огонь пожирает картон, ничего не оставляя от бумажных страниц. – Когда мы перенеслись сюда – портал сработал – когда я почувствовала, что Карл сейчас умрет, вот прямо сейчас, на моих руках… – она всхлипнула, потом оттерла рукой глаза, еще сильнее размазав косметику. – Тогда Охотник забрал его.  
– Что?!  
– Я думала, что уже не смогу испугаться сильней, но он просто… то, что он сделал, вот это было страшнее всего.  
Отодвинул меня в сторону, будто я какая-то вещь, сел рядом с Карлом, и вот тогда… Я почувствовала, как что-то жуткое коснулось меня – но я не могла это увидеть, только ощущала. Твой Эрлкениг ничего не делал, только руку положил на лоб Карлу, и… я не уверена, что там происходило, хотя я все время смотрела, глаза у меня были открыты.   
Знаешь, так бывает, когда плаваешь в озере и вдруг натыкаешься на холодный источник. Такой ледяной, что все тело сводит. Я однажды купалась в Фюлингере, мы поехали туда с друзьями на выходные… неважно.  
Я была внутри этого ледяного потока, Крис. И нет, он не был холодным. Я не знаю, как объяснить!.. Это была такая чистая, концентрированная магия, и от нее волосы дыбом вставали. То, что он делает – с исчезновениями и внезапными появлениями, вся эта игра с тенью и светом – это как цирковой балаган на ярмарке. Какие-то финтифлюшки. То, что он действительно прячет под всеми этими дешевыми шмотками и замашками бродяги, оно огромное и страшное. И оно вовсе не человеческое.   
– Я знаю, – сказал Крис, когда Элис замолчала. – Поверь мне, я все про него знаю, и…  
– Ты ни хрена не знаешь, – глухо сказала она. – Он такое же чудовище, как и Спящий. Может быть, даже хуже.   
– Зак спас Карла, – несколько резче, чем собирался, ответил он. – Если бы он был чудовищем, то не стал бы защищать меня!   
Она хмыкнула, как будто это не было аргументом, и притянула к себе сумку. Медленно поднялась на ноги, и Крис тоже встал.  
– На твоем месте я бы уехала подальше отсюда и молилась всем известным богам, чтобы он нашел меня не сразу.   
– Элис, все не может быть так страшно! – он протянул руку, но она шарахнулась в сторону и помотала головой.  
– Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Тебя там не было. Ты ничего не видел.  
– Он спас моего друга! – в отчаянье выкрикнул Крис. – Элис, ты чего?! Ты же только что сказала, что Карл едва не умер у тебя на руках! Если бы не Зак, мы бы потеряли Карла!   
Она глянула на него – и Крис вдруг понял, что доказывать ей что-то уже бесполезно. Более того, на какую-то секунду ему показалось, что она хочет ответить на это тираду – и что ответ бы ему совсем не понравился.  
– Я все, Крис, – она сказала так тихо, что он едва услышал. – Я не могу так больше. Это слишком.  
– Ты уходишь? – спросил он, но и так все было понятно.  
Элис кивнула и провела рукой по лицу, убирая спутанные волосы, шмыгнула носом.   
– Я еще не знаю… куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. И прошу тебя…  
– Понял, – обреченно сказал Крис. – Я не буду спрашивать, куда именно ты направляешься. А Карлу хотя бы скажешь?..  
– Он уже знает, – обронила Элис, подходя к двери. – Я ему первому все объяснила.  
Крис до боли сжал челюсти, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего. Элис вышла прочь – но тут же вернулась, подошла к камину и произнесла безжизненным голосом:  
– Чуть не забыла.  
Золотой чешский грош полетел в огонь, а следом за ним последовал и белый платок, украшенный на уголке инициалами Б.К.  
Элис ушла и больше не возвращалась.


	10. Глава 8

Крис около часа бродил между полок в супермаркете, пока не набрал полную корзину разнообразных вещей. Свежая клубника, пять ароматических свечей, зеленый пластиковый коврик, детская книжка сказок и лак для ногтей. Фиолетовый, с блестками.   
Он заплатил за все это добро довольно внушительную сумму денег, вышел на улицу и отправился на Кампу. Там, в сквере, он разложил на земле все принесенные предметы, зажег свечи и сел рядом. Закрыл глаза и подумал о теплых летних деньках, о солнце на своем лице, о мягком прикосновении травы к босым ступням, о поцелуях, пахнущих ягодами, о первоцветах и золотых рыбках…  
– Ух ты!   
Он распахнул глаза и увидел ее – и не сумел сдержать улыбки. Шиповник с явным удовлетворением разглядывала выложенные на земле предметы, а потом наклонилась и подняла пузырек с лаком:  
– Я впечатлена! Ты смог отличить фиалковый от лилового!   
– Старался, – скромно сказал Крис. Поднялся с земли и предложил ей. – Хочешь есть? Пойдем, прошвырнемся по центру!  
Шиповник кивнула и ухватилась за протянутую руку.  
День, что начинался с противного мелкого дождя, внезапно просветлел к обеду. Тучи, которые висели так низко над городом и едва не цеплялись за шпили башен, разошлись, пропуская солнце – внезапно такое же яркое, как в июне. Крис все косился на небо, пытаясь выяснить: всему ли городу так повезло, или только набережной?  
– Что ты там выглядываешь? – спросила Шиповник, вгрызаясь в горячую колбаску. Сок брызнул во все стороны, и Крис протянул ей припасенную для такого случая салфетку.   
– Просто проверяю.  
– Чего проверяешь?  
– Солнце светит над тобой, – ухмыльнулся он.  
Шиповник шепотом выругалась и добавила уже нормальным, но все-таки чуть раздраженным голосом:  
– Ну, извини! С этим я ничего не могу поделать! Хочешь? – в качестве компенсации она ткнула ему в лицо своей едой, но Крис отмахнулся. До встречи с ней он успел поболтаться по городу и перекусить в одной из уличных кафешек, где в преддверии холодов уже угощали горячим вином со специями. Крис тосковал по кухне на Бенедиктской с ее привычным утренним шумом: Бен как обычно ругается с поставщиками, кто-то из девушек прихорашивается за стойкой, готовясь принимать первых клиентов, а на сковородах в кухне уже шкворчит мясо.   
Но как бы ему ни хотелось дойти до трактира в переулках у Пороховой башни, здравый смысл подсказывал этого не делать. И Заку вовсе незачем было предупреждать его держаться подальше от Бенедиктской, у Криса своя голова на плечах есть. Он думал о Норике, о других людях, что были там вчера, о тех, кто пришел сегодня утром и увидел… что они там увидели, он не был уверен, но в чем не сомневался – Бен никогда не забудет про свой ненаглядный трактир, что бы ни произошло. Он вернется, наведет порядок, расставит все по местам, и дни потекут ладно, как лучшее в городе пиво по стенкам высокого бокала.  
– Что стряслось? – спросила Шиповник, слизывая кетчуп с пальцев.   
Днем, рядом с ней, пока он грелся в лучах последнего осеннего солнца, ночные ужасы казались Крису не такими яркими, как прежде. И он не был уверен, что может ей рассказать, а что – нет.  
– Ты знаешь про Спящего Рыцаря? – забросил он удочку издалека.   
– Не-а, не слышала. Хотя, подожди – это тот псих, который хотел меня убить? Вместе с зубастой дамочкой?   
– Он вампир вообще-то.  
– Какая разница, – легкомысленно заявила Шиповник, и Крис ей даже немножко позавидовал. Но тут же заметил свежее пятно горчицы на щеке и протянул чистую салфетку. – Ага, спасибо. Плевать на этого типа, лучше расскажи, как тут у вас?  
– У нас? – растерялся Крис. – У кого это – у нас?  
– В прекрасном мире смертных, – пафосно изрекла она, но тут же хихикнула, чем свела на нет всю патетику. – Здесь, у тебя в городе. Вообще. Сто лет не была на земле, и если бы ты не позвал меня сегодня, еще бы столько не появлялась. А знаешь, как скучно иногда бывает, когда даже новой музыки скачать негде, и еще с этими…  
– Сто лет? – он остановился и изумленно глянул на нее.   
Шиповник засунула в рот последний кусочек колбаски и выразительно развела руками – мол, нашел время задавать неуместные вопросы. Она нисколько не изменилась со времени их последней встречи – разве что волосы снова были обрезаны до плеч и покрашены в бирюзовый цвет. Одежда, по контрасту с прической, была довольно скромной: всего-навсего канареечно-желтые джинсы, черная футболка и курточка, обвешанная значками. Крис в очередной раз задался вопросом, сколько Шиповник было лет – на самом деле. Без колдовских штучек.   
– Я знаю про всю фигню со временем. На своей шкуре прочувствовал – помнишь, когда мы договорились встретиться под часами, а я опоздал на месяц?  
Она промычала что-то невнятное и кивнула.   
– Так тебя правда не было сто лет?  
Шиповник тяжело вздохнула, прожевала колбаску и вытерла остатки горчицы со щеки.   
– Понятия не имею! Слушай, все так странно, что я и считать забываю! Ты бы сам затерялся в этой фигне, – она толкнула его кулаком в плечо. Сегодня Шиповник не целовала его, хотя и повисла на шее при встрече. Она оставалась сама собой – поддразнивала, насмехалась беззлобно, но больше не пыталась залезть в штаны и не заигрывала с ним. Как будто вся… романтика? Ну ладно, пусть будет романтика, хоть ему и не нравилось это слово – так вот, все это исчезло, будто никогда и не было. Крис не знал, что делать: то ли обидеться, то ли вздохнуть с облегчением?..  
– Вот я и решила особо не заморачиваться – сто лет, двести… плевать! Так что у вас нового?  
– В общем и целом, Спящий Рыцарь, к нему попало одно кольцо…  
Она закатила глаза, но стойко выслушала все остальное. Крис не стал посвящать Шиповник в подробности ссоры Бена с Заком, но рассказал все о Карле. И о демонах, которые появлялись все чаще и чаще в последнее время.   
Они подошли к Карлову мосту, когда он закончил говорить, и Шиповник повернула обратно.  
– Так его надо убить? Знаешь, где логово у этого мудака? У меня еще полчаса свободных!  
Крис покосился на нее с сомнением. Звучит заманчиво, но абсолютно вразрез с планами остальных, так что лучше…  
– Спасибо, конечно, но я понятия не имею, где он прячется сейчас. Наверное, они сами справятся… – неопределенно, зато правдиво. – Вся проблема в кольце. Как думаешь, ты сможешь уничтожить заклинание?  
– Зачем мне это делать? – легкомысленно сообщила она, и, не удержавшись, прыснула от смеха. – О, Крис… у тебя лицо такое испуганное стало! Я пошутила! Конечно, я все могу!   
– Успокоила, – пробормотал он и остановился у стальной решетки набережной, привалился к ней спиной. Шиповник тут же устроилась на каменной тумбе рядом и толкнула его локтем.   
– Что ж, решил, я тоже свихнулась? Вокруг меня целая куча ненормальных фэйри, но я все еще могу думать собственные мысли! Даже спустя сто лет, – захихикав, добавила она.   
– Ну, все, теперь ты будешь все время это вспоминать… – простонал Крис.   
Она подтянула к себе одну ногу, уперлась подбородком в колено и уставилась на Влтаву. Крис на всякий случай приготовился ее ловить, но Шиповник вроде бы не собиралась никуда падать: ни в реку, ни ему в руки.   
– Когда принесешь кольцо – я сниму заклинание, – пообещала она. – И это все?   
– А что тебе еще нужно? Какой-то долбанутый вампир… – он заставил себя понизить голос, когда две женщины, проходившие мимо, оглянулись на них, – …напал на одного моего друга и напугал другого! И мне не нравится, что демоны ходят среди людей как у себя дома, – Крис покачал головой, – абсолютно не нравится!   
– Уверен, что не знаешь, где он сейчас?   
Крис покачал головой. Он сомневался, что и Бен, и Зак обрадовались, появись Шиповник где-то поблизости от Спящего Рыцаря. Что бы они ни задумали, участие фэйри явно не предусматривалось.   
– Полчаса, – повторила Шиповник, покачивая ногой и разглядывая крепость на другом берегу. – О, знаю!  
Она спрыгнула с парапета, схватила Криса за руку и потянула вперед.   
– Пойдем в твой трактир! Подразним старого ворчуна, я давно хотела познакомиться с ним!   
Крис затормозил ее, изо всех сил упираясь пятками в землю.   
– Нет, не стоит. Абсолютно исключено. Бен вряд ли обрадуется и… по-моему, сейчас там небезопасно.   
Шиповник остановилась и с сомнением глянула на него.  
– Тараканы, – ляпнул Крис, – целое нашествие тараканов. И пауки. Бен уже вызвал специалистов по дезинсекции, но пока сам не проверит каждый угол, не успокоится.   
– Фууу, – она сморщила нос. – Гадость!  
– Вот именно. Так что Бенедиктская отменяется, увы…  
– Ладно, тогда другой план, – Шиповник не так просто было смутить. Она крепче сжала пальцы на руке Криса, подтащила к ближайшему дереву и шагнула в него, как будто ничего естественней не было, как раствориться в стволе посреди белого дня.  
– Черт, – зашипел Крис, глядя, как его рука по локоть исчезла в дереве. Он судорожно завертел головой, пытаясь понять, сколь человек сейчас глазеет на них, но Шиповник дернула изнутри, и он полетел вперед по инерции. На портал это было совсем не похоже. Он видел пару раз, как Зои путешествовала таким образом, но представить не мог, насколько все странно. Мгновение – и они оказались в темном помещении с низким потолком, похожим на… точно, туго сплетенные хвойные лапы. Пахло здесь соответственно: насыщенно и терпко, а еще к аромату сосновых и еловых игл примешивался запах цитрусов. Как на Рождество. До которого, между прочим, было еще два месяца.  
Крис закрыл рот и постарался не пялиться, когда Шиповник провела его за собой через наполовину заполненный зал. Здесь было несколько существ, которые выглядели как люди (на пришедших они не обратили никакого внимания, погруженные в разговор), а еще несколько крутых парней, больше всего смахивающих на байкеров-викингов (доспехи и бороды в комплекте, громкие голоса и кожаная одежда, а еще Крис успел рассмотреть, что один не погнушался джинсовым комбинезоном, что придавало ему, ну… слегка человеческий вид). Стайка бледных девушек, одетые в платья, так похожие на мшисто-зеленый туман (эти зашептались, когда Крис прошел мимо, но умолкли, стоило Шиповник повернуть голову), а еще странное, похожее на змею существо, свернувшееся за столиком в углу над массивным кальяном.  
– Чудное местечко, – пробормотал Крис, придвигая табурет.   
Шиповник радостно улыбнулась в ответ:  
– Тебе нравится? Обожаю этот паб!   
Она выбрала им места в центре – и в то же время, поодаль от всех остальных. Крис не знал, как так получилось: зал оказался гораздо больше, чем на первый взгляд. Повсюду были расставлены огромные подсвечники, залитые воском до основания, вросшие в пол, точно огромные восковые сталагмиты. Некоторые из них за малым не доходили до потолка. Крис мельком подумал о пожарной безопасности – огнетушителей нигде не наблюдалось. Еще одно колдовство, скорее всего.   
– Канун, – сказала Шиповник, и он удивленно повернулся к ней. – Канун, – повторила она, явно довольная произведенным эффектом. – Паб так называется.  
Крис хмыкнул, но ничего не успел ответить – к их столику уже подошел официант. Черный, сморщенный, с лицом, похожим на узловатый корень.   
– Миледи, – он поклонился Шиповник, – что будете пить?  
– Ягодный сок. И плесни туда джина побольше. Крис?  
– Только воду, спасибо, – он вовремя вспомнил об осторожности. Шиповник удивленно вскинула брови и спросила:  
– У Эрла научился? Или боишься, что после его вина все остальное покажется безвкусным?  
Крис предпочитал пиво на Бенедиктской всем напиткам в мире – и не то, что выносили в глиняном кувшине по особым случаям и потчевали важных гостей (Бен ругался вполголоса, но брал плату старыми монетами, полосками серебра и мелкими артефактами без вопросов), а то, что наливали простым смертным из аппарата за стойкой. Обычное пиво, без наворотов, и в то же время неуловимо отличающееся от тех напитков, что подавали в других ресторанах Праги.   
– Просто не хочу напиваться с утра, – он улыбнулся, надеясь, что Шиповник не станет расспрашивать дальше. – Слушай, когда ты сказала про другой план, честно говоря, я на секунду подумал… впрочем, полчаса, конечно, слишком мало, – оборвал он себя и снова улыбнулся, разводя руками. – Кажется, я пропустил тот момент, когда ты предложила остаться друзьями.  
Шиповник молча смотрела на него, и ее глаза отливали фиолетовым еще больше, чем обычно.   
Парень, похожий на дерево, поставил перед ней высокий бокал, наполненный темной жидкостью, и запотевший стакан с водой – перед Крисом.   
– Ну, за что выпьем? – бодро поинтересовался он, поднимая воду.  
 _– Проворней тени, мимолетней сна…_  
– О, нет, и ты туда же?! – простонал Крис. – Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то начинает такое!  
– Какое? – невинно спросила Шиповник.  
– Стихи. Какие-нибудь цитаты из классики! Двойное дно! Многозначительность!   
– Как скажешь, – она пожала плечами и сделала пару глотков из своего бокала.   
Крис тоже выпил – вода оказалась ледяной, все зубы от нее тут же заломило.  
Шиповник поставила бокал на деревянный стол, вытерла губы тыльной стороной руки и торжественно сообщила:  
– Ладно, нафиг. Проще говоря, Крис, мы не можем быть вместе!  
– Да ладно, – новость была не то, чтобы новостью, но никогда не мешало уточнить. – Мы же не какие-нибудь трагически разлученные в младенчестве брат с сестрой?   
Шиповник моргнула:  
– Хм.  
– Только не говори, что угадал, – покрываясь мурашками, и вовсе не от ледяной воды, попросил Крис.  
– Честно говоря, понятия не имею, – она пожала плечами. – Я в курсе, что ты у нас потеряшка, но я-то точно нет.   
– Мне не нравится, как это звучит, – проворчал он. – Как будто я собака или кошка.  
– Попугайчик.  
– Ручная крыса.  
– Белая мышь.  
– Бр-р-р!  
– Первый начал!  
– И все-таки теорию с родственниками не мешает проверить…  
Шиповник хихикнула и допила свой сок. Наклонилась через стол и чмокнула Криса в кончик носа.   
– Проверяй, если хочешь. Если получится – расскажи мне. Я бы хотела знать, откуда ты. Но не слишком надейся на ответы.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Крис и, повинуясь мгновенному порыву, накрыл ее руку своей. – Я не идиот, я знаю, что не стоит искать всю жизнь. Я и не собираюсь ничего такого делать. Иногда мне вообще плевать, – он покачал головой, – правда, наплевать. Какая разница?   
Шиповник смотрела на него, чуть прищурившись.   
– Полчаса истекли. Но если что – ты зови. Держись крепче.  
– Ага, – он не понял, к чему относились ее последние слова, и едва не заорал от неожиданности, когда обнаружил, что сидит на каменной тумбе набережной. Крис торопливо спустил ноги на брусчатку и вцепился в решетку, переводя дыхание. Вечерело, солнце садилось где-то за густыми тучами, и прохладный ветер заставлял прохожих кутаться в одежду.  
Шиповник рядом не было.  
– Черт, – сказал Крис, бессмысленно топчась на месте, – черт возьми, черт!..


	11. Глава 9

Она разжала руку и ушла – будто под воду нырнула, легко и привычно. И только на полпути заметила: что-то было не так. Тень от старой мостовой башни прицепилась к подолу куртки, прилипла к подошвам и больно ухватила за волосы, дернув голову.   
Джени взвизгнула и остановилась, стряхнула тень и повернулась к той лицом, согревая ладонь пылающим шариком энергии.   
– Ты еще кто?!  
Тень была мальчиком – пару лет назад по человеческим меркам и несколько веков по сверхъестественным она могла бы назвать его своим ровесником. Бледный, с темными спутанными волосами и пронзительными глазами, он был бы даже красив, если бы Джени не почувствовала в нем сразу что-то неприятное. Ледяное как капли дождя, падающие за шиворот, темное, с легким запахом гнили и земли.   
Он скривил рот в легкой ухмылке и отвесил поклон:  
– Летняя Дева. Вот наконец мы и встретились.   
– Спящий Рыцарь, – догадалась она, рассматривая мальчишку. Он был худой и высокий, но весь какой-то ломкий, тронешь – рассыплется. Джени стряхнула свет с ладони, и он медленно поднялся наверх, завис под потолком старого подземелья. Потолок этот слегка подрагивал, и Джени вспомнила, уже с трудом, почему – метро, человеческие поезда ходят под рекой, но есть места куда более глубокие.   
– Чего тебе надо? – она уперла руки в боки, с вызовом глядя на вампира. Князь или нет, он был всего лишь мертвым мальчишкой – и рядом с ним она чувствовала себя в абсолютной безопасности. Он не мог причинить ей зла – а она ему могла, и это делало Джени хозяйкой положения. Пусть она и попала сюда по его вине.  
– Хотел посмотреть на тебя, принцесса, – оскалился он. – Так ли ты хороша, как говорят.   
– Насмотрелся? – она вскинула голову. – Какого хрена тебе надо, придурок?   
– Фу, как грубо! Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь занимался твоим языком? Я бы мог. С радостью, – он глянул на нее, потом отвел глаза в сторону, потом опять стрельнул темными блестящими зрачками. – Я слышал, смертный называет тебя Шиповник. Подходящее имя. Такая красивая и такая злая…  
– Ой, прекрати, – она закатила глаза. – Серьезно, что ли? Любовные чары? На меня? Ты совсем идиот?  
Он потупился:  
– Просто хотел попробовать…  
– Неудачник, – фыркнула Джени. – И тебя все боятся? Ты запугал моего смертного? Выпустил демонов в человеческий мир? Ты хотел меня убить? Давай, попробуй теперь, – она наступила на него, и Спящий вынужден был попятиться. – Что же ты не пытаешься? Слабак, – презрительно бросила она.   
– Я бы не советовал меня оскорблять, – огрызнулся он.   
– А то что? Демонов напустишь? Не смеши, – она колебалась между тем, чтобы прикончить его здесь и сейчас или притащить к Титании и посмотреть, как поступит та. Наверняка наказание будет не из приятных… так что она только сделает ему одолжение, если избавит от встречи с королевой.   
– Ты самонадеянная сучка, – он сбросил свою маску милого парня, перестав притворяться. – И ты забыла о том, что солнце заходит. Еще немного – и в этом мире наступит ночь. А значит, – его глаза блеснули, – я вполне смогу потягаться с тобой.  
– Не смеши, придурок! Я сильнее тебя. Со мной свет, – она сделала еще шаг вперед, – а с тобой только кучка древних костей.  
Он молчал, злобно глядя на нее.  
– Ах, да, кучка костей и украденное кольцо. Вот это? – она схватила его за руку и вывернула так, чтобы рассмотреть перстень на пальце. А потом попыталась снять его, но Спящий дернулся, оттолкнул ее и вырвал руку – да так резко, что Джени оцарапала кожу об оправу.   
– Блин, – она недовольно глянула на ранку и засунула палец в рот. Вампир как-то странно смотрел на нее, но Джени не придала этому значения.   
– Неосторожная, – тихо произнес Спящий и улыбнулся  
Она вынула палец изо рта и предложила:  
– Отдай кольцо добровольно – и я, так и быть, отпущу тебя на все четыре стороны.  
– Не-а, – протянул он и добавил, будто извиняясь, – такого не случится, Летняя. Будет совсем иначе.  
– Псих чокнутый!  
Она снова облизала ранку и нахмурилась. От привкуса крови закружилась голова, хотя раньше такого никогда не случалось. И во рту было странно… Джени мрачно посмотрела на вампира:  
– Ты меня отравил?   
Он смотрел, не произнося ни звука, и в глазах его полыхало пламя.   
Джени захотелось смеяться, захотелось рассказать этому идиоту, что на нее ничего не подействует, потому что королевская кровь, парень, и лучше бы ему не нарываться, Титания и так рассердится…  
Она отступила назад и еще немного, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. Держаться на ногах вдруг стало довольно трудно. Глаза закрывались сами собой, да и язык отказывался поворачиваться во рту.  
– Это было глупо, – сказала она ему и хихикнула. – Никакой яд не возьмет меня.  
Спящий Рыцарь стоял и ждал.   
– Ноа, – позвала Джени – шепотом, потому что выше ее голос не поднимался. – Ноа, ко мне. Адаир. Ноа.   
– Только попробуй, – прошипел вампир и устремился к ней, но Джени остановила его, призвав на помощь другой шарик ослепительного света. Она сжала его в правой руке и выставила перед собой, левой из последних сил цепляясь за стену. Она хотела лечь на пол и почувствовать под щекой прохладу старого камня. Она хотела закрыть глаза и поспать – совсем немножко, пару минуток, только отдохнуть.  
– Ноа! – отчаянно прошептала Джени, Шиповник, Летняя Дева, соскальзывая вниз. – Адаир!..   
– Ты и твоя чертова свита, – выплюнул Спящий и отошел куда-то в темноту, подступающую из углов. Все вокруг стремительно темнело, и свет на ладони тоже тускнел, и свет под потолком опускался все ниже и ниже.   
– Адаир… – прошептала Джени.   
Тонкая рука, опутанная золотой проволокой, мелькнула перед ее лицом. Кто-то пытался поддержать ее, она слышала их голоса совсем рядом, ощущала присутствие… Но глаза закрывались, и спать хотелось все сильнее и сильнее.  
– Я на минутку, – пробормотала она и уронила голову.  
И все померкло.

 

***  
По дороге он пытался размышлять над тем, что происходило, но мысли путались. С Бенедиктом такое редко случалось – практически никогда с тех пор, как он обустроился в Праге. Трактир был прекрасным местом: чтобы зарабатывать деньги, чтобы скрываться, оставаясь на виду, быть в курсе всех новостей и наслаждаться жизнью. Которой Бенедикт, в принципе, был вполне доволен. По большей части. Почти.   
Он не без любопытства наблюдал за тем, как мальчишка – Криштуф, так уже привычней, ближе, – увязает в стае Охотника, как тащит за собой друзей, не соображая, что в один прекрасный момент ему придется платить за все. Бенедикт не злорадствовал, ни в коей мере, даже на предупреждения не скупился. Вот только смертному оказалось наплевать.   
Он был чем-то еще помимо крошечного человечка – искрой, тихо тлеющей на Бенедиктской, магнитом для неприятностей, болтливым маяком, на который стекались разные дела. Как сулящие прибыль для Бенедикта, так и разорительные, такие вот… Трактир был потерян, когда он устремился на поиски вампирского князя – а вместе с ним и возможности получить обратно свой шлем.   
Банкиры. Он бы выругался на них, если бы мог так же легкомысленно, как и смертные, разбрасываться словами. Брюс знал, чем его зацепить, как взволновать.   
Бенедикт фыркнул, покачал головой, а потом поднял ее, разглядывая небольшой дом – на замок он не тянул, слишком скромно, пряничный домик, дамская шкатулка. Красиво, ничего не скажешь, но не слишком функционально.   
Он медленно обошел вокруг, отсчитал пятую лилию в каменных узорах стен. Внутри было тихо и темно, мирно. Он ничего не чувствовал – да и не мог. Листья шелестели под легким ветерком, и больше ничего не слышно на километры вокруг. Бен закрыл глаза, пытаясь еще раз убедить себя, что поступает правильно, сжал пальцами рукоять меча.   
А потом поднял его и вонзил острие в переплетение узора, прямо в центр резной настенной финтифлюшки.   
Стена провалилась внутрь трухлявым картоном, осела пологом тяжелого тумана. Бенедикт наклонил голову – довольно нетрудно, если подумать, – и зашел.   
Разрубил пополам первую же попавшуюся на пути тварь, решительно двинулся вперед – пусть снаружи замок и был небольшим, но внутри пространство хитрило, разворачивалось эхом шагов в пустоте парадного зала.   
На удивление, Спящий был силен. Не показушным яростным огнем Эрла, нет, назойливой тишиной силы – неожиданно огромной.   
Несколько вампиров кинулись на незваного гостя, но Бенедикт с ними не церемонился: еще пару отсеченных голов спустя из темноты послышался негромкий голос:  
– Достаточно.  
А потом Спящий выступил вперед: бледное лицо в обрамлении длинных волос, любопытно склоненная к плечу голова.   
– Что ты такое?  
Бенедикт вздохнул.   
– Даже если скажу, ты не поверишь.   
– Кем бы ни был, ты успел поболтать с Сафир, – вампир глядел спокойно, выжидающе. Руки он держал перед собой: пальцами левой руки гладил кольцо на указательном пальце правой. Медленно, только пальцы и шевелились – сам оставался неподвижным.  
– Плохие новости: я пришел кое-что забрать, – сказал Бенедикт и поднял меч.  
Бледные губы растянулись в улыбке:  
– Ну так попробуй!..


	12. Глава 10

Антон не хотел туда идти. Он вообще был против, чтобы куда-нибудь двигаться – и здесь неплохо – но туда он не хотел идти особенно. Даже если с трудом представлял, где находится это самое место, куда собирался отправиться Эрл. Никто из них не услышал, что Спящий прошептал на ухо королю: Сара сидела далеко, он сам был слишком занят, чтобы не дать смертной девчонке ускользнуть, другой смертный валялся полудохлым. Так что Эрл единственный знал, куда идти – и никому не сказал. Ни трактирщику, ни Крису, никому из стаи.   
– Кто пойдет с нами? – спросил Антон, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Эрлу, поймать его взгляд. – Дарина? Грэг? Эдвин? Мне позвать…  
– Пойдет Сара.  
– И все? Ну, знаешь ли, я не то, чтобы боюсь, но это хреновый план!  
– Ты боишься, – сказал король. – И именно поэтому он хочет видеть тебя снова.  
Антон прикусил губу, напряженно пытаясь решить, что хуже: броситься умолять Эрла позволить ему остаться, или сделать вид, что оскорблен этим предположением.  
На самом деле ему было ужасно страшно.   
Сара кивнула, присоединяясь к ним – вот уж кому на все плевать. Она быстро привыкла, Антон ей даже завидовал.   
– А она? – ревниво спросил он. – Она тоже боится?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда почему она идет? Или, думаешь, он затребует еще подарок? – голос у него сорвался на верхних нотах. Сара блеснула глазами в темноте, но ничего не сказала. – Ты отдашь нас ему?.. Ты правда это сделаешь?..   
– Антон, закрой рот.   
Он замолчал, пытаясь представить, что такое действительно случится. Что Эрл мог пожертвовать кем-то из стаи вот так запросто, сделать пешкой в какой-то запутанной игре. Сара весьма выразительно посмотрела на него, но Антон никогда так просто не сдавался – что, в общем-то, в каком-то смысле его и погубило. Но в каком-то – открыло абсолютно новые горизонты.  
– Почему ты не взял с собой Зои? Смертного? Почему мы… – Эрл перенес их в какой-то замок, и Антону пришлось договаривать уже шепотом. – …Почему мы идем к нему, когда ты не хочешь, чтобы мы шли?..  
Антон это знал. Ощущал где-то внутри, но не как какую-то ерунду, что люди называют интуицией или шестым чувством, или еще разными идиотскими словами. Он не мог отделить себя от чужого голоса внутри, но в то же время не мыслил свое существование без него. Это было изумительно и странно, иногда весело, иногда любопытно.   
Сейчас – очень раздражало. Эрл не хотел брать их с собой, и все же взял. Эрл хотел прийти сам, его будто магнитом тянуло, и еще было что-то кроме, отсюда не разобрать, и когда Антон начал думать об этом, то его будто затянуло в черный колодец, ледяной и бездонный. Это было страшно, и это было что-то вроде… предупреждения. Дальше идти совсем не хотелось. Дальше была чья-то тайна, и погружаться в нее было опасно.  
Эрл опять не ответил на вопрос, слишком занятый игрой в гляделки со Спящим. Антон тоже на него смотрел, и не знал, как одновременно можно обмирать от ужаса и восхищаться чьей-то красотой. Спящий высокий и гибкий, совсем как Эрл, и такой же тонкий, нет, даже стройнее. У него были длинные черные волосы, такие блестящие, что к ним хотелось прикоснуться не рукой, щекой. И двигался он – то плавно, то стремительно, не ходил, а скользил.   
– Ты пришел, – сказал Спящий, вглядываясь в лицо Эрла, будто пытался найти там что-то.   
Ага, как же, со злостью подумал Антон. Жди, что он будет перед тобой кланяться. Жди его приветствий, его улыбки. Жди, что он прикоснется к тебе по своей воле.   
Эрл молчал – разумеется! – и Спящий едва заметно вздохнул и развернулся к Саре.  
– Всадница! – объявил он и обхватил ее лицо ладонями. Склонился к ней, будто принюхивался, коснулся губами ее рта – не целовал, просто прижимался. – Ты с ним совсем недавно, правда? – пробормотал Спящий. – Я чувствую твою боль. Твое глупое человеческое сердце. Так хотела отомстить, правда?.. Но никого не нашла… Только его… И он помог, как помогал сотням до тебя… Таким же плохим девочкам…  
Сара издала тихий звук – то ли застонала, то ли всхлипнула. Антон изо всех сил старался на нее не смотреть, но то и дело поглядывал влево, не в силах удержаться.   
– Хватит, – приказал Эрл, и Спящий оторвался от Сары, будто ждал сигнала. – Ты пригласил меня на обед, так давай к нему и перейдем.  
– Ладно, – Спящий смотрел мимо него, прямехонько на Антона, и от этого взгляда колени слабели. Похоже, тот оказался доволен увиденным: его губы растянула довольная улыбка. Спящий кивнул и хлопнул в ладони. – Обед! Хоть кто-то сегодня ведет себя как настоящий джентльмен и не пытается заколоть меня мечом! Кстати, абсолютно бессмысленно… Но – сейчас обед!   
– Интересно, все вампиры так любят театральные эффекты? – прошептал Антон на ухо Саре, когда они пошли вслед за Эрлом к столу, накрытому посредине зала. Свечи вспыхнули в один момент, освещая белоснежную скатерть и такой же безупречный фарфор, и серебряные блюда с едой.   
Сара промычала что-то невнятное в ответ, и Антон глянул на нее: щеки раскраснелись там, где Спящий прикоснулся к ним, губы она сама обкусала чуть не до крови.   
– Мы выберемся отсюда, – сказал он просто потому, что надо было во что-то верить. – Эрл нас защитит.   
Сара глянула на него и страдальчески вскинула брови.   
Да ну, говорил ее взгляд. Много ли ты знаешь, спрашивал. И та нить внутри Антона, что связывала с королем, молчала, не заверяя в безопасности, не обещая больше.   
Они устроились на одном конце стола: Эрл напротив Спящего, Антон справа, Сара слева. Слуги налили им вина – разумеется, алого как кровь, густого, от одного взгляда на которое тошнота подступала к горлу. Но еда была обычной, нормальной: запеченная утка и поросенок, еще какое-то мясо, фрукты. Антон едва скользнул по столу взглядом – все внимание его было сосредоточено на Эрле, который поднял хрустальный кубок левой рукой и отсалютовал вампиру.  
– Добрая ночь.  
– Добрая, – отозвался тот с улыбкой, обнажая клыки.   
Антона накрыло горячей волной ярости. Это были их слова, стаи. Король говорил так, приветствуя их, и даже если какой-то глупый смертный мог затесаться ненадолго, Эрл все равно обращался к ним в первую очередь. Что он делает?..  
Он глянул, чтобы проверить – Эрл выпил вино так спокойно, будто оно не было похоже на кровь. Сложил руки у нетронутой тарелки и наклонил голову – с любопытством, болью отдалось в сердце Антона, глядя темными глазами в такие же темные глаза вампира.  
– Так что за предложение?   
– Ты не слишком торопишься? – поинтересовался Спящий, продолжая улыбаться.   
– А ты разве не спешишь?   
– Целая ночь впереди… а впрочем, ты прав, – вампирский князь откинулся на спинку кресла, повертел кольцо на пальце – то самое кольцо, с алым камнем. – Ты посмеешься, когда все узнаешь. Я бы хотел услышать твой смех, Охотник. Мы вместе будем смеяться, – прядь волос упала ему на лицо, и Спящий глянул из-под нее на Эрла. Удостоверился, что тот слушает внимательно, и кивнул. – Почти четыре века назад я стал вампиром. Скучная история – встретил одного парня, тот предложил попробовать что-то новое, я согласился – мы все через такое проходили, правда? Потом было много крови, капелька смерти и вечная жизнь в награду. В общем-то, довольно честная сделка. Вот только наш прежний князь… ну, он был вредным старикашкой с претензией на принадлежность к древнему роду и необъяснимой страстью к блондинкам. Понимаешь, я вовсе не против блондинок. Натуральных, – мягко сказал он, обращаясь к Саре, – уж прости, дорогая, но это ужасный цвет.  
Она вспыхнула, но не сказала ни слова. Антон с запоздалым удивлением сообразил, что у нее действительно были светлые волосы. Короткие, когда она появилась, а сейчас стали длиннее, и он даже не заметил этих метаморфоз. Наверное, все вокруг менялось кроме Эрла – Эрл всегда был таким же, как в тот день и час, когда подошел к Антону и опустился на колени в снег.   
Антон с трудом заставил себя снова сосредоточиться на голосе Спящего. Наверное, он все же пропустил какой-то кусок, потому что тот уже говорил не про князя.  
– …я любил его. Очень любил. Если ты любил кого-то, то ты поймешь. Рядом с ним я не думал о себе, а только о том, как сделать ему лучше. Как заставить его улыбаться. У него были серые глаза, и они всегда так мерцали, когда он улыбался… Нет, – он покачал головой и хищно оскалился, – я не мог просто смотреть, как кто-то приходит и забирает его. И тогда я стал искать. Расспрашивал всех, кого встречал, читал книги, перерыл все библиотеки, которые смог найти. Разговаривал с дюжинами колдунов и ведьм, пытался хоть за что-то зацепиться.   
А потом, в какой-то крошечной деревеньке в восточной Европе я встретил ее. Она была совершенно безумна, такая чокнутая, что даже печально, и она проговорилась. Это было одно из ее откровений, и, похоже, она сама не понимала, что означают ее слова. Но я их расшифровал.  
Кровь фэйри. Все ответы были в крови фэйри. Знаешь, ответы всегда лежат в крови… Ты можешь пытаться сбежать, пытаться не думать об этом, но кровь делает тебя настоящим.   
Ну и, разумеется, перед Днем Всех Святых это надо было проделать. Ночь силы и все такое, но ты и сам, наверное, прекрасно знаешь.   
Я готовился к этому два десятилетия. Можешь себе представить?.. Жертва сама пришла в руки – какая-то мелочь из свиты, они никогда ничего не делают, только веками таскаются по миру, пьют и веселятся. Я с ним даже подружился. Он сам не против был, клянусь! Не думал, что среди фэйри встречаются такие наивные! Но когда я попросил, он просто дал мне то, что было нужно, и это… Его кровь была потрясающей. Самой вкусной. Настолько живой, что… нет, словами это не опишешь.   
Если коротко, то: я выпил его кровь, а потом пошел и убил своего князя. Очень легко все получилось, все из-за этой крови. Это была победа. Я сумел с ним справиться, поразительное ощущение – я бы тогда со всем миром справился, понимаешь? – Спящий наклонился вперед, едва не приподнялся в кресле, глядя на Эрла. – О, ты меня понимаешь, я знаю! Ты тоже это сделал однажды, ты помнишь, на что это похоже! Нет ничего прекрасней этого ощущения, и ничего страшнее, потому что пределов вообще нет, в тот момент ты абсолютно свободен!  
Спящий мечтательно улыбнулся и опустился в кресло, поднял свой бокал и пригубил вина, облизал губы розовым языком и мало-помалу его улыбка исчезла. Превратилась в гримасу, уголки рта опустились, лицо потемнело.  
– А потом Титания прислала своих слуг, и они убили Томми. Они отрубили ему голову и сожгли тело, и к тому моменту, когда я нашел их, от Томми осталась только горсть пепла. Она сказала, это будет мне уроком, – глухо произнес он. – Чтобы я навсегда запомнил. Целую вечность я буду помнить, как ползал в грязи и выкрикивал проклятия. Все, что я сделал, оказалось бессмысленно, все работа, все исследования, этот миг триумфа и обретения абсолютной власти – все обернулось пеплом.   
Я помню, какого цвета были его глаза. Помню, как целовал его. Помню, как он пел для меня. Все помню. Не могу забыть. Людям повезло, – он усмехнулся, горько и повержено, – людям повезло в одном – они могут забывать. В отличие от нас, бессмертных. Правда, Охотник? – Спящий поднял голову и посмотрел на Эрла, и Антон тоже глянул. Ему по-прежнему было страшно, но ужас перед вампиром превратился во что-то иное, разлился по всему телу и сковал сердце ощущением чего-то непоправимого, чего-то, что стояло совсем близко, но не давало рассмотреть себя и назвать.  
Эрл сидел невозмутимо, закинув одну ногу на другую и упираясь коленом в стол. Он никак не отреагировал на рассказ Спящего – просто слушал, не перебивая, и смотрел, темные глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от существа на другом конце стола.   
Почему-то Антону захотелось к нему притронуться, удостовериться, что он все еще с ними, по-прежнему их король, хозяин стаи. Чтобы Эрл взъерошил рукой его волосы, прикрикнул на него, обнял. Он перехватил взгляд Сары через стол – похоже, она думала то же. Если бы здесь был смертный мальчишка, он бы не стал молчать, он бы разбил эту тишину, растормошил ее, сделал что-нибудь.  
– Жалко твоего парня, – в конце концов сказал Эрл. – Почему ты не спрятал его от фэйри?  
– Я вообще об этом не подумал. Глупо, правда? Совсем не сообразил, что она станет мстить, мне в голову не пришло! Я постоянно виню себя за это, – он покачал головой, – за то, что оставил его одного, не смог защитить…  
– Это было давно.  
Антон с ужасом покосился на Эрла – он, что, пытается того успокоить? Жизнь за жизнь, все правильно, что теперь этой твари нужно? Похоже, в ближайшее время – смотреть на Эрлкенига своими томными глазами, жаловаться и вспоминать прежние обиды!  
– Я ее ненавижу, – тихо сказал Спящий. – Я хотел, чтобы она страдала так же, как я. Если бы получилось убить ее дитя, она бы точно расстроилась.  
– Наверняка, – кивнул Эрл. – План был неплохой. Исполнение подкачало.  
– Да, – скривился тот, – мы наугад били, так до конца и не просчитали. Кто ж знал, что девчонка все это время будет под носом? А мы пока охотились за твоим смертным… я прошу прощения. Это было глупо. Поверить в то, что королева доверяет тебе настолько, чтобы дать присматривать за собственным наследником – мы были настоящими идиотами!  
Эрл ничего не говорил, просто сидел и слушал его, склонив голову набок.   
– Понимаешь, я ненавижу их всех, – доверительно сообщил Спящий. – Все фэйри, Летний и Зимний двор, все эти лицемерные выродки с их прекрасными лицами и гнилыми внутренностями. Я хочу, чтобы их не было, чтобы они просто не существовали. Если призвать демонов в канун Дня Всех Святых, это может получиться. Тебе не нравится еда, или ты боишься меня? – неожиданно спросил он, глядя на полную тарелку перед Эрлом.  
Тот улыбнулся – странной кривой улыбкой, почти что извиняясь.  
– Старая привычка.   
Спящего ответ вроде удовлетворил. Он продолжил говорить, но Антон уже не особенно следил за смыслом – фэйри плохие, их всех нужно уничтожить, бла-бла-бла. И опять, и снова, и еще раз про то же самое. Голос у него был красивый, это Антон мог признать. Спящий мог бы болтать о какой-нибудь ерунде, но слушать его все равно было приятно, если отвлечься от сути его слов. Сара тоже слушала вполуха, Антон то и дело видел, как она поглядывает на них – то на него, то на Эрла, то на вампира.   
Наконец Спящему надоело притворяться, что все они наслаждаются ужином, он встал из-за стола и повел их в соседнюю комнату, которая была чуть меньше предыдущей, но украшена так же богато. Повел – неправильное слово, смотрел он только на Эрла и обращался к нему, а Антон с Сарой потащились следом.  
– Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? – шепнул Антон.  
– Нет, – она поджала губы, глядя на то, как Спящий кладет руку на плечо их королю. – Ничего не понимаю, и это мне не нравится.   
– Я уверен, он нарочно.  
– Что нарочно?   
– Все. Вот это все – нарочно.  
Спящий улыбнулся, и Эрл ответил улыбкой. Лицо у него было странное, будто сонное. Слегка заторможенное.   
– Вот для чего ты взял силу у Банкиров.   
Спящий фыркнул:  
– Ну разумеется, секретов здесь не удержать. Я открою дверь и впущу демонов, и к утру не останется ни одного фэйри, никто не сможет спрятаться.   
– И твоя подружка?.. Сафир?..  
– Если она тебе нравится, можем оставить, – Спящий поднял руку и провел по щеке Эрла.   
Сара сжала кулаки и напряглась. Антон чувствовал ее злость как свою собственную, но ничего не мог поделать. Он не был уверен, сколько времени они уже провели здесь – ночь длилась целую неделю, а может быть месяц. Их никто не трогал, никто не кусал, не пытался убить. Но безопасность была хрупкой, очень ненадежной, потому что пальцы Спящего Рыцаря касались волос Эрла, перебирая прядки, и это было очень, очень плохим знаком.   
– Что ты пообещал Банкирам?   
Спящий наклонился и прошептал – Антон все равно услышал, не было нужды притворяться:  
– Взамен я отдам им королеву. Их дар был огромен, как океан, черпать из которого можно бесконечно, но моя плата станет равной. Я отдам им королеву, и они выпотрошат ее, как тряпичную куклу.   
Он отстранился и улыбнулся, ярко и солнечно, словно ребенок перед витриной кондитерской.  
– Какую из королев? – спросил Эрл.  
Спящий пожал плечами:  
– Да без разницы. Все равно их две, они обе фэйри и обоих я убью.   
Антон схватил Сару за руку и сжал.  
– Мы должны предупредить.  
– Кого? – шепотом отозвалась она. – Кого предупредить? Бена? Криса? Бежать к королевам? Мы все равно не сумеем их найти. Это бессмысленно. И я очень сомневаюсь, что мы сможем уйти без Эрла.  
– Он сошел с ума, – пробормотал Антон, не отрывая взгляда от короля.   
– Ты в этом уверен? Может быть, в этом и заключается его план.   
Антон хотел надеяться. Очень хотел.  
Эрл стряхнул чужие руки с себя и выпрямился, отодвигаясь.  
– И зачем тебе тогда я? Где мое место во всем этом плане?  
Спящий поморщился – то ли расстроился из-за того, что его оттолкнули, то ли вынужден был признать поражение.  
– Понимаешь, когда я первый раз призвал демонов, они пришли совсем ненадолго. Во второй раз уже было лучше, но я понял, что контролировать их и направлять, используя силу, довольно сложно. Это не армия, которой можно отдать приказ, это… лавина, которая сносит все на своем пути. Повезет, если успеешь развернуть их в нужную сторону. Они – как лесной пожар, который уничтожает все, и нужное, и ненужное. Много шума. Мало дела. А ночь так коротка…  
Сегодня я опять их позвал – и это было грязно. Никакого порядка, только бессмысленная агрессия. Мне это не нравится.   
Ты можешь контролировать стаю. Ты ее хозяин, ты управляешь Дикой охотой. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня фокусировать эту силу. Что в тебе такого особенного, почему они идут за тобой?..  
Эрл тихо хмыкнул.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Врешь, – Спящий взял его за руку, сплетая их пальцы вместе. – Ты такой же, как я. Ты пытался понять, что означает – вести Дикую охоту. Что за сила приходит к королю, делая его тем, что он есть. Ты исследовал легенды и мифы, чтобы добраться до истоков. Ты учился быть их хозяином. Так научи меня!  
– Я не смогу, – медленно ответил Эрл.   
– Это правда, – прошептала Сара, и Антон тоже знал.   
Спящий выглядел разочарованным.   
– А если мы разделим силу пополам? Тогда ты сможешь приказать демонам? Мы бы отомстили. Вместе. За все, что они сделали с нами. Разве ты этого не хочешь? Мне кажется, так было бы правильно.  
– Ты пытаешься меня приворожить, – сказал Эрл и ухмыльнулся, на что Спящий потупился, прикрыл глаза густыми ресницами.  
– Ну… а получается?  
– Я прикажу демонам уничтожить всех фэйри, – негромко сказал Эрл и наклонился так, что их лица оказались совсем рядом. – Думаю, что да. Управлять ими будет не сложнее, чем стаей. Не так приятно, правда.  
Они оба улыбались, и это было настолько красиво, насколько и страшно.   
– Мы их убьем, – сказал Спящий и снова обхватил лицо Эрла руками. – Мы их всех убьем, повторил он громче, тверже. – Мы убьем их, я обещаю! Ты же хочешь этого, правда? Скажи мне, что хочешь!   
– Я хочу, – согласился Эрл, глядя на его губы.   
– Тогда мы отомстим им за все. За Томми, и за все, что они нам сделали. Тебе и мне. Мы теперь вместе, правда?  
– Вместе… – Эрл моргнул, облизнул губы и спросил. – Мне нужно какое-нибудь… что-нибудь… доказательство. Что мы сделаем это вместе.   
– О.  
Спящий скользнул большим пальцем по его щеке. Задумался на мгновение, но тут же улыбнулся.  
– Я уничтожу призыв.   
Эрл замер, даже дышать перестал.   
– Никто больше не сможет позвать тебя, контролировать. Это мелодия, так ведь? Какая-то особенная песня…  
Антон не заметил, как в руках у него появилась флейта. Поцарапанная, с шестью деревянными трубками – та самая, которая была у смертного. Эрл забрал ее как-то и использовал в качестве портала, когда нужно было – а временами так вообще сам играл, Антон слышал пару раз. Негромко и без особой техники, но мелодия у него получалась красивая.   
– Это всего лишь инструмент, – тихо сказал Эрл. – Призыв существует помимо этой флейты.   
Спящий улыбнулся ему, потом резко вскочил на ноги, дернул, заставляя подняться. Они подошли к камину, и Спящий вложил флейту в ладонь Эрла.   
– Я могу освободить тебя. Никто и никогда не сможет ни сыграть, ни пропеть призыв, ты больше не станешь принадлежать никому. Тебе же этого хочется, правда? – он встал позади и обнял Эрла руками, прижался к его спине и положил подбородок на плечо. – Давай, брось ее в огонь. Ты сам себе хозяин. Не повинуешься никому. Это скрепит нашу сделку, пусть сгорит... Давай, Закари, – пробормотал он. – Сегодня я отменяю все правила.   
– И это сработает? – задумчиво спросил Эрл, глядя на флейту. – Никогда не думал о том, что призыв…  
– Можно отменить, да. К черту людей. К черту фэйри. К черту всех, смертных и бессмертных. Только мы с тобой против них, мои вампиры и твоя стая. Помчимся завтра, понесемся вперед и уничтожим всех, кто против нас.  
Его слова были чарами. Они расползались по комнате, точно дым, связывали и подчиняли. Антон еще мог покоситься на Сару, но уже ничего не сумел сказать. Колдовство пахло кровью и прахом, гнилью и местью.  
Эрл поднял руку и кинул панфлейту в огонь. И смотрел, как она горела, неподвижный, точно статуя, увенчанная рогатой короной.   
– Я всегда хотел проверить, если ли сердце у Охотника, – прошептал Спящий Рыцарь, обвивая его руками поперек груди. – Бьется ли оно, чувствует хоть что-то. И на мгновение мне показалось, что я дотронулся до него сейчас.   
Наверное, это всего лишь легенды, потому что я ничего не слышу.  
Только тишину.


	13. Глава 11

Бен пришел весь залитый кровью.  
Странно было уже то, что он вообще вернулся сюда, в замок на острове – злющий как черт, со встрепанными волосами, светлые глаза метали молнии. Швырнул в угол меч, покрытый черной липкой дрянью. Такое Крис уже видел раньше. Кровь демонов. Но на самом Бене кровь была человеческая, красная, и когда Крис рванулся к нему, чтобы помочь, тот пригвоздил его к полу одной фразой:  
– Она не моя!  
Потом они о чем-то долго спорили с Заком, а Крис и Зои болтались под закрытыми дверями, делая вид, что просто проходили мимо, бросая друг на друга пристальные взгляды. И потом Зак ушел – взял с собой Антона и Сару и исчез под покровом ночи, опустившейся на город после ранних осенних сумерек.   
Крис, который все еще бесился из-за проделки Шиповник, не знал, к кому бежать сначала: Зои закрылась в комнате с камином, то ли разобиженная из-за того, что Эрлкениг ее опять с собой не взял, то ли еще по какой-то причине. Бен тоже сидел где-то в замке – Крис его не видел, но чувствовал присутствие, как раньше, в трактире на Бенедиктской, и это тоже было странно – до этого момента он и не задумывался, как такое получалось.  
Карл вот зато обнаружился на ступенях, выходящих в парк, в облаке горького сигаретного дыма. Крис с облегчением рухнул рядом с ним и протянул руку за зажигалкой.  
– Дерьмово вышло, чувак.  
Карл отозвался не сразу, покачал головой:  
– Я не уверен. В смысле, я не хотел, чтобы Элис уходила… Но все время вроде как ждал этого.  
Крис изумленно глянул на него:  
– Это почему же? Она слишком хороша для тебя, что ли? Ерунда! Вам же так клево вместе было! Все нормально! И она хотела остаться, она сама мне… – он остановился, прежде чем понял, что сказал. Мотнул головой и продолжил, зная, что Карл тут же в него вцепится, чтобы узнать все остальное. – Мы как-то разговаривали об этом, и Элис сказала, что пока не хочет никуда уезжать. Что ее здесь все устраивает пока. Я думал, что она остановилась – ну, знаешь, и с такими как мы это случается!   
– С тобой? – горько спросил Карл, достал из пачки очередную сигарету и прикурил, прикрывая огонек от ветра.   
– Я не знаю, – беспомощно отозвался Крис. – Но Элис, она всегда…  
– В ней была магия, – тоскливо сказал Карл, не глядя на него. – Теперь я знаю, каково это.   
Он замолчал, и Крис тоже не стал спрашивать, тихо сидел рядом, пытаясь представить, как это будет теперь – без Элис. Без посиделок на Бенедиктской, без ее лохматого блокнота, исписанного заметками двумя разными почерками, без того обожания, с которым Элис смотрела на Зака с тех пор, как узнала, кем он был на самом деле. Без споров с Беном – интеллектуальных бесед за полночь, к которым так ревновал ее Карл, без портретов на салфетках – она была с ними постоянно, она стала частью их компании, звеном в цепи.  
– Я думал, это уже по-настоящему. Не так, как с Урсулой.  
Крис только вздохнул в ответ. Урсула, русалка, которая вытащила Карла из реки, попрощалась со всеми два года назад, забрала черную розу и растворилась в воде. Крис сомневался, что кто-нибудь из них увидит ее снова. Зак, возможно… Но они с Карлом – точно никогда.   
– Я думал, она была человеком – стопроцентным таким, нормальным человеком, и в ней была магия – и все это как-то сочеталось, – продолжал Карл. Не слишком связно, но Крис его прекрасно понимал. – И это было как… как подарок от мироздания. От каких-то высших сил. А теперь выходит, я и его не заслуживаю?..  
Он потер рукой шрам на шее.  
– Может, лучше было бы…  
– Нет, – перебил его Крис. – И не смей. Зак сделал все правильно. Не его вина, что Элис так испугалась.   
Карл тяжело вздохнул.  
Крис хотел бы сказать, что она еще, может, передумает и вернется. Что незачем раньше времени расстраиваться, незачем тосковать по той, кому просто нужно было снова уехать. Он такое понимал. Он знал, как это бывает.  
Но не сказал ничего в ответ, потому что был точно уверен – Элис ушла, и больше никогда не вернется. Она сожгла – почему-то это было важно – свой дневник, и вроде как сожгла все мосты. Это было смешно. Он фыркнул и представил, сколько их пришлось бы сжечь, чтобы расстаться с Прагой. Чехов мост, под которым они с Заком и Зои вылили в воду несколько бутылок хорошего пива, прежде чем вызвали Саймона, водяного с очень странным чувством юмора. Манесов мост, по которому они с Заком шли на встречу с Элис возле собора святого Витта. Главком мост у Штванице, островка, где они выбрались на берег после встречи с Големом, мокрые и дрожащие. Каменный мост, старый и темный, переживший много эпох и названий. Карлов, где статуи тянулись друг к другу тенями, и где художники расставляли свои картины, а шарманка скрипела, выдавая мелодию вековой давности. Там, где-то в воде у Крыжовницкой площади лежали остатки ракушки, которую Крис зашвырнул в воду, последнее напоминание о его истинном происхождении.  
Все другие мосты, которые он переходил, перебегал и переезжал, запоминая дорогу, прокладывая свой извилистый путь сквозь этот город.   
Да, сжечь все мосты было бы трудно.   
– Думаю, мне нужно выпить, – глухо сказал Карл, затушил сигарету и поднялся на ноги. – У твоих друзей найдется выпивка?   
Он сидел здесь весь день и не нашел выпивки. Похоже, идея была в корне неверной.  
– Думаю, тебе нужно нарисовать что-нибудь, – Крис тоже поднялся вслед за ним. – В том большом зале были краски и лестница…  
Карл недоверчиво глянул на него, а потом оскалился в улыбке:  
– Ладно.  
Крис хлопнул его по плечу, и они вместе пошли обратно в замок. И похоже было на то, что с каждым шагом Карл возвращался к жизни – а может, мысль о том, чтобы испортить чьи-то белые стены его согревала. В конце концов он даже вспомнил о Крисе:  
– А как прошла твоя свиданка?  
Крис пожал плечами:  
– Нормально. Шиповник согласилась нам помочь. И еще, кажется, она меня бросила, но это уже неважно.  
Карл затормозил у дверей:  
– Как это?!..  
– Да все в порядке. Правда. Клянусь, – Крис улыбнулся, не чувствуя ничего кроме облегчения. – Я знал, что у нас с ней все недолго продлится. Фэйри, чувак. Никогда не доверяй гребаным фэйри.   
Дверь распахнулась у него перед носом, и в проеме возникла Зои, точно темная фурия. Она оглядела их, потом схватила Криса за куртку и практически втащила внутрь.  
– Нужно поговорить, смертный.  
– Очень даже за, – Крис оставил Карла в холле и помчался за ней по лестнице на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступени. – Давно уже пора это сделать, Зои! Что вы задумали? Что он задумал, ты мне расскажешь?..  
Она молчала, стремительно поднимаясь вверх, будто скользила по воздуху. Это ощущение еще больше подчеркивало длинное черное платье, что тянулось за ней хвостом. Крис никогда еще не видел, чтобы Зои носила что-то подобное. Короткие и обтягивающие современные наряды – да, пару раз. Узкие штаны и футболки – постоянно, когда выходила на улицы очередного города. Он видел ее в рубашке с чужого плеча (и точно знал, чье именно это было плечо), видел обнаженной, но никогда еще – в старинном черном платье, украшенном кружевом, в платье, которое… да, точно, вполне могло быть из той эпохи, в которой она родилась.   
– Так в чем дело? – уже запыхавшись, он догнал ее у дверей в комнату. – Где пожар? Ты столько времени вела себя так, будто меня не существует, а теперь…  
Зои толкнула его вперед, и снова, ее маленькая ладошка с силой уперлась Крису в грудь, пока он не оказался возле дивана.   
– Что?..  
– Сядь.  
Голос у нее был такой, что Крис немедленно послушался, плюхнулся вниз – на мохнатую шкуру. Еще одна такая же лежала рядом с камином, мебель была переставлена, а шторы на окнах стали темнее. Крис сомневался, что кто-то из стаи вручную занимался дизайном интерьера – реальность менялась, подстраиваясь под желания Дикой охоты, незаметно и аккуратно чары обволакивали неугодные предметы, преобразуя их во что-то иное. Каждый зал был готов для пира, каждая комната обзаводилось ложем, которое так и манило растянуться на нем и… впрочем, сейчас не об этом.  
Зои опустилась рядом. Языки пламени из камина бросали на ее лицо причудливые тени, а глаза светились непроглядной темнотой. В комнате больше никого не было – кроме нее и большой черной собаки, той самой, что последнее время следовала за Эрлкенигом по пятам. Крис скосил на нее глаза.  
– Оставь. Ее здесь вообще не должно быть.   
– Почему?   
– Потому что она не принадлежит стае. Ну же, смертный, посмотри на меня.   
Зои положила руку Крису на плечо, скользнула по шее, коснулась щеки.  
И захватила его – прикосновением, взглядом, голосом, что звучал в голове, присвоила его тело, его мысли, его жизнь, – и потянула.   
Крис задохнулся, схватил ртом воздух, и в то же мгновение Зои чуть ослабила хватку. Добавила нежности в прикосновение, удовольствия в процесс, уложила его на кровать с измятыми простынями, целовала в губы, любила, благодарила. Она была внутри него и снаружи, она отдавалась ему и забирала что-то, и присутствие Зака было настолько ощутимым, близким, что Крис едва не начал крутить головой, пытаясь увидеть знакомую высокую фигуру.   
Возможно, он все-таки ошибся в своих догадках.   
Голова у Криса поплыла, сознание раздвоилось.   
– Что… это… – прохрипел он, наклоняясь за ее рукой, одновременно желая, чтобы это прекратилось и жаждая больше. – Что ты… делаешь?..  
Вместо ответа она приникла к нему, щека к щеке, теплое дыхание у его уха, слабый запах волос – травы и ночные цветы, трепетание ресниц.  
– Прости, Крис, – прошептала она. – Я все объясню, но сейчас нам нужен именно ты. Призыв уничтожен. Они вложили его во флейту, которую ты принес, и сожгли ее.  
Эйфория накрыла волной – он был кому-то нужен, важен, и тут же схлынула, оставив вопросы и слабость, беспомощную растерянность. Но Зои не дала ему ускользнуть – сжала сильнее – как она это делает, он не знал, не понимал, не представлял, было так хорошо и совсем не больно, совсем-совсем. Она поцеловала его – не двигаясь, не прикасаясь к губам, и он тонул в темном и горячем пространстве ее рта, хотел больше и получал слишком много.   
Она прижималась к нему – и он чувствовал глухие удары сердца. Странные, быстрые, словно бы в груди у нее билось не одно, а целых два сердца.   
Она была рядом с ним, и в то же время это был Зак. Его запах, его руки, его поцелуи. Они трое были единым целым и распадались на отдельные фрагменты, и соединялись вместе, точно лепестки цветка с движением солнца.   
Это было как оргазм. Как падение с огромной высоты без парашюта. Как купание в бурлящем потоке. Как… как… Он захлебывался словами и чувствами, эмоций было слишком много, и когда Зои остановилась, Крис не сразу пришел в себя.   
Он не мог поверить, что она отпустила. По телу пробегала дрожь, словно остатки электричества, будто молния ударила в него минуту назад – и почему-то оставила в живых.   
Он лежал на диване, прикрыв глаза, и бормотал что-то бессвязное, а руки его хватали воздух, но там ее уже не было – Зои стояла в стороне, у стола, а кто-то из стаи – Хайден и Лили – расставляли блюда со свежими кушаньями и бутылки с вином.  
Потом они вышли – с поклонами напоследок и тихим шепотком:  
– Моя королева…  
– Если что-то понадобится, королева…  
Крис помотал головой, будто пытался стряхнуть последние остатки наваждения, подтянулся, хватаясь пальцами за спинку дивана и сел, с ужасом глядя на Зои.   
– Что ты сделала?!   
Она стояла и смотрела на него.   
Два сердца в ее груди стучали ровно и сильно.  
– Зои, – обмирая от ужаса, спросил Крис, – что ты сделала с Заком?  
– Успокойся. Вот, выпей, – она налила вина в бокал и протянула ему, но Крис отшатнулся, едва не свалившись с дивана от слабости. Все тело слушалось с трудом – как после длительной пробежки или – после марафона секса. Очень похоже, однако он был уверен, что ни тем ни другим в последние четверть часа точно не занимался.   
– Что за херня? – повторил он, угрожающе глядя на нее.   
Зои пожала плечами и оставила питье.  
– Тебе нужно поесть – не сейчас, так потом. Я забрала у тебя много сил, их нужно восполнить.  
– Зачем?..  
– Помощь для моего короля, – она подобрала юбку и села в кресло, развернутое так, чтобы они с Крисом оказались напротив друг друга. – Мы трое – ты, я и он – связаны стаей, смертный. Я привела его, он сделал меня королевой, а после оставил метку на тебе.  
– Но я думал, – дрожащим голосом произнес Крис, сам ненавидя себя за это, – что метка уничтожена?..  
Зои смотрела на него.  
– Уничтожена. Но связь невозможно разорвать просто так.   
– Где он сейчас?  
– У Спящего.  
– Что он делает?..  
– Заключает договор.   
– И ты?.. – он кивнул на нее, не зная, как сказать, не представляя, как заставить слова работать на себя. – Подрабатываешь портативной электростанцией?  
Зои изогнула брови и царственно произнесла:  
– Я не знаю, что это значит  
Крис махнул рукой:  
– А, проехали… В невежестве – блаженство… Неважно. Это песня такая. Что за фигня с твоим сердцем? Почему оно… почему их два?  
– У меня сердце моего короля, – спокойно ответила Зои, и вот тут Крис почувствовал, что ему немедленно надо выпить.   
Он ткнул в нее пальцем, молясь, чтобы Зои ничего больше не сказала, сполз с дивана и добрел к столу. По дороге понял, что есть хочется просто адски, поэтому ухватил кусок холодного мяса, которое кто-то заботливо нарезал ломтями на тарелке, и отправил в рот. Прожевал, закусил парой виноградин и снова потянулся к мясу. Зои молча следила за его трапезой, не говоря ни слова. Черт, да Крис сам видел, как они с Заком ели руками, и ничего страшного!   
– Повтори еще раз? – сказал он, когда решил, что в силах переварить и свежую информацию тоже.  
– Эрлкениг отдал мне свое сердце, – она подняла руку и положила ее слева на грудь. – А вместе с ним – и часть своей силы. Теперь я могу управлять стаей так, как управляет мой король.   
– У тебя день рожденья, что ли? – предположил Крис, не найди объяснения получше. В конце концов, он добрался и до вина – подозрительно понюхал бокал, но выпил – в конце концов, хуже вряд ли будет. Проходили и не такое. – Как же это произошло?.. В смысле – сам процесс?..  
– Он взял нож и вырезал сердце у себя из груди, – спокойно сказала Зои. – Подал мне на фарфоровой тарелке, полил соусом, и я съела. Потом вином запила. Что непонятно?  
– Охереть, – пробормотал Крис. – Чертово долбаное бланманже.  
– Это десерт.  
– Да плевать! – он с трудом выковырял из памяти название блюда, которое более-менее подходило к ситуации. – Гребаное карпаччо, Зои! Ты говоришь какие-то ужасные вещи, а я должен верить в них, потому что всегда верю тебе и ему и… сердце, блин! Да я уверен, что у этого психа даже шрама не осталось, а мы должны сидеть здесь и волноваться!  
Зои покачала головой, проигнорировав сарказм.  
– Мы должны ждать.  
– Ждать чего?! Что вы затеяли? К чему все это запутанное… запутанное, как не пойми что…  
– Дело? – попыталась помочь она. – Тайна? Секрет?  
– Колдовство! – выплюнул Крис. – Все эти ваши чары! Чего вы добиваетесь?..  
Он захлопнул рот, осознав, что на подобные вопросы ему никогда никто не отвечал, и вряд ли Зои начнет сейчас. Он чувствовал себя странно – такое уже было – как будто его использовали, и еще в чем-то понимал Элис.   
– Ты сейчас сделала все это… ведь так Зак вылечил Карла? Поделился силой?   
– Да.   
– Вот о чем он говорил с этой… Звоночком.   
Улочка в Вене позади кондитерской, пропахшая шоколадом и марципанами, и Зак, встрепанный и возбужденный, и его честное _– Я с ней не спал!_  
Действительно же, не спал.  
Крис осторожно бросил взгляд на Зои – она дышала быстро и глубоко, пила вино мелкими глотками и теребила кружево на платье правой рукой. Она с ним тоже не спала сейчас. Только прикоснулась…   
Крис покачал головой:  
– Я не понимаю, что вы задумали, и это бесит меня. Но ладно. Я могу это пережить.   
– Сможешь, – согласилась Зои. – Я всего разок.  
Постепенно она успокаивалась, принимала невозмутимый вид, как и прежде, будто сердце – Крис все еще был в процессе примирения с этой мыслью – напиталось энергией и перестало колотиться о ребра.  
– Не буду спрашивать, как вы это сделали, – буркнул он, скорее для себя.   
Зои улыбнулась и подошла ближе. Крис не был уверен, хочет ли отстраниться, поэтому остался на месте, глядя на всадницу. Ее кожа сияла в вырезе платья, черные волосы водопадом стекали ниже плеч.  
Она подняла руку и погладила Криса по щеке:  
– Я хотела убить тебя, смертный. Когда увидела в первый раз.   
– Мне считать это признанием в любви?  
Зои улыбнулась короткой, едва заметной улыбкой, и наклонилась к нему – Крис подумал было, что целью был рот, но Зои прижалась к уху, так близко, что ее дыхание защекотало кожу, и прошептала:  
– Без сердца Спящий не сможет приворожить моего короля. Чары не подействуют до конца, если сердце не отзовется.   
– И он отдал его тебе, – медленно произнес Крис.   
Правильно. Она ничего не сказала, но он чувствовал это, знал – и Зои была довольна, что он все понял.   
Она скользнула по его щеке, нашла губы и поцеловала – по-настоящему, без всяких иллюзий. И в поцелуе этом была благодарность и извинение, и торжество, и слепая, древняя сила, что не признает отказа.   
Крис закрыл глаза и утонул в ней, и очнулся только когда собака зарычала. Точнее, рычать она не могла – шум клокотал у нее в горле, клыки были обнажены, а морда направлена в сторону двери, которая распахнулась спустя мгновение.   
Крис сделал неловкую попытку отодвинуться от Зои и заметил, что она его вовсе не держит, и даже больше – стоит на расстоянии пары шагов. Будто ничего и не было.  
Бенедикт остановился на пороге, едва удостоил их взглядом и объявил:  
– У нас гости. Когда вы спуститесь?  
Его одежда была чистой, а волосы – сухими. Крис даже думать не хотел, было ли это очередным колдовством или просто где-то в замке пряталась душевая и пара сумок с вещами, которые предусмотрительный Бен принес сюда заранее. С него и не такое станется.   
– Две минуты, – отозвалась Зои. Бена, по-видимому, это устроило – он исчез без лишних слов, и они снова остались наедине, если не считать собаки. Рычать она перестала, но все еще неодобрительно смотрела на дверь.  
– Ты никому не сможешь передать то, что я тебе только что рассказала, – предупредила Зои, и Крис пожал плечами. Не то, чтобы он собирался. Он вообще не представлял, что делать с этой информацией, так что и в предупреждениях особой нужды не было. – Ступай, – приказала Зои, – я иду сразу за тобой.


	14. Глава 12

Они спустились вниз, и где-то на лестнице платье Зои исчезло – Крис не заметил, как, но в итоге она оказалась в привычных штанах и куртке, волосы собраны в высокий хвост.   
Огромный парадный зал был пуст – за исключением кофейного столика посредине, на котором было приготовлено все для чаепития: сервиз, будто сошедший с рекламной картинки, блистал безупречно белым фарфором, а столовые приборы были из золота. Вокруг стола кто-то расставил кресла – ровно столько, сколько предполагалось присутствующих. Возле стены напротив окон Карл сосредоточенно орудовал кистью, но рассмотреть будущий шедевр в полумраке не представлялось возможным.   
Бен сидел за столом, напротив него – еще один человек.  
– Криштуф, приветствую. Миледи, – Брюс, уже знакомый Крису Банкир, слегка махнул ей рукой и сделал вид, что собирается встать. – Рад вас видеть.  
– Как вы сюда попали? Чего вам нужно? – вместо приветствия спросила Зои и села, закинула ногу на ногу и уставилась с вызовом. Крис занял последнее свободное место, чувствуя себя не более свободно, чем последний раз, когда сидел за одним столом с фэйри. Или кем бы они ни были. Только тогда, на Теневом совете, рядом был Зак – и его присутствие помогало.   
– Я пригласил представителя Банка, – кисло ответил Бен. Нет, Крису не показалось, он действительно был от всего этого не в восторге. Более того, он выглядел раздосадованным. Разочарованным.   
– Ты, трактирщик, его пригласил? – Зои удостоила Бенедикта презрительного взгляда.   
– Не забывай, что и вас я сюда тоже пригласил. Тебя, Охотника и всю вашу… – Бен неопределенно обвел рукой пустой зал. Крис вспомнил, как всадники появились в парке – невидимые и бесшумные, похожие на тени. Или призраков. Он неосознанно поежился, вспоминая, как они скользили мимо него, вокруг Зака. Он посмотрел на Зои, но она сидела спокойно и не торопилась разговаривать с пустотой вокруг себя. Уже хорошо. – Художественную мастерскую, – закончил Бен, неодобрительно глядя на Карла.   
– Не обращайте на меня внимания! – не оборачиваясь, сообщил тот. – Я вас совсем не слушаю! Разговаривайте, о чем хотите, как будто меня тут нет!  
Брюс слегка наклонил голову:  
– Это тоже твой помощник?  
– Вроде того, – после паузы отозвался Бен.   
– Ага, как же, – пробормотал от стены Карл, который ничего не слышал, – еще чего захотел!  
Брюс скрестил пальцы перед лицом и оперся о них подбородком.  
– Занимательная компания.  
– Что тебе надо от Дикой охоты? – с нажимом повторила Зои.   
Он, казалось, удивился:  
– От Дикой охоты? Абсолютно ничего. Ни в коем случае я бы не стал связываться с твоим парнем. Пытаться заключить сделку с Охотником все равно, что пытаться договорить с ветром. Сегодня он дует в одну сторону, завтра совсем в другую, полагаться на него ненадежно и опасно. Но есть другие имена – достойные союзники, проверенные веками… жаль только, что поражения и их не минуют.  
– А уж как мне жаль, – пробормотал Бен.   
– Это было огромное количество крови, чувак, – тихонько сказал Крис, чтобы его поддержать, – мне страшно представить – ты пытался прорубить себе путь через армию?  
Бен ему не ответил – начал разливать чай в чашки.   
Некоторое время все старательно делали вид, что размешивание сахара является увлекательнейшим занятием в мире. Крис терпеливо ждал, не желая попасть впросак и ляпнуть что-нибудь неуместное.  
В конце концов, Банкиру первому наскучила тишина:  
– Некоторое время назад я уже разговаривал с Бенедиктом о нашей проблеме. Мы заключили некую сделку, однако ему не удалось выполнить свою часть в срок…  
– Ваши проблемы, вы их и решайте, – резко перебила его Зои.  
Брюс сощурил глаза и посмотрел на нее без особой любви во взгляде, а когда начал говорить, голос его звучал подчеркнуто сухо:  
– В настоящий момент наши проблемы стали и вашими тоже, юная леди. Судя по последним сведениям, Охотник тоже пытается завладеть тем, что принадлежит нам. Он вмешался, а значит, все вы тоже причастны. К тому же, Титания полагает – и не без оснований – что Спящий готовит удар против нее. Время ограничено, а в настоящий момент мы уже перепробовали достаточно способов его остановить.  
– О, главное вовремя обратиться, – съязвил Бен.   
– Я считал тебя лучшим, – обронил Брюс, чем окончательно добил того.   
– Какую сделку ты хочешь заключить с Дикой охотой? – Зои, похоже, пропустила мимо ушей все, что ее не касалось. В принципе, Крис такой подход одобрял, но на всякий случай старался не упустить чего важного.   
– Да никакой, – лучезарно улыбнулся Брюс. – В ваших интересах – вернуть кредит. А кто из вас это сделает – Охотник, кто-то из его стаи, ваша смертная свита – уже не имеет смысла. Заметь, Бенедикт, твое предложение было самым выгодным.  
– Увы, – с досадой сказал тот, ни на кого не глядя. – Может быть, хватит уже про это вспоминать?..   
– Почему бы тебе не пойти и самому не попытаться забрать силу? – спросила Зои, обращаясь к Банкиру.  
Брюс поднял чашку с чаем, отпил немного, вернул ее обратно на блюдце и только после этого ответил:  
– Не получится. Банк не имеет полномочий распоряжаться врученной им властью. Только делиться с другими.   
– Что с вами, люди? – тихо сказал Крис. – Кто-то просит у Банкиров силы, чтобы устроить очередной конец света, а вы заправляете его под заправку бензином и даете зажигалку в подарок!   
Брюс пожал плечами:  
– Политика компании.  
– В жопу такую компанию.  
– Мнение смертного не учитывается, уж извини, – он смотрел практически с сочувствием. – Вы, люди, много чего послали бы в жопу, дай вам волю…  
Что-то с грохотом упало на пол, и Крис с недовольством заметил, что вздрогнул только он один – все остальные остались неподвижны, только головы повернули на звук.   
Карл, про которого все действительно успели забыть, уронил кисть. Или бросил ее нарочно – не исключено.  
– Вы не учитываете мнение смертных – но сами зависите от людей! И не вздумайте говорить, что это неправда – все фэйри когда-то были людьми, уж это я знаю! Узнал, когда познакомился поближе со всеми этими! – Карл мотнул головой, подходя ближе. На щеке у него виднелось пятно зеленой краски, но несмотря на это выглядел он донельзя разозленным.   
– Не надо включать меня в этот список, – тихо заметил Бен, но Карл его проигнорировал, продолжая орать на Брюса, который слегка опешил от такой наглости.  
– Вы играете людьми, как своими пешками, выигрываете войны с их помощью и потом имеете наглость утверждать, что они не имеют смысла! Что их мнение ничего не стоит! Что они сами виноваты, когда приходят демоны и разрывают их на клочки, или когда они сходят с ума, когда видят что-то, чего не в силах выдержать! И не потому, что они такие слабые или еще что-то, а потому, что вы возомнили себя властителями всего мира – но он вам не принадлежит! И никогда не принадлежал целиком и полностью, так что будьте честны и признайте, что вокруг существует еще что-то кроме вашего долбаного эгоизма!  
Карл остановился, тяжело переводя дыхание, и Крис тоже выдохнул. Он еще никогда не видел Карла в такой ярости, но, скорее всего, тому просто необходимо было выпустить пар после ухода Элис – а Банкир попался под горячую руку.   
Брюс, надо отдать ему должное, выслушал всю эту тираду молча. Потом кивнул Бену, внимательно глянул на Зои:  
– Как я и сказал, времени слишком мало. Титания предоставила мне кое-что для оперативной связи в случае, если активация все же будет произведена.  
Он протянул руку в сторону и выдернул из воздуха цепочку – она тихо звякнула и натянулась, а вслед за цепочкой на пол вывалилась фэйри.   
Крис не заметил, когда Зои вскочила на ноги. Не понял, когда в руках у нее оказался арбалет, направленный в лицо женщине – Сафир, да, точно, прошлой ночью она сидела в клетке, а теперь стояла на коленях, и руки ее были связаны тонкой серебристой цепью  
Она смотрела на Зои – точнее, на стрелу, направленную в лоб, – и улыбалась своей жуткой улыбкой.   
– Привет, сестренка.  
– Я тебе не сестра, – прорычала Зои.  
– Как знать… – Сафир провела языком по губам. – Меня он тоже целовал.  
– Нет-нет, стойте, прекратите! – ринулся Крис между ними. – Не убивай ее, не стоит!  
Зои сжала челюсти так крепко, что ей, должно быть, стало больно, но с места не двинулась и ничего не сказала в ответ.   
– И зачем она здесь? – спросил Бен, который уже, наверное, много раз пожалел, что показал дорогу к своему секретному месту. Ну, не то, чтобы замок на Славянском острове был таким секретным, но никому бы и в голову не пришло сюда приходить.   
– Для оперативной связи, – терпеливо повторил Брюс. – Найдете Спящего. Вернете то, что принадлежит Банку. И я найду вас с ее помощью.   
– Эй, это же живой человек, а не мобильник какой-то! – возмутился Карл. – Не пейджер, чтобы тебе смс-ки слать!  
Сафир повернула к нему голову и глянула с восторгом:  
– Привет, красавчик.   
Карл побледнел так, что даже в темноте стало заметно:  
– Ладно, позвоним.  
– Отлично, значит договорились, – кивнул Брюс и поднялся на ноги. Швырнул Бену цепочку и кивнул. – Буду ждать сообщения в течении следующих… – он глянул на массивные часы на запястье, – двадцати часов. Если не успеете, пробовать дальше уже не имеет смысла. Всего доброго, – он одернул пиджак, как всегда сидевший безупречно, и зашагал к выходу.  
– Ну, класс… – протянул Карл, потихоньку пытаясь увеличить расстояние между собой и сидящей на полу фэйри.   
– Только попробуй пошевелиться, и я тебе голову продырявлю, – пообещала той Зои, не отпуская арбалета.  
Сафир продемонстрировала скованные железом руки.  
– Для начала всем нужно успокоиться, – Крис снова попытался взять на себя роль миротворца, – и разобраться с тем, что происходит.  
– Сам успокаивайся, – выплюнула Зои. – Я к этой твари спиной не повернусь!  
– Сейчас она никому ничего не сможет сделать, – тихо сказал Бен, и когда все обратились к нему, вскинул руки в воздух. – Я просто говорю! Не надо на меня так смотреть!  
– Что за сделка у тебя была с этим парнем?  
– Не о чем говорить, – мотнул головой тот.  
– Кто это – Морриган? Какой шлем тебе должны были отдать?  
– Сейчас уже это в прошлом, – с нажимом произнес Бен. – Лучше решайте, что будете дальше делать!   
– Мы подождем короля, – сказала Зои, глаз не сводя с Сафир. – Он во всем разберется.  
– Твой король сам увяз по уши.   
– Заткнись, трактирщик! – рявкнула Зои и повела арбалетом в его сторону. Карл, который попался на пути, вздрогнул.   
– Зои, – снова попытался Крис, – пожалуйста, не надо ни в кого стрелять. Она безоружна.   
– Спасибо, малыш, – хихикнула Сафир, но он продолжал, не оглядываясь на нее:  
– А значит, у нас есть как минимум одно преимущество, если она попытается напасть.   
– Да ну? – недоверчиво хмыкнула Зои, и Крису не оставалось ничего, как достать нож и продемонстрировать всем присутствующим. Нож был небольшой, складной, но очень удобный – Крис потратил несколько недель на то, чтобы научиться с ним обращаться, незаметно доставать из внутреннего кармана куртки, когда это было нужно.  
– Холодное железо. И ты даже не почувствовала, что он у меня есть. У Карла такой же.  
– Как предусмотрительно.  
Очень медленно Зои опустила арбалет. Темная фигура возникла у нее за спиной – кажется, Грегори. Он забрал арбалет и снова исчез в пустоте зала.   
Карл слабо охнул:  
– Я так и знал, что они где-то рядом!.. Я это чувствовал!..   
– Что нам теперь делать? – спросил Крис, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Какая-то его часть желала, чтобы Зак был здесь – он хотел так же отчаянно как Зои верить, что Эрлкениг сумеет во всем разобраться. Но другая половина едва не кричала: Зак – это не выход. Он ведет свою игру со Спящим, и вмешиваться в нее небезопасно.   
– Да ничего, – сообщил Бен и откинулся в кресле. – Предложить в обмен что-то стоящее они не могут, сам слышал. Может быть, у Охотника что-то получится, а может и нет. Подождем.  
– О, класс… – Крис не удержался, закатил глаза. – Вот так вот, да? Что происходит, Бен? Однажды ты уже послал меня, чтобы оторвать кусок плаща Эрлкенига и отдать его людям, которые собирались устроить чертов апокалипсис!  
– Что было весьма необдуманно, – прошипела Зои.  
– Теперь опять та же самая история – ты во всем ищешь выгоду для себя!   
Бен оставался спокоен:  
– Мы все здесь – деловые люди.   
– Да, разумеется…   
– Крис, ты вроде из Америки, так ведь? – вкрадчиво начал Бен. – Время от времени там случались войны?  
– И?.. – он все еще не понимал, в чем подвох.  
– Как думаешь, сколько заработали деловые люди на колонизации? На гражданской войне? На второй мировой? На Ираке и Сирии?  
Крис угрюмо молчал.   
– Звучит мерзко, – подытожила Зои.  
– Могла бы и поддержать немного, – бросил Бен. – Хотя бы про колонизацию, ты там как раз была.  
Она наградила его яростным взглядом.   
– Шелковая кожа родом из Нового Света? – протянула Сафир, развалившись на полу. – О, я должна была догадаться! Этот ни с чем не сравнимый аромат какао и хлопка, орхидеи с южных болот…  
– Еще одно слово, и я тебе кишки выпущу! – пригрозила Зои.   
Сафир приложила ладошку ко рту в жесте абсолютного послушания, но глаза ее смеялись – и от этого смеха хотелось убежать куда-нибудь подальше и спрятаться.   
– Наверное, уже пора избавляться от мыслей «хуже быть не может», – пробормотал Крис.   
Бен отставил опустевшую чашку и оглядел зал:  
– Ладно, пока мы все равно ждем Охотника, никто из здесь присутствующих не хочет поразвлечься?   
– В карты предлагаешь сыграть? – фыркнул Карл. – Нет, извини, у меня есть занятие поинтереснее! – он махнул рукой на пока еще преимущественно белую стену.   
– Вообще-то я говорил о том, чтобы поохотиться на вампиров и демонов, которые обосновались в моем трактире, но если ты предпочитаешь сублимировать свою злость с помощью кистей и красок – дело твое, – Бен пожал плечами, поставил пустую чашку на стол и встал. – Особого вреда без своего мастера они не причинят, место защищено заклятиями. Но все равно неприятно, знаете ли.   
– Ладно, я понял, – смирился Карл, рассеянно потирая ладонью укус на шее. – Что ж, идите, отбивайте лучшее пиво в Праге у этих кровососов!  
– Я тоже пойду, – вызвался Крис. – А что будем делать с…  
Сафир снова продемонстрировала им связанные руки.  
Бен вздохнул:  
– Боюсь, она теперь будет следовать за нами, куда бы мы не пошли. Хотя, с другой стороны, неизвестно, какой длины эта цепочка… – он задумчиво поглядел на нее.  
– Эй! – возмутилась Сафир.  
– О, я бы с удовольствием сейчас кого-нибудь убила! – воскликнула Зои, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от сидящей на полу фэйри. То ли забыла, что пару минут назад собиралась сидеть здесь и ждать Эрлкенига, то ли решила, что он ее и сам найдет.   
– Отлично, – в руке у Бена оказался меч, длинный и острый на вид, на котором не было ни следа крови – ни демонической, ни красной. – И пусть кто-то скажет, что я не умею развлекать гостей.  
Наверное, им бы и правда удалось выполнить задуманное, соберись они на пару минут раньше. Но из глубокой тени у двери раздалось тихое покашливание и знакомый голос произнес:  
– Прошу прощения. Не хотел вас перебивать, но я против. Вылазка отменяется.


	15. Глава 13

Зак стоял, привалившись к стене: верхняя часть его лица была скрыта густой тенью, а на губах бродила улыбка. Странная такая, мечтательная, и если бы Крис не знал его лучше, то подумал бы, что тот пьян.  
– Зак?.. – Крис сам не заметил, когда поднялся на ноги, и все остальные за столом тоже.  
– Плохая идея, – произнес тот, нехарактерно растягивая слова. – Вы не знаете, сколько там может быть демонов. И, при всем уважении, Бенедикт не настолько хорош…  
Незаконченная фраза повисла в воздухе между ними, однако Бен промолчал – мудро, как и всегда. Крис не знал, что беспокоило больше – тон, каким были сказаны все слова, или белая кожа Зака, еще более бледная, чем обычно, или то, как он облокачивался на стену, будто она только и поддерживала его в вертикальном положении.   
И что поразило Криса больше всего – Зои не кинулась к нему, как всегда. Не повисла на шее, приветствуя своего короля.  
Она подошла медленно, и Эрл наклонил голову, касаясь своим лбом ее. Несколько секунд они так и стояли – неподвижно, не говоря ни слова, и энергия клубилась вокруг них, настолько осязаемая, что казалось, еще чуть – и ее можно будет увидеть. Зак поднял руку и дотронулся до подбородка Зои, заставляя ее поднять голову, чуть коснулся языком ее нижней губы, и Зои приоткрыла рот навстречу. Он целовал ее медленно, сосредоточенно, будто старался не пропустить ни одного приятного местечка во рту. Их языки толкались навстречу друг другу, и это было настолько чувственно и откровенно, настолько горячо, насколько может быть горячим простой поцелуй.   
И разгадать, было ли это представление на публику или привычный способ общения не представлялось возможным – Крис провел с ними рядом вот уже несколько лет, но так и не понял. Это были Зак и Зои, вот и все.  
– Теплое приветствие, – промурлыкала Сафир со своего места на полу, – ты всех так целуешь при встрече, Охотник?  
Если бы Крис внимательно не смотрел на Эрлкенига, то пропустил бы крошечное движение – все остальные скорей всего ничего бы и не заметили. Зак вздрогнул – будто забыл, что кроме Дикой охоты здесь еще кто-то был, – и пристально глянул Зои в глаза. Она чуть качнула головой и прильнула к нему, обвивая грудь руками. Ну вот, это уже другое дело.  
– А где Антон? – громко спросил Карл, разрывая тишину. – Где Сара?   
Зак неохотно отстранился от Зои и посмотрел на него, поднимая голову – его лицо было обычным, спокойным, но белки глаз затянуло чернотой. Крис видел такое и раньше, но до сих пор вздрагивал каждый раз.   
– Здесь.  
– Где – здесь? Я их не вижу, – напирал Карл, – а ведь они с тобой уходили! Куда ты их дел?  
– Карл… – Крис положил руку ему на плечо, но тот дернулся и скинул ее, не отводя взгляда от Эрлкенига.  
– Их ты тоже ему отдал? Как меня? Как Элис хотел отдать?  
Зак смотрел на него своими жуткими черными глазами, потом вздохнул, лениво двинул бровью – и Сара вышла из тени рядом со столом, а Антон плюхнулся на кресло, в котором минуту назад сидел Бен.   
– У-ух! Вот это поездочка, ничего не скажешь! Мчались как сумасшедшие! – Антон крутанул в воздухе нож и всадил острие в полированную поверхность стола. – Не хочу сказать, что обычно мы скачем медленно… или что кто-то здесь в своем уме… но черт возьми, это было круто! – он ухмыльнулся, сверкнув зубами.  
– Не думал, что когда-нибудь спрошу, но – все нормально? – Карл глянул на Сару, и она пожала плечами в ответ.   
– Был довольно скучный ужин. Мы поговорили – точнее, они поговорили, – она мотнула головой на Зака, – и разошлись.   
– И никто из вас не был укушен? В смысле, я имею в виду – этот псих больше никого не кусал?  
– О, – Сара и Антон переглянулись. – Если говорить об укусах…  
– Он не пил ничью кровь по принуждению, если ты об этом, – сказал Зак, закидывая руку на плечи Зои. – Все было на удивление очень тихо и спокойно. Наверное, уже выпустил пар на других… – его глаза метнулись к Бену. – Незваных гостях, – он подчеркнул «незваных», на что тот только хмыкнул.   
– А у нас тоже были гости, – сказал Крис, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на Зака – нижняя губа у того чуть припухла и покраснела. То ли от поцелуев с Зои, то ли… если говорить об укусах… а впрочем, лучше не надо.  
– Банк очень интересуется происходящим, – сказал Бен. Повернулся, заметил, что Антон занял его место, и легко сжал губы. Того будто ветром сдуло – в соседнее. Сара пристроилась на подлокотнике, Крис с Карлом разделили еще одно, оставив последнее для Зака и Зои.   
Но Зак садиться не собирался – прошелся по залу, задумчиво глядя на Сафир. Она в ответ мечтательно улыбалась, демонстрируя острые зубы:  
– Я чувствую его запах на тебе. Теперь мы оба знаем, на что это похоже, правда?.. Будто ты падаешь, и не можешь остановиться… и не хочешь останавливаться… – она запрокинула голову, следя за его передвижениями, подняла скованные руки и провела свободным концом цепочки по шее, на которой тут же вздулась тонкая красная полоса ожога.  
Бен откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Его меч стоял, прислоненный к креслу, точно трость или зонтик. Крис сжал пальцы – прикоснуться к мечу хотелось ужасно, прямо руки чесались. Удивительно, что раньше он не видел ничего подобного ни в кабинете Бена, ни на втором этаже – да во всем трактире не было оружия кроме кухонных ножей!   
– Ненавижу просить, особенно таких как ты, но не мог бы ты поделиться своим планом? Если он есть, разумеется.  
– Планом? – хмыкнул Зак.  
– Я могу заткнуть уши, – с готовностью произнесла Сафир и подняла ладони к голове.   
– Лучше бы ты рот закрыла, – прорычала Зои, на что та только плечами пожала.  
– Мы все хотим чего-нибудь, Шелковая кожа…   
– Когда-нибудь я тебя убью!  
– Посмотрю с удовольствием, как это у тебя получится.  
Сара и Антон любопытно наблюдали за их перебранкой, но не вмешивались. Бен с трудом сдерживал раздражение – они снова дали повод Заку не отвечать на вопрос. Карл наклонился к Крису и прошептал:  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы тут лишние?  
– Никто сейчас никуда не уйдет, – припечатал Бен, который то ли умел читать по губам, то ли слышал слишком хорошо.   
Зои замолчала, и Сафир последовала ее примеру.   
– Теперь дело уже не только в перстне Гоэтии, – сказал Бен, и прозвучало это так, будто он сам не решил – радоваться этому факту или злиться. – Банк знает, что мы все общались со Спящим… что, Кристофер?  
Крис опустил руку, поднятую как на уроке в школе, и сообщил:  
– Я ни разу не видел этого чувака. Я не знаю, на что он похож. И я ведь не могу так просто взять и уйти, да?..  
– Элис ушла, – буркнул Карл.  
– Это ее право, – сухо заметил Бенедикт.   
– Ладно, вы пойдете на Бенедиктскую, – объявил Зак, резко повернулся на пятках и щелкнул пальцами. – Да, точно, так и поступим!  
– Что с ним? – спросил Крис у Зои, но она только дернула плечом. – Слушай, Зак, не хочу тебя обидеть, но эти глаза реально страшные, ты не мог бы…  
– Нет, не мог, – тем не менее, он остановился и моргнул несколько раз, но темнота никуда не делась. – Потом. Все потом. Я знаю, как мы сделаем.   
– Я тебе не доверяю, – заметил Бен, – и не собираюсь участвовать ни в каких авантюрах под твоим командованием!  
– И я с ним согласен, – сказал Карл. – Я тоже не могу доверять тому, из-за кого меня чуть не сожрали вампиры!   
– Да, конечно, – Зак безумно ухмыльнулся и подошел поближе, – я знаю. Именно поэтому я буду заниматься своими делами, а вы – своими. Трактир нам нужен, поэтому вы идете и убиваете демонов.  
– Любимый, – Зои тихонько тронула его за рукав, чтобы напомнить. – Она слушает!  
Сафир только плечами пожала.  
– Ладно, предположим, что мы убьем всех демонов, что дальше? – спросил Крис, оптимистично веря в такой исход.   
– Или демоны убьют вас, – пробормотал Карл. – Раскатают по брусчатке тонким слоем… очень красиво будем…  
– Зои пойдет с вами, – распорядился Зак. – И как только вы очистите трактир, она откроет портал в демоническое измерение. Это не трудно, Бен тебе поможет, – сказал он, не успела та и рта открыть.  
– И мы это сделаем потому, что…  
– Следующей ночью Спящий призовет демонов, чтобы убить королев фэйри. Она это знала, – он ткнул пальцем в Сафир, – но никому не сказала.  
– Догадывалась, – протянула та. – А это большая разница. Он мне никогда ничего прямо не говорил… мы с ним занимались со-о-всем другими делами… ну, знаешь… немного там, немного здесь…  
– А кто мне потом заплатит за трактир? – возмутился Бен. – Мэб? Титания? Может быть, она, – он махнул рукой на Сафир, – или ты?  
– Банк, – коротко отозвался Зак.  
– Банк ему кое-что другое пообещал, – тихо сказала Зои. – Кристофер вот знает, что именно.  
Все повернулись к нему, включая Бенедикта, и Крис нервно облизал губы, почувствовав себя в центре внимания:  
– Я не знаю. Я просто услышал кое-что, что… ладно, подслушал, – сознался он, глядя на Бена. – Я знаю, что это не для моих ушей предназначено было. Но я услышал что-то о каком-то шлеме и о Морриган. И я даже не знаю, кто такой этот Морриган!  
– Такая. Морриган – это она, – тихо сказал Бен.  
Они с Заком обменялись странными взглядами, но не произнесли ни слова.  
– Давняя и грязная история, – восхитилась Сафир. – Обожаю такие!   
– Ты говорил, что не можешь понять, кто он такой, – Крис повернулся к Эрлкенигу, – а теперь, получается, вспомнил?  
Зак фыркнул и первым отвел глаза – то ли признавал поражение, то ли действительно не хотел об этом сейчас говорить. Если здесь и была история, то когда-нибудь он расскажет ее. Если захочет.   
– Хорошо, – Крис покачал головой, – ладно, портал в демоническое измерение, охренеть! И что дальше? Что нам делать?  
– А дальше вы придете, когда я вас позову, – глаза у Зака постепенно светлели до знакомого шоколадного-коричневого, будто он заталкивал что-то внутрь себя, что-то, что плавало облаками дыма под поверхностью белков. Крис поймал себя на том, что смотрит завороженно.  
– Мы пойдем через ад?..   
– И почему я уже совсем не удивлен, – буркнул Карл, который с каждой минутой становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.   
Зак склонил голову, с интересом глядя на Криса:  
– Почему?  
– Ну, ты же сказал – измерение демонов! Демоны живут в Аду!.. Так?..   
– Демоны живут в своем измерении, – медленно сказал Зак. – Летний двор и Зимний двор живут в своем. Когда ты встречался с Мэб, ты был в раю?   
– О… не уверен, – Крис потряс головой, вспоминая замерзшую беседку на берегу озера. – Вообще-то, меньше всего это было похоже на рай.   
– Здесь та же история. Ну, всем понятно?  
– Ни хрена не понятно, – Карл со злостью уставился на него. – Объясни лучше, где подвох?! Мы вроде как пытаемся не допустить пришествия всех демонов! Мы не хотим, чтоб он вызвал их!   
– Но он вызовет, – произнес Зак как что-то само собой разумеющееся. – Это так или иначе случится.   
– Кажется, я поняла, – медленно сказала Сара, и посмотрела на Зои. Та кивнула, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от Сафир.   
– Ну конечно, ты поняла, – Зак оказался за ее спиной. Наклонился ниже, прошелся губами по обнаженному в вырезе свитера плечу. – Ты умная. Ты всегда все понимаешь.   
– О, прошу вас, – Бен пошевелился в своем кресле, – сейчас хоть не начинайте!   
– Не слушай его, – подзадорила с пола Сафир, – всегда есть время для маленькой оргии! Или немаленькой…  
Бен поднялся на ноги, тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен. Хотя, нет:  
– Просто для сведения – она сказала, что у Спящего прекрасные скулы. Именно поэтому она ему и помогала. Из-за скул.   
Зак склонил голову набок, задумчиво разглядывая Сафир.  
– Она права… скулы и правда красивые.   
Бен покачал головой и швырнул цепочку Эрлкенигу. Потом подхватил меч, закинул его на плечо и удалился.   
– Я не могу больше эту чертовщину выслушивать, – Карл тоже встал и обернулся к Крису. – Мозги плавятся. Ты идешь? А эти пусть хоть оргию устраивают, плевать!  
Крис покосился на Зака – тот уже практически лежал на кресле, привалившись к Саре и перебирая рукой волосы Антона. Зои в этом не участвовала, но почему-то выглядела вполне довольной происходящим.  
– Если хочешь, ты можешь присоединиться…  
– Не думаю. Меня вообще-то девушка бросила, – нажаловался и им Крис.  
На что первым среагировал Карл, поджидавший у дверей:  
– Она никогда не была твоей девушкой! Она была очередной чокнутой фэйри, которая хотела поразвлечься! Все они так делают!   
Зак посмотрел на Карла и сказал абсолютно трезвым голосом:  
– Мне жаль, что она ушла.   
Имел в виду он разумеется не Шиповник.  
В ответ на это Карл выдал заковыристое ругательство на смеси трех языков, которое даже Криса привело в восторг. Сафир выдохнула что-то восхищенное, но Зак остался спокоен.  
– Мне жаль, что она это увидела. Но я не мог иначе. Иначе бы ты умер. И не говори, что выбрал бы смерть – я все равно тебе не поверю.   
Карл смотрел на Эрлкенига со смесью непередаваемых эмоций на лице. Крис подошел к нему, ухватил за рукав куртки и потянул прочь – пусть они делают что хотят, ночь почти на исходе, а ему просто необходимо выспаться. Особенно перед тем, что они задумали сделать.   
Карл остановился, прежде чем закрыть за собой двери:  
– А ты бы задал свой вопрос?.. Ну, этот, который ты задаешь тем, кто?..  
– Нет, – ни секунды не раздумывая сказал Зак. – Тебе – нет.


	16. Глава 14

Чтобы дойти до трактира на Бенедиктской, им пришлось обойти Староместскую площадь, лавируя в людском потоке. Зои это нисколько не смущало: она разок глянула на небо, когда они вышли из замка на Славянском острове, втянула носом по-осеннему прохладный воздух и решительно двинулась вперед.   
– Что вы делали?.. – Крис зевнул так, что едва челюсти не вывихнул – нормально поспать ему не удалось. Так, подремал несколько часов до полудня, а потом его подняли и сообщили, что лучшее время для сражения с вампирами наступает тогда, когда солнце высоко. Он не мог не согласиться, но вставать было мучительно.   
Карл с ними идти наотрез отказался, Зака нигде не было видно – равно как и остальной стаи. Зои прятала кинжалы под курткой, но иного оружия Крис у нее не заметил – зато углядел завиток черного узора в вырезе футболки.   
– Так чем вы занимались?..  
– Изнываешь от любопытства, смертный?  
– Я конечно мог бы спросить у Бена, куда он спрятал свой меч, – Крис обернулся через плечо и проверил, что Бенедикт следует за ними о чем-то беседуя на ходу с Сафир. Удивительно, но прохожие внимания не обращали внимания ни на ее когда-то шикарное, а теперь превратившееся в лохмотья платье, ни на цепочку, сковывающую руки, – Крис не знал, чьи это были чары. – Но боюсь, ответ мне не понравится. Так что остаешься ты. Что вы делали ночью?  
Зои тихонько фыркнула. Пожала плечами. А потом все-таки созналась:  
– Мы разговаривали.   
Крис сбился с шага и едва не налетел на нее.  
– Так значит, никакой оргии не было?!  
Он еще раз покосился назад, на Сафир – та каким-то чудом поймала его взгляд сквозь море людей между ними и подмигнула, ухмыляясь.  
– Разочарован?  
– Вот еще…  
Крис не был разочарован, он даже почувствовал себя немного лучше. Нет, вовсе не немного. С плеч будто гора упала.   
– А ты с ней, вы…  
Зои сжала зубы:  
– Скажем так, мы заключили вынужденное перемирие.  
– И Зак?..  
– Он был инициатором.   
– Она ему нравится?  
– Вот еще! – на этот раз Зои едва не подпрыгнула на месте и возмущенно уставилась на Криса. – Ты чокнулся?! Совсем с ума сошел?   
Полы ее куртки распахнулись, приоткрывая тонкую рубашку болотного цвета. Крис задержал взгляд на ее груди – совсем не по той причине, что обычно. Просто вспомнил все, что Зои рассказала ему вчерашней ночью.   
– Так значит, никакой оргии? – на всякий случай уточнил он еще раз.   
Зои хмыкнула.  
– Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. И только после того, как мой король выставил эту женщину за двери.   
– Почему она хочет убить тебя? В смысле, она совершенно точно чокнутая, но я совершенно не могу понять причину!  
– Никто не может, – пробормотала Зои. – Теперь направо?  
– Налево, – направил ее Крис.  
– И как ты ориентируешься в этом городе…  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Привычка, наверное.   
Привычка бродячих кошек и перелетных птиц, как однажды сказал Бен. Крис возмутился, а потом решил, что тот в чем-то был прав.  
Они прошли немного в молчании, а потом Зои нарушила тишину:   
– Ты должен доверять ему. Мой король знает, что делает, и это не во зло.  
Крис хотел сказать ей, что доверяет Заку свою жизнь. Хотел бы убедить, что не сомневается ни капли – что бы ни говорили другие, как бы ни пытались заставить его сомневаться. Почему-то всегда оставалось так – он верил им обоим, Заку и Бену. Они оба пытались его убить в свое время, оба использовали, оба манипулировали – и оба защищали, оба давали свое покровительство.  
Он потянулся и тронул пальцами руку Зои, осторожно, зная по опыту, что прикасаться к ним обоим первым – и к Заку, и к Зои – не всегда безопасно. Зои сжала его пальцы, и это сказало ему больше всяких слов.  
– Теперь направо, и мы почти пришли.   
Она остановилась, высвободила руку и неуловимым движением выхватила арбалет из-за спины. Крис мог поклясться, что раньше его там не было, но не стал тратить время и удивляться.  
– Постарайся держаться за нами, ладно?  
Он кивнул, собираясь полностью следовать этому совету. Они подождали Бена и его спутницу на углу Длоуги, между двух серых безликих домов у входа на Бенедиктскую.   
– Все еще не могу поверить, что мы собираемся штурмовать мой трактир, – Бен кисло смотрел на улицу, однако уже помахивал в воздухе правой рукой с зажатым в ней мечом, разминая локоть. Он выглядел странно в своей обычной одежде, но Крис помнил, как может меняться трактирщик. Он не сразу признал Бена в том всаднике, в Ирландии – темный обод короны на голове, сидящий на плече ворон, ледяной, какой-то совсем нездешний взгляд. Такое вряд ли забудешь, даже если захочешь.  
– Ты можешь войти туда и признать свое поражение, Бенедикт, – проворковала Сафир, с интересом рассматривая прохожих, которые огибали их четверку по дуге, будто обходили какое-то невидимое препятствие. – Смерть твоя будет быстрой и безболезненной, так же, как и смерть человеческого мальчишки. А Шелковая кожа…  
– Пыль у тебя? – спросил Бен, не обращая на нее внимания.  
– Да, – Крис достал из кармана туго набитый мешочек. Внутри был сухой порошок, такой мелкий, что больше походил на коричневый песок или землю. Бен наотрез отказался говорить, из чего приготовлено это вещество, и называл его просто – пыль.  
– Всадница, – Бен кивнул Зои, и она поправила связку арбалетных болтов на поясе, чтобы доставать их было удобнее. Тогда Бен взял Сафир за плечо и подтолкнул вперед.  
– После вас, миледи. Идите вперед.  
Она оскалилась, на этот раз уже не скрывая ненависти.   
– Что ты такое, трактирщик?!   
Задавать ему этот вопрос было бессмысленно, Крис знал. Он поудобнее перехватил мешочек левой рукой, правой нащупывая нож в кармане куртки. Хорошо, если он не понадобится. Хорошо бы…  
Двумя пальцами, очень изысканно, Сафир приподняла край юбки и шагнула вперед, на выложенную булыжником мостовую Бенедиктской.   
Здесь не было автомобилей, первым делом заметил Крис. Обычно припаркованные по обочине машины исчезли, а поток пешеходов обмелел и иссох, не доходя до яркой зеленой вывески. Прохожие будто вспоминали о срочных делах и заворачивали обратно, обходили улицу стороной, выбирая другие, более длинные, но безопасные пути.  
Чем ближе их четверка подходила к трактиру, тем тише становился привычный шум города – будто здание было накрыто невидимым колпаком, изолируя звуки. Даже воздух тут был тяжелым, стоячим, будто вода в старом пруду, с чуть заметным привкусом чего-то гнилого, мертвого.   
Сафир остановилась на пятачке перед дверью. Вздохнула, будто все это было утомительной прогулкой, не доставлявшей никакого удовольствия.   
– Открывай, – скомандовала Зои.   
Сафир посмотрела на нее и вздохнула:  
– Жаль будет, если они поцарапают тебя, Шелковая кожа.   
– Открой. Дверь.  
Сафир повернула ручку. Колокольчик придушенно звякнул и захлебнулся, звук утонул в тишине. Бен с досадой покачал головой:  
– Терпеть не могу этих тварей…  
– Вперед, – Зои чуть подтолкнула Сафир арбалетом. Та приподняла юбку левой рукой – цепь чуть звякнула – а правой толкнула дверь и переступила порог. Внутри было темно и тихо, в пустом зале проступали очертания столов и стульев, но никакого движения не наблюдалось. Бен последовал за ней с мечом наготове, потом Зои и Крис замыкающим. Он переложил мешочек в правую руку, развязал шнурок и приготовился.  
– Начинай, – кивнул Бен. Крис ухватил щепотку пыли, бросил ее на порог – и в следующую же секунду оглох от пронзительных воплей.   
Серая высокая фигура, от которой несло разложением, выпрыгнула откуда-то справа и Бен махнул мечом – невозможно быстро и в то же время как-то легко, будто сачком для бабочек. Что-то поднималось с пола у стойки, и Зои не мешкая всадила в это стрелу, молниеносно перезарядила и снова выстрелила. Проорала Крису:  
– Давай, вперед!  
И они двинулись. Он даже не заметил, когда Сафир скользнула в сторону и пристроилась в арьергарде – на какое-то мгновение Крис поймал ее взгляд, и фэйри подмигнула ему. Думать о ней было некогда: он зачерпнул горсть пыли и бросил перед собой, и на этот раз в полумраке увидел – пол вспыхнул, когда на него попала пыль, всего на одно мгновение, но это можно было различить.   
– Криштуф! – Бен схватил его за плечо и потащил за собой, и Крис старался больше не глазеть по сторонам, а заниматься своем делом – посыпать пылью каждый очищенный уголок трактира. Игнорировать куски вампирских тел, что усеивали их путь, игнорировать кровь, брызжущую во все стороны, стараться не спотыкаться о тела, пронзенные стрелами Зои. Захватчиков было много – он успел насчитать не меньше дюжины в зале, еще трое выбрались из кухни, раздосадованные тем, что кто-то прервал их дневной сон. Зои толкнула Криса на пол, прикрывая собой, врезала кому-то по голове арбалетом, и голова разлетелась – во все стороны, лопнула, точно переспевший арбуз. Крис вжался лицом в локоть, стараясь не блевануть, достал следующую горсть пыли, швырнул поверх ошметков плоти и двинулся дальше, пытаясь не отходить далеко от Зои и Бена.   
Всадница выкрикнула что-то воинственное, отбросила ненужный арбалет и выхватила кинжалы. У нее закончились стрелы, понял Крис, поглядел на Бена – и не узнал. Бен сражался так, будто танцевал – вел свой собственный, никому не известный танец сквозь толпу противников. Он резал, колол, рубил все попадавшие под меч части тела, будто они превратились в зеленые ветки на дереве. Он не был больше трактирщиком с тихим голосом, не был Бенедиктом, наливающим пиво в кружки за стойкой, он был бессмертным воином и проводником, темным и страшным, но все же – за которым хотелось идти. Тянуло, будто магнитом, и Крис шел, засыпая колдовским песком отвоеванное пространство, и мимолетно размышляя, насколько похожи они – Бен и Зак. Насколько разные. Насколько сильно им удалось привязать его.   
– Пригнись! – заорала Зои. Крис инстинктивно нырнул вниз, не заметив, как метнулась ее рука с кинжалом, только ощутил, как на голову полилось что-то холодное и липкое. Он не завопил – спасибо хоть за это, крик остался внутри. А вот завтрак – нет. Его вырвало на пол, и чья-та рука схватила его за шиворот и потащила дальше, а Крис все никак не мог продышаться, но уже полез рукой в мешочек с пылью за новой порцией колдовства.   
– Давай, Криштуф, еще немного осталось! – весело и зло сказал Бен. – Зои, подвал!  
Она скользнула по ступенькам ни секунды не медля, и изнутри послышался вопль – одна из этих тварей, не Зои, с ней все в порядке, убеждал себя Крис, скатываясь по ступенькам. Если с Зои что-то случится, Зак…   
Бен отпустил Криса – разумеется, это была его рука – и рубанул мечом со всей силы, так, что сталь высекла искры, соприкоснувшись с каменной стеной. Разрубленная пополам тварь рухнула на пол, кровь брызнула во все стороны, но на этот раз Крис даже не обратил внимания: зачерпнул горсть пыли и бросил перед собой. Зои гортанно вскрикнула и перерезала горло своему очередному противнику, используя оба черных клинка как ножницы.   
В подвале стало тихо.   
Крис воспользовался передышкой, чтобы оттереть кровь с лица, но его тут же чуть опять не стошнило – куртка была залита кровью с комками чего-то мерзкого и вонючего, что еще совсем недавно было внутренностями какого-то вампира. Так что пришлось проглотить отвращение и забыть о чистоте еще ненадолго. Остальные выглядели не лучше, когда Крис отыскал их глазами в полумраке: Зои была в крови с головы до ног, длинные волосы слиплись сосульками и неряшливо свисали на лицо, горевшее яростным восторгом. Бен тоже был покрыт кровью и ошметками плоти, но он больше не выглядел как дух войны. Скорее, как очень недовольный и грязный трактирщик.   
Крис громко фыркнул и осел во влажно чавкающую жижу – коричневая пыль при соприкосновении с остатками вампиров начинала разъедать плоть, точно кислота, оставляя после себя что-то похожее на стихийно возникшее пузырящееся болото – к счастью, абсолютно безвредное для живых и теплокровных. Крис истерически захихикал, потом замотал головой, вспомнив, что они еще не проверили кабинет Бена, а еще оставался второй этаж!  
– Какая мерзость, – подытожила Сафир, которая все это время таскалась за ними. На нее вампиры не нападали, с досадой понял Крис, но пятен на платье прибавилось. Цепочка, хоть и растягивалась каким-то магическим образом, но все же мешала ей – фэйри приходилось повсюду следовать за Беном.   
– Не то слово, – тот брезгливо огляделся.  
Зои обнаружила чистое местечко на штанах и обтерла кинжалы. Распрямилась, глянула на Криса:  
– Ты как?  
– Меня вырвало, – признался он. – Два раза.   
Зои одобрительно кивнула:  
– Неплохой результат. Могло быть и хуже.   
– Хуже – это если бы меня убили? Или если бы я сам грохнулся и напоролся на нож? Ох, лучше не утешай…  
Она протянула ему руку и Крис встал, хватаясь за стены, чтобы не поскользнуться в отвратительной каше, которая покрывала весь пол. Они выбрались из подвала, цепляясь друг за друга и стараясь обходить особенно глубокие и мерзкие лужи. Криса больше не тошнило – наверное, желудок привык к окружающему аромату и решил, что на сегодня с него хватит выворачиваться наизнанку.  
Сафир, как только оказалась наверху, немедленно выбрала более-менее чистое место и опустилась на пол, расправляя свои юбки.  
Бен с досадой пощелкал языком, обнаружив новые разрушения, потом снял с запястья петлю и кинул цепочку Крису.  
– Посиди в зале. Дальше я сам.   
– Сходить с тобой, трактирщик? – предложила Зои, и, не дожидаясь подтверждения, зашагала за ним.   
Пока Крис соображал, что случилось, Сафир дернула за цепочку, заставляя его приблизиться.   
– Ну, привет! Наконец-то мы остались одни, – проворковала она, глядя на него внизу вверх. – И как я могла ошибиться…  
– Вот и я удивляюсь, – буркнул Крис и отошел от нее – попытался отойти, насколько это было возможно. Он нетерпеливо глянул в ту сторону, куда ушли Бен и Зои – кабинет, кухня, возможно второй этаж – сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы обследовать все это? Он не хотел и минуты лишней находиться рядом с фэйри. Хоть и связанная, она заставляла его ощущать страх, и это было неприятно. Крис повел плечами, пытаясь справиться с тревогой.  
– Не бойся, – прошептала Сафир, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Не бойся, смертное дитя.   
– Я не боюсь тебя, – с раздражением выплюнул он, – что ты можешь мне сделать?  
Она прикрыла глаза и тихонько хихикнула.  
– Я говорю, не стоит тебе бояться меня. Есть вещи гораздо более страшные.  
Крис уставился вниз, пытаясь сообразить, что она имеет в виду. Что-то пошевелилось рядом с ним, едва заметно, невозможно медленно. Пол был усеян частями тел, залит вонючей жижей разлагающейся плоти, и – Крис присмотрелся внимательней – местами она начинала двигаться.   
– Твою мать…  
Он полез за ножом – для этого пришлось переложить в левую руку и мешочек с пылью, и железную цепочку – и в этот миг они напали одновременно. Вампир, лишившийся нижней части туловища и половины головы, схватил Криса за щиколотку и дернул, а Сафир невероятно быстро метнулась вперед и ударила его по руке.  
Крис заорал и грохнулся на пол, растеряв по дороге все – и нож, и край цепочки, и пыль. Тварь ползла к нему, упираясь руками в пол, оскалившись, пыталась дотянуться до горла.  
– Ничего личного, Криштуф, – сказала Сафир, поднимаясь на ноги. Она улыбалась, заметил Крис, изо всех сил пытаясь перевернуться и спихнуть вампира. Половинку вампира, если быть честным… Тошнота снова подступила к горлу.  
– Ты… не можешь!.. – прохрипел он.  
Сафир покатала между пальцев крошечный серебряный ножик для бумаг, хихикнула и неторопливо вышла из трактира. Колокольчик звякнул, дверь закрылась.  
Крис даже не мог закричать: чудовище же практически лежало сверху, примеряясь к шее, он из последних сил упирался рукой, но все было бесполезно. Оно наклонялось все ближе, капая чем-то мерзким на грудь, все ближе и… остановилось. Повернуло голову и уставилось одним слепым глазом на запястье Криса.  
Часов он никогда не носил, но на руке что-то светилось ровным, чуть голубоватым светом – и вампиру это что-то явно не нравилось. Казалось, он пытается отодвинуться – Крис почувствовал это, согнул ногу и изо всех сил пнул коленом тварь, сунул ему под нос запястье с полыхающими рунами и заорал:  
– На помощь!


	17. Глава 15

Она вышла на улицу, схватила край цепи и накинула на лезвие. Потянула, обжигая руки, но цепь не поддалась. Сафир зашипела сквозь зубы, подхватила юбки и бросилась бежать, пытаясь разжать звенья на ходу.   
Нож был слишком тупым – она чувствовала каплю магии в нем, но очень слабую, незначительную. Она попробовала еще, на ходу, пыталась распилить железо, но только оцарапала ладонь. Прохожие натыкались на нее, но Сафир не обращала внимания. Нужно было уйти – пересечь границу, там будет легко спрятаться, но цепь привязала к миру смертных, не давала выскользнуть.   
Она застонала от бессилия, пробовала орудовать лезвием, как пилкой – все бесполезно. Возможно, если остановиться и ударить в слабое место…  
Но у нее не было времени. Сожрут смертного слуги Рыцаря или нет – уже не ее дело. Трактирщик точно в погоню не пустится. Всадница – есть такая вероятность, да и то небольшая.   
Нет, боялась Сафир совсем иного.   
Сумерки опустились на город, наплодили теней, укрепили каменные стены. Деревьев здесь не было, не было чистой земли. Сафир замерла на мгновение, втянула носом воздух – и устремилась к реке, оступаясь на камнях. Туфли мешали, и она скинула их на ходу, побежала дальше босиком. Город был полон чужой магии, перевит мостами, пропитан колдовством. Город пытался сбить ее с пути, но Сафир ныряла в подворотни, проходила насквозь трактиры и магазины, оставляя глупых смертных оглядываться в недоумении. Кто-то даже кричал ей вслед, но Сафир не слышала – река была впереди, от реки пахло свежестью и холодом, пьянящей волей.   
Мост появился из темноты внезапно: железный, человеческий, и Сафир скривилась от отвращения, но выбирать не приходилось. Она пересекла дорогу, оглядываясь через плечо – нет, погони не было, – скатилась по лестнице и присела, опустила руку в воду, пытаясь сосредоточиться.   
Река примет ее. В воде можно спрятаться. В воде ее никто не найдет.   
– Ну уж нет! – громко сказал хранитель рядом с ней. – Ты еще кто?..  
Она с досадой вынула руку и повернулась: хранитель оказался водяным. Рыжий, с хитро прищуренными глазами, он смотрел на нее с любопытством.  
– Во мне старая кровь, выродок, – со вздохом сообщила она, опускаясь на каменный причал и снова подбирая цепь.  
Водяной фыркнул:  
– Мне до твоей крови, как до океана вплавь! Хоть старая, хоть новая – смысл один. В мою реку ты не войдешь!  
Сафир прикусила губу, снова попыталась ковырнуть ножом цепь. Если бы освободиться сейчас, показать этому глупцу, как следует разговаривать с ней, а потом ускользнуть пеной, затаиться, перевести дыхание…  
– У нас гости, – сказал водяной и исчез.  
Сафир беззвучно выругалась – проклятое холодное железо! Все из-за него! Давит вниз, к земле, не дает слышать и видеть!  
Темная фигура перемахнула через парапет и приземлилась рядом. Он поднял лицо вверх и улыбнулся, опасно и притягательно, все как прежде.  
– Здравствуй, Сафир.  
– Мой рыцарь, – она попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, поднялась на ноги и отступила к лестнице – а по лестнице уже спускался Охотник. Неторопливо, будто нехотя, огромная рогатая тень сползала вслед за ним, накрывая воду.  
– Ух ты! Что за ночка выдалась? – водяной снова появился, изумленно взирая на новых действующих лиц.  
– Привет, Саймон, – поздоровался Охотник.  
– А у тебя везде знакомые, – Рыцарь быстро глянул на него и повернулся к Сафир. – Ты предала меня. Указала дорогу этому… трактирщику? Я не знаю, что за тип, но мне он очень не понравился! Я думал, мы вместе, а ты просто очередная лживая сука!  
– Забыл уже, как бросил меня на коронации? – зашипела она ему в лицо. Терять было уже нечего: лезвие ножа соскальзывало по крови на руке, но Сафир не сдавалась, продолжая пилить цепочку.   
Рыцарь шагнул ближе и поднял руку, сдавил ее лицо пальцами, задирая подбородок.  
– Ты предательница, как и все фэйри. Ты эгоистичная дрянь, фальшивая, лицемерная сучка, – голос его струился шелком, и Сафир не знала, что ей хотелось больше – поцеловать его или ударить.   
Она облизнула губы и растянула их в улыбке:  
– Охотник, ты теперь с ним?  
– С ним? – эхом отозвался водяной и с интересом глянул на хозяина Дикой охоты. – Вот так номер!  
Тот помолчал немного, спустился еще на ступеньку.  
– Я сам по себе, и со мной стая.   
– Я теперь твоя стая, – сообщил Спящий Рыцарь и криво ухмыльнулся. – Я загоняю и я выбираю цель, мне решать, кто умрет, а кто будет жить. И она, – тут он тряхнул Сафир, – она сегодня наша добыча.   
– Господа хорошие… – начал водяной, но Рыцарь его перебил.  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул он, и Сафир неосознанно вздрогнула. – Ты меня предала, и ты умрешь! Я сам сверну тебе шею… или позволю демонам разорвать на кусочки!..  
Сафир молчала – звенья цепи поддались, чуть ослабли, и она вцепилась в них, уже не обращая внимания на ободранные пальцы и обожжённые ладони. Боль была приятной. Боль приближала свободу, и это было прекраснейшим чувством.   
– Хотела сбежать, – прошептал он, наклоняясь к ее шее и обнажая клыки. – Хотела ускользнуть, но меня не проведешь.   
Сафир ждала, что он укусит ее, почти ощущала, как острые клыки входят в кожу, как в масло, но Рыцарь вдруг оттолкнул ее – назад, к Охотнику, и тот придержал ее руками, не давая упасть.  
– Вот уж благодарю, – ощерилась она, – как любезно!  
– Не за что, – его глаза сквозь прорези шлема были похожи на тлеющие угольки. – Я говорил, что могу найти тебя где угодно.   
Он не угрожал, просто констатировал факт. Сафир захихикала – цепь была почти разрезана.  
– Вопрос в том – хочешь ли ты?..  
Она бросила в него цепь и прыгнула в воду: зачерпнула реки освобожденными руками, стала сама рекой, холодным потоком, растворилась в ней, теряя тело, улыбаясь с восторгом – и исчезла.

 

***

Крис едва успел пригнуться: меч просвистел совсем близко, кровь и слизь брызнули во все стороны, а отрубленная голова с хлюпаньем упала на пол.   
– Цел? – Бен протянул руку, и Крис ухватился за нее как утопающий, с благодарностью позволил вздернуть себя на ноги.   
– Она сбежала, – он повернулся к Зои и поймал ее разъяренный взгляд. – Я… мне жаль.   
– Вот же гадина… – пробормотал Бен. – Не стоило мне оставлять вас наедине. Прости. Не подумал.  
Он подвинул стул и наклонился, чтобы подобрать мешочек с пылью. Крис глянул на руку: руна светиться перестала, ничего подозрительного в ней вообще не было, просто старый, почти смывшийся рисунок шариковой ручкой. Он поднял голову и открыл рот, чтобы рассказать об этом всаднице, но остановился.   
Зои, судя по виду, разрывалась между тем, чтобы немедленно броситься на поиски фэйри и остаться здесь чтобы выполнить задание, полученное от Зака. Но наконец долг победил. Она побродила по залу, попинала ногами части тел и сплюнула с досадой.   
Бен глянул неодобрительно:  
– Это ты называешь уборкой?  
– Нет, – сообщила Зои, не глядя на него. – Я не убираю. Я готовлю место для портала. Твой трактир – ты и убирай грязь.  
Бен подошел поближе – его одежда по-прежнему выглядела так, будто он искупался в болоте, но лицо оставалось чистым. И меч куда-то исчез, совсем незаметно.  
– Ты собираешься воспользоваться моим трактиром, чтобы открыть портал, – вкрадчиво произнес он. – Чтобы сделать это, тебе потребуется мое разрешение. Так что будь вежливой и любезной со мной, всадница.   
Зои угрожающе придвинулась к нему. Крис положил правую руку на ее плечо, а левой вцепился в рукав Бена:  
– Прошу вас! Не сейчас!   
– А когда? – поинтересовалась Зои. Ее глаза метали искры, а рука лежала на рукояти кинжала, только минуту назад возвращенного в ножны.   
– Когда-нибудь, когда меня не будет рядом, – предложил Крис. – И мне не придется наблюдать за тем, как вы двое вцепляетесь друг другу в глотки. Очень прошу.  
Несколько секунд Бен и Зои пытались испепелить друг друга взглядами, а потом Бен все-таки отступил первым:  
– Думаю, я погорячился.   
– Вот именно.  
– Не хотел ссориться с тобой, но все это… – он сморщил нос и обвел взглядом разрушенный трактир. – Все это довольно неприятно…  
Зои пожала плечами, огляделась вокруг и сдалась:  
– Ладно, я помогу. Но сначала мне надо вымыться. Где здесь ванная?   
– Наверх по лестнице, вторая дверь слева, – с готовностью направил ее Бен. – Чистые полотенца в шкафу.   
Крис проводил Зои взглядом и покачал головой:  
– И как тебе только удается?..  
– Практика, – лаконично отозвался тот. – Долгие века практики.   
– У меня так не получится, – вздохнул Крис.   
Бен пристально посмотрел на него:  
– У тебя много других талантов.  
– Но ни один из них не поможет пробиться в ванную следующим, так ведь?..  
– Без шансов.  
– А какие шансы были у тебя? – осторожно спросил Крис.   
Бенедикт покачал головой, предупреждая его.  
– Не спрашивай.   
– Но ты же сам…  
Тот поморщился, как будто одна мысль об этом причиняла боль:  
– Я погорячился. Совершил ошибку. Неосмотрительно клюнул на приманку и решил, что у меня получится за ночь сделать то, что Эрлкениг подготавливает уже много месяцев.   
Крис хотел его успокоить – Бен выглядел таким подавленным, и обстановка вокруг подъему настроения не способствовала, – но не знал, что сказать или сделать. С Заком все было более-менее легко – Заку можно было наговорить каких-то глупостей, прикоснуться к нему, растормошить. Да и то срабатывало не всегда. А Бена таким расстроенным он еще не видел за все время знакомства.   
– Все ошибаются, – рискнул Крис, пытаясь заглянуть в светлые глаза трактирщика. – Ты просто не все рассчитал. А то, что делает Зак…  
Он не договорил, потому что понятия не имел, что делает Зак. Не мог даже представить, чем все должно закончится. Даже не знал, стоит ли начинать бояться – или уже поздно? Страх был вообще очень странной штукой в последнее время: Крис никогда бы раньше не поверил, скажи ему кто, что к страху можно привыкнуть. Не перестать бояться, нет – но воспринимать все гораздо спокойней.   
Крис покачал головой. Проще было не задумываться о скрытых мотивах поступков всех окружающих его сверхъестественных существ. Не пытаться угадать их цели и повлиять на методы их достижения.   
– И кольцо тебе тоже больше не нужно?  
– О чем ты говоришь, – Бен стряхнул задумчивость и снова стал самим собой. – Мой клиент пообещал три тысячи за перстень Гоэтии, этот шанс нельзя упускать!  
– А что случилось с Норикой? – тихо спросил Крис. – И нашими поварами? Тем вечером здесь были посетители… Неужели они все… – он с ужасом уставился на пузырящуюся склизкую субстанцию под ногами, которая медленно сводила на нет все их усилия по очистке пола, расползаясь на чистое пространство.  
– Нет. Не думаю. Возможно, – Бен пожал плечами, вытащил откуда-то швабру, вручил ее Крису и понесся в подсобку, бормоча на ходу:  
– Свежие яйца… свинина… Надеюсь, они не съели моего поставщика…  
Крис несколько ошеломленно посмотрел ему вслед, пожал плечами и принялся убирать. 

 

***  
Они провели добрых два часа за уборкой, прежде чем смогли расчистить основной зал и кухню. Бен тоскливо глянул в подвал и махнул рукой – нижний зал пришлось пока закрыть и забыть, что пол там тоже покрыт вонючей слизью. За окном стемнело, и Крис с удивлением услышал голоса прохожих – будто из другого мира, где не было демонов и вампиров, не было заговора фэйри и самой большой проблемой становился вопрос, где провести канун Хэллоуина?  
– Совсем забыл, – пробормотал Бен. Подошел к двери, поднял из горы мусора табличку и повесил ее на ручку, повернув надпись «Закрыто» к улице. – С выручкой за три дня можно попрощаться…  
– Сделай так, чтобы нас никто не побеспокоил, – сказала Зои, расчерчивая мелом какую-то фигуру на полу.   
– Уже.   
– Это так просто? – спросил Крис. – Пара пентаграмм, пяток свечей – и добро пожаловать к демонам?  
Он сидел на стойке, хрустя крекерами – большая часть еды уцелела, вопреки опасениям Бена, но мечтать о горячем обеде из трех блюд не приходилось.   
– Да, – отозвалась Зои, не глядя на него. – Приходится упрощать. Но к счастью, у нас все компоненты в наличии.  
Она достала из кармана какой-то пузырек и вылила его содержимое на пол – кровь, в шоке сообразил Крис. А Зои тем временем шагнула к нему, схватила за руку и стянула на пол, а потом неуловимым движением выхватила нож и полоснула лезвием по ладони.   
– Что за хрень?! – взвился он. Зои повернула его руку и стиснула, внимательно глядя, как алые капли падают прямо в центр рисунка. – Ты издеваешься?..   
Она спокойно отпустила его, обтерла нож и рассекла свою руку. Сжала в кулак, выдавив кровь, и после этого знак на полу засветился блеклым золотым светом, отзываясь на магию.  
Зои повернулась к Бену, который завороженно наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями, глянула вопросительно, но трактирщик отступил, качая головой.  
– И не думай.  
– Что за чертовщина? – Крис достал из-под стойки стопку салфеток, чудом сохранившихся в баре, прижал к руке и спросил, на этот раз уже совсем спокойно. – Кто-нибудь из вас объяснит мне, что это означает?   
– Заклинание для открытия портала, – ровным тоном пояснил Бенедикт. – Обычно требует гораздо большего количества ингредиентов и ритуалов, но кровь действует быстрее. Кровь смертного, кровь фэйри и кровь темного существа образует мощный катализатор, действующий как… ну, как отмычка к двери. Быстро и эффективно. Кровь темных существ вообще очень высоко ценится…  
Он глянул на Зои, и она вздернула бровь.  
– Могу ответить тебе то же самое – и не думай. Он не все рассказал, – повернулась она к Крису, – с кровью привратника вышло бы быстрее, но теперь придется подождать.  
– Не все сразу, всадница, – ухмыльнулся Бен, – не все сразу.  
– Из-за тебя эта дрянь сбежала, – сквозь зубы проговорила она. – Я бы могла стребовать крови в качестве компенсации.  
– Не посмеешь, – равнодушно бросил тот.  
Интересно, что бы она сказала, если бы Крис вспомнил, что Бен фактически помог Сафир сбежать? Он дал ей тот нож, чтобы разрезать цепочку, он знал… или мог предугадать то, что случится. Крис покосился на трактирщика, но тот стоял, невозмутимо сложив руки на груди. Поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся краем рта.  
Зои игнорировала их всех, неотрывно глядя на свечение, которое постепенно расползалось по полу, заполняя круг. Свет больше не был золотым – он переливался в искрящийся зеленый и глубокую синюю темноту, отражался переливчато-белым и перетекал маслянистыми разводами всех цветов. В конце концов портал затянуло чем-то похожим на серый дым и поверхность успокоилась. Зои удовлетворенно кивнула – судя по всему, ей удалось задуманное, – и повернулась к Бену. Он спокойно смотрел на нее, не произнося ни слова, и если бы Крис знал его чуть меньше, он бы решил, что Бенедикту было все равно.  
Но тому не было.   
И, тем не менее:  
– Я не пойду с вами, – сказал Бен.  
– Ну, разумеется, – фыркнула Зои. – Кто ты такой, чтобы идти?  
Он развел руками и повторил, ей в тон:  
– Просто трактирщик.  
Зои с ним спорить не стала, повернулась к Крису и кивнула на портал:  
– Вперед.  
– Вот еще, – ощетинился он, – знаешь, у меня уже есть неудачный опыт… Помнишь, когда вы сражались с демонами у Грэйс, а я толкнул дверь и провалился неизвестно куда? Так что давай лучше вместе, чтобы никто не потерялся!  
– Стая пойдет со мной, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказала Зои. Но потом чуть смягчилась. – Не бойся, смертный, никто тебя там не тронет. Главное – не отходи далеко, ладно?  
Крис вопросительно покосился на Бена, и тот, чуть помешкав, кивнул – иди, мол, она права.  
И Крис шагнул вперед, в неопределенность – это у него всегда получалось лучше всего.


	18. Глава 16

Люди говорят – если может быть хуже, всегда станет хуже. Антон чувствовал это своей шкурой, всем своим разумом, да что там – хуже становилось прямо на глазах.   
Они целовались: будто сожрать друг друга хотели, будто плавились друг в друга и тонули, не отвлекаясь на такую ерунду, как воздух – зачем таким, как они, дышать? Они прикасались друг другу – пальцами, губами, ресницами, бедрами. Так нежно и одновременно горячо.   
– Мне больно, – выдохнула Сара, и Антон недовольно хмыкнул. – Руку пусти. Ты руку мне сжимаешь, больно.  
– Мне тоже, – сказал Антон и хватку разжал, не отрывая глаз от Эрла. – Мне тоже больно.  
– А мне вот никак, – сказала Сара и будто сама этому удивилась.  
Антон открыл рот, чтобы поспорить с ней, но остановился. Ему самому тоже было в общем-то никак – кроме ядовитой ревности, но она не в счет. Его будто стеной отгородили, отрезали все чувства – нет, конечно, не целиком. Отголоски какие-то доносились, но скудно, совсем не так, как прежде. Даже с Сарой – Антон мельком глянул на нее – все было совсем иначе. Эрл хотел ее, она ему была интересна, и стая тоже хотела ее.  
Но Антон был абсолютно уверен, что Спящего стая не хочет. Спящий был для Эрла – или Эрл был только для Спящего, тут уже не разберешься.   
Черт, даже со смертным мальчишкой было проще!   
– Я поражена, что ты все же это признал, – шепнула Сара. – Он забавный. И милый. А этот…  
– Он чужой, – сказал Антон, сам не узнавая свой голос. – Все это неправильно.   
Сара стиснула его руку в ответ.  
Спящий чуть отстранился, улыбаясь Эрлу, провел рукой по его щеке.   
– Ни у кого раньше не получалось приручить ветер! – восхищенно произнес он, глядя в темные глаза. – А теперь ты мой!  
Эрл улыбнулся привычной уже, чуть пьяной улыбкой, потянул пальцами шнурок на рубашке.   
– Мы отомстим, – лицо у Спящего сияло, – мы всем им отомстим! Сегодня же! Полночь не наступит, как все будет кончено! Мы уничтожим их королевство раз и навсегда, ворвемся туда и сокрушим!  
– Ага, – сказал Эрл и ткнулся губами в его губы с мягким поцелуем, – конечно. Разумеется. Вместе.  
– И твоя кровь станет моей кровью, – он был сумасшедшим. Ненормальным. Безумным. Он все делал неправильно, и от этой неправильности у Антона все тело сводило. Хотелось бежать куда-то, ударить его, оттолкнуть, встряхнуть Эрла, чтобы он перестал.   
– Ты опять сжимаешь мою руку, – сказала Сара, не глядя на него. Ее собственные ногти впились ему в кожу, но Антон не ощущал.   
Что за пытки.  
– И твоя воля станет моей волей, – пробормотал Спящий, наклоняясь ниже.   
– Станет, – согласился Эрл. Запрокинул голову и дернул шнурок, обнажая шею. – Все в крови…  
Медленно, как во сне, Спящий открыл рот и погрузил клыки в его кожу. И это должно было быть больно, но Антон ничего не почувствовал. Время будто остановилось: тени затихли по углам, Сара задержала дыхание. Эрл чуть прикрыл глаза, ухватился руками за Спящего – не оттолкнул, прижал крепче.   
– Как моя кровь станет твоей кровью, так моя воля станет твоей волей, – прошептал он в потолок. Запустил руку в темные волосы вампира, прогнулся под ним, что-то выдохнул-простонал, чего Антон не смог разобрать.   
А потом Спящий остановился. Перестал пить, замер неподвижно. Провел языком раз, другой, по-животному зализывая рану. Выглядел он при этом таким довольным, что Антона чуть не затошнило. Спящий пробормотал с благодарностью, прижимаясь губами к коже под челюстью Эрла:  
– Спасибо. Спасибо тебе, это лучший подарок. Я чувствую твою силу… она такая… потрясающая… Я и представить не мог, на что это похоже… Глоток за глотком… Спасибо.  
Эрл приподнял ресницы, моргнул лениво.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Ты – просто чудо. Ходили всякие легенды, но я и представить не мог, что ты такой, Охотник.  
Спящий двинулся – нет, перетек в другое положение, усаживаясь на колени Эрлу. Обхватил его лицо руками, вглядываясь в глаза.  
– У нас обоих столько темноты внутри. Сегодня мы выпустим ее наружу. Тебе понравится, я обещаю!..  
Эрл улыбался в ответ, играя с его волосами. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, но вот Спящий перехватил его руку, будто услышал какой-то одному ему ведомый сигнал, и потянул, заставляя подняться.   
– Пора. Я так долго ждал подходящего времени, и оно наконец наступило. Пора! – закричал он, и голос его обрел невиданную мощь, отразившись от стен замка.  
Антон не заметил, когда они переместились на улицу. Единственное, что он знал – Сара по-прежнему сжимала его руку, и ветер трепал плащ Эрла. Спящий Рыцарь выкинул вперед руку с кольцом, сияющим, точно факел, и приказал этим своим новым, громовым голосом:  
– КО МНЕ!  
Но ничего не произошло. Эрл стоял рядом, выглядя задумчивым, и Спящий бросил на него быстрый, чуть колеблющийся взгляд. И тогда Эрл едва заметно кивнул и тоже протянул руку – так, что рука Спящего оказалась наверху, чуть скользнул подушечками пальцев по коже.  
– Позови их, – приказал Спящий. – Позови всех демонов на поверхность, пусть они придут и служат нам обоим! И пусть моя воля будет твоей волей!  
Глаза у Эрла чуть распахнулись, он снова кивнул.  
– Как моя кровь стала твоей кровью…  
– Да! – проревел Спящий. – Ну же! Давай, сделай это!  
И тогда Эрл позвал. Позвал не голосом – ему это не нужно было. Но позвал изнутри, и земля вздрогнула под ногами, Сара вцепилась в Антона, едва удержавшись на ногах. Антон расхохотался, и Сара недоуменно глянула на него:  
– Чего ты смеешься?!  
Ветер над ними превратился в вихрь, сгребая опавшие листья с земли и швыряя их в воздух вместе с мелкими камнями, и две темные фигуры застыли в самом центре.  
Антон не мог прекратить смеяться, потому что наконец понял – а в следующую секунду до Сары тоже дошло. Она отшатнулась, хватая ртом воздух, и закричала с восторгом, поднимая лицо к небу, когда тоже ощутила призыв. 

 

***

Снег скрипел под подошвами ботинок, а потом снег превратился во что-то сухое и ломкое – может быть, чьи-то кости, а может – обломки ракушек и чужих воспоминаний. Крис желал бы проверить, но не смел опустить голову – шел за Зои и смотрел только на ее спину, уцепившись взглядом.   
Вокруг него все шевелилось: шипело, ползало, стрекотало, шептало человеческие слова голосами мертвых и хихикало, когда Крис втягивал голову в плечи, стараясь хоть так отгородиться от них.   
– Боишься, смертный? – беззлобно спросила Зои. – И правильно делаешь. Не гляди на них: посмотришь один раз, и кошмары не покинут тебя до конца жизни. Послушай их – и ты сойдешь с ума быстрее, чем солнце взойдет. Они древнее, чем боги, которым молятся люди, они владели этим миром задолго до того, как пришли фэйри. Их заперли здесь, навесили замков, поставили дверей – кто такое станет терпеть?! Им надо выбраться наружу, смертный… Им нужна свобода!.. Но не сегодня, – ее голос опустился до шепота, – сегодня они свободы не получат.   
Крис знал, что она права, потому что следом за ними двигалась Дикая охота. Медленно, сдерживая себя, готовясь сорваться с места в один миг, всадники и гончие текли за ними рекой, и рядом с ними Крис чувствовал себя уверенней, чем когда бы то ни было. Пробираться по адским владениям… ладно, по демоническому кварталу колдовского мира было гораздо надежней, имея за спиной стаю. Черт, да пусть даже они и были потерянными душами, что метались по свету не зная покоя, – но они были из плоти и крови, дышащие, знакомые, привычные.   
Зои шла впереди так спокойно, будто ей уже приходилось путешествовать подобным образом, но Крис видел, как полыхают таким знакомым пламенем ее глаза, как развеваются волосы темным ореолом, и знал, что Зак поддерживает ее все это время, успокаивает и дает силы для каждого шага. Для того, чтобы казаться такой беспечной.   
Он просто знал это – и все.  
А потом Зои остановилась, чуть напряглась, будто услышала что-то. Из пустоты рядом с ней тенью вырос огромный конь, и всадница запрыгнула в седло, повернулась к Крису, протягивая руку.  
– Пора!  
– А как же… – он обернулся на стаю, но Зои уже крепко уцепилась за запястье, втягивая наверх. Не успел Крис опомниться, как очутился в седле позади Зои, а руки его помимо воли уже ухватили ее за пояс.   
– А теперь держись крепко и ничего не бойся! – прокричала Зои и ударила лошадь коленями, посылая вперед. – Пошла, пошла!  
И они понеслись. Нет, они полетели. Крис зажмурился, сцепил руки у Зои на талии, боясь даже подумать о том, с какой скоростью они передвигаются. И как это выглядит со стороны. Ему уже приходилось мчаться с Дикой охотой, и не раз, но подобного он еще никогда не испытывал. Потому что стая неслась не просто так, пугая прохожих на улицах, не скакала в полях, наслаждаясь свободой с криками и гиканьем. Нет, Охота неслась, повинуясь призыву своего хозяина, и, что самое страшное, Крис его тоже чувствовал. Точно увлекаемый сильным течением реки, между темных всадников, он летел с ними, ощущая их азарт, их бесконечную свободу. Он прижимался к Зои и знал, как колотится ее сердце – оба ее сердца, как она двигается, пришпоривая лошадь каблуками, поднимая ее с земли. Волосы у Зои рассыпались, лезли в лицо, и Крис отвернулся, глянул назад – и перестал дышать.  
Лошади, живые и горячие, стали костями, одетыми в призрачную сбрую, а всадники обернулись скелетами. Крис знал, что они давно мертвы, понимал это, но никогда не видел вот так, изнутри, никогда не летел с ними в их истинном обличии. Он моргнул и увидел знакомых – Дарина, Джек, Грегори… мгновение – и они снова стали давними мертвецами.  
Крис повернулся – прядь волос Зои попала в рот, но он не смел поднять руку и убрать их.  
– Они все – призраки! – прокричал он, особо не надеясь, что она услышит. – Все здесь!..  
Зои засмеялась, запрокидывая голову. Белая, отполированная веками кость черепа мелькнула под черными волосами, очерчивая надбровные дуги, провал носа, оскаленную пустоту рта на месте выразительных губ…  
Крис прижался к ее спине и закрыл глаза, больше всего мечтая, чтобы эта чертовщина наконец закончилась. Но не смог продержаться дольше пары минут – голова кружилась, и смотреть было важнее, чем прятаться.   
Они вырвались на открытое место – это был холм перед высоким замком, краем сознания сообразил он, – и теперь мчались к высокой черной фигуре с вытянутой рукой. Это Зак, понял Крис, но тень раздвоилась, с ним рядом стоял еще кто-то, но это было неважно, несущественно.  
– Зак! – проорал Крис и прыгнул – в сторону и вниз, когда они поравнялись. Это было больно и глупо, и наверное, сумасшествие Дикой охоты завладело им, потому что в своем уме Крис бы никогда на такое не решился. Он откатился влево, каким-то чудом не попав под лошадиные копыта, и замер, застыл, закрывая голову руками, молясь, чтобы его не раздавили. Но стая мчалась рядом – и землю потряхивало от их близости, но Криса они не трогали. Набравшись храбрости, он глянул вверх – и инстинктивно подвинулся, прижимаясь к ногам Зака.  
Плохая это была идея, дурная.   
Потому что Зак больше не был Заком, и Криса пробила дрожь, когда он это понял. То страшное и темное, в рогатом шлеме, с плащом, что хлопал за плечами, вообще человеком не было. Никогда. Лишь казалось – издалека, но вблизи обернулось чудовищем из ночных кошмаров, которое и разглядеть толком не можешь, но фантазия услужливо подскажет, чего бояться.   
Его одежда не была одеждой, а была шкурой дикого зверя. Его кожа не была кожей, а была корой дерева. Его голос был не голосом, а ревом шторма. И сила – сила бурлила в нем, уходила в землю, призывая мертвых, поднималась к небу, заставляла Охоту кружить вокруг – Крис уже видел такое однажды. На берегу Влтавы, где Сара и ее колдун призвали демонов. Но теперь стая сама превратилась в демонов, послушных одному зову, одному хозяину.  
Тот, второй, лежал на земле, отброшенный небрежным взмахом руки.  
На пальце у Эрлкенига сияло кольцо, точно звезда, упавшая с неба. Ветер вокруг стал просто нестерпимым, и Крис не мог отодвинуться, а только крепче прижимался к единственному существу, которое оставалось неподвижным. И постепенно ураган стал стихать, повинуясь чьей-то воле, недовольно, медленно, будто кто-то пытался загнать вихрь в узкое горлышко бутылки, запечатать его, спрятать.   
– Возвращаю то, что взято в долг, – произнесло существо, носившее тело Зака и его лицо, будто любимую одежду. – Отказываюсь от того, что мне не принадлежит. Я отказываюсь, слышите?! – проревел он.  
И где-то в бездонных глубинах его голоса Крис услышал сожаление.   
Ураган замедлялся, превращаясь во всадников на лошадях. Они больше не казались мертвецами: Крис видел Зои, которая радостно хохотала, потряхивая волосами, видел Антона, Сару, видел тени гончих, от которых вдруг отделилась черная собака и метнулась к Эрлкенигу под ноги, не издав ни звука.   
На землю рядом с Крисом упало кольцо – будто раскаленный уголек из костра – и тут же погасло, чуть зашипев. Стая с гиканьем рассыпалась по холму, потеряв ровный строй. Зои кинула поводья кому-то, соскочила с лошади и метнулась к ним.   
– Все закончилось, правда? Я почувствовала, как все закончилось!  
Крис повалился на землю, тяжело переводя дыхание – а ведь он ничего не делал, просто сидел рядом. Тяжелый плащ Эрлкенига скользнул по плечу, и Крис мимолетно изумился – как ему хватило тогда смелости? Вцепился и оторвал лоскут, и вот, к каким последствиям все привело…  
Он боялся поднять голову и посмотреть вверх. Зои что-то сказала, и Эрлкениг ей ответил – и голос у него был обычный, нормальный.   
– Ты меня предал, – произнес кто-то позади, и они обернулись, Крис повернулся тоже и наконец увидел Спящего Рыцаря. Он был ужасно молодой и какой-то несчастный, даже пожалеть его хотелось. Бледное лицо выделялось в темноте ярким пятном, а на лице кроваво темнели губы. – Ты тоже обманул меня! – завопил он, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя на Эрлкенига так, будто сам не до конца поверил в то, что произошло. – Я доверился тебе, а ты меня предал! Как ты… как тебе удалось?! Я думал, что ты любишь меня! Чарам нельзя сопротивляться! Но ты меня предал, ты повернулся и ударил в спину, ты… ты все разрушил!..  
Зои и Зак молча смотрели на него. Черная собака пряталась за ними, беззвучно скалясь на Спящего. Шерсть на ее спине стояла дыбом.  
Крис шатаясь встал на ноги – правое плечо болело, и ребра тоже, но ничего такого, что нельзя было пережить. Как он не сломал шею, прыгая с лошади на полном скаку, он потом подумает. И, пожалуй, на этот раз не будет встревать ни в какие разборки.   
– Это она подговорила? – Спящий посмотрел на Зои ранеными глазами. Крис не был уверен, кого он видел на самом деле – ее или Сафир? Но это, наверное, уже не имело значения. – Она все устроила?..  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – Эрлкениг покачал головой. – Ты все еще не догадываешься? Банкиры перестали тебе доверять.   
– Ты не заплатил долг, – спокойно сказала Зои. – Они очень расстроились.   
– Она права.  
Новое действующее лицо незамеченным появилось рядом с ним – Брюс, одетый по своему обыкновению в костюм с иголочки, равнодушно взирал на всех присутствующих.   
– Ты не выполнил условий в срок, и мы не получили гарантий твоего сотрудничества. Сделка аннулируется.   
– Но я не согласен!..   
– Он выразил твою волю, – Брюс едва заметно качнул головой в сторону Зака, по-прежнему страшного в своем рогатом шлеме. – Действуя как законный представитель.   
– Иными словами, князь, ты сам доверил ему распорядиться силой, и он предпочел вернуть ее законным владельцам, – раздался негромкий женский голос. Титания, королева летних фэйри, появилась рядом с Брюсом из пустоты. Крис тут же сделал шаг назад – слишком уж близко он стоял. Но та и внимания не него не обратила – смотрела на Спящего Рыцаря с усмешкой. Ее платье, изумрудно-зеленое, с яркими всполохами желтого, казалось абсолютно неуместным здесь, посреди ночи – цвет чуть глаза не резал. Но Титания, похоже, чувствовала себя естественней некуда. Ее рыжие волосы свободно лежали на плечах, покрытых веснушками, голубые глаза смотрели весело и зло.  
– Все в сборе, – сказала она и растянула губы в улыбке, которая не сулила ничего хорошего. – Охотник, его правая рука, Банкир… а ты еще кто?  
– Я никто, – пробормотал Крис и отошел еще дальше, молясь, чтобы она не вспомнила его. Он видел Титанию дважды: на коронации Шиповник, когда Сафир набросилась на него с ножом, и еще раньше, в пещере-дворце, где таял лед и одна королева исчезала, предоставляя другой свое тело.  
Титания скользнула по нему взглядом и, видимо, сочла не представляющим опасности. Она повернулась к Спящему Рыцарю и медовым голосом спросила:  
– По-прежнему хочешь убить меня, князь?  
Вместо ответа он рванулся вперед, на нее – но Брюс сделал что-то, Крис даже не сообразил, что именно, и Спящий будто налетел на невидимую преграду и рухнул на землю. Королева невозмутимо стояла на месте – на то она и была королевой фэйри.   
– Надеюсь, больше этого не повторится, – произнесла она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Крис, который стоял дальше всех, почувствовал силу ее голоса и вздрогнул против воли.   
Титания повернулась к Банкиру.  
– Благодарю за то, что известили меня.  
– Мое удовольствие, – хмыкнул тот. – И потом, без вашей…  
– Пленницы, – сказала Титания и слегка поморщилась. – Без пропавшей пленницы. Но мы этим займемся.   
– Без вашей пленницы нам бы не удалось отследить его.   
Кровь в пузырьке, вспомнил Крис, они взяли кровь Сафир и кровь привела сюда Титанию!  
– Все сложилось так удачно, – сказала королева. Повернулась к Эрлкенигу и кивнула ему. – Охотник. Удивлена, что ты решил вмешаться. Разумеется, не бескорыстно.  
Зак мягко хмыкнул. Крис попытался прочитать ответ по лицу Зои, но она бесстрастно смотрела на Титанию.   
– Что ж, мне пора. Оставляю вам мальчишку, – она кивнула Брюсу. – Уверена, что вы о нем позаботитесь.  
– С удовольствием, – он ответил ей вежливой улыбкой, которая не коснулась глаз. – Всегда приятно иметь с вами дело, ваше величество.  
Титания отвернулась от него, кивнула Эрлкенигу и пошла прочь – как простая смертная, никаких внезапных исчезновений со спецэффектами. Стая расступилась, пропуская ее, и Крис смотрел, завороженный, как яркое платье королевы растворятся в темноте. Отвернулся он только когда Эрлкениг спросил:  
– Что ты сделаешь с ним?  
Брюс присел рядом с неподвижным телом Спящего и коснулся кончиками пальцев его лба:  
– Забираю все, что осталось. Банк всегда наказывает своих должников.   
– Но это означает, что… – начала Зои, но остановилась, когда Спящий выгнулся под рукой, захрипел. Его глаза потемнели, на шее вздулись вены. Брюс поднялся, брезгливо отряхнул руки и сообщил:  
– Пара минут, не больше.  
– Это он о чем? – шепотом спросил Крис у Зои, но она мотнула головой – не сейчас.   
– Было приятно иметь с тобой дело, Охотник. Надеюсь, не в последний раз.  
– Надеюсь, что впредь я буду видеть тебя только на Совете, – отозвался Эрлкениг. На что тот пожал плечами и направился прочь – в сторону, противоположную той, где исчезла Титания.   
Они остались вчетвером, понял Крис. Повернулся к Заку и Зои, открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но не успел.  
– Зои, – позвал Эрлкениг, стягивая перчатки. – Отдай.  
Она помолчала немного, а потом попросила:  
– Так помоги мне.  
Он протянул руку, и та вошла в ее грудь. Не было крови, не было треска ребер, Зои не вскрикнула от боли и не отшатнулась: Эрлкениг засунул левую руку ей в грудь, обхватил пальцами сердце и вытащил наружу. Оно было живое и горячее, оно исходило паром в прохладном осеннем воздухе и капли крови падали на траву.   
Эрлкениг посмотрел на него пару мгновений, а потом рванул застежки на своем камзоле, вонзил удлинившиеся когти в кожу, разрывая ее, и запихнул сердце обратно. Между ребер, где было его место. Плоть затянулась на глазах, оставив только алые мазки крови.  
– Ух ты, – выдохнул Крис, но на то, чтобы удивиться как следует времени не было. Эрлкениг рванулся вперед, к Спящему, рухнул на колени, мгновенно потеряв свой устрашающий вид. Ветер разметал плащ, рогатый шлем растаял в воздухе – это снова был Зак, которого знал Крис, привычный, знакомый. И то, как он приподнял голову Спящего, который по-прежнему корчился на земле, уложил к себе на бедро, аккуратно, нежно, как склонился над ним – все это тоже было знакомо.   
– Тихо, тихо, – прошептал Эрлкениг. Погладил пальцами бледную щеку, оттирая слезы. – Все будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю.  
– Не хочу… так… – по-детски обиженно выдохнул тот. – Не…  
– Ш-ш-ш.  
Зак прижался к его лбу своим лбом, их темные волосы смешались.  
– Зои, – тихо сказал Крис, – скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю. Зои, пожалуйста. Это не было его большим и глупым планом с самого начала, правда? Пожалуйста, скажи, что он не собирается сделать ничего идиотского!  
Она молча нашла его руку и сжала.  
– Все нормально, – уговаривал Зак. – все в порядке.  
Спящий поднял на него разъяренный взгляд, с трудом фокусируясь на лице:  
– Не лги мне!.. теперь… не надо! Я не хочу так… умереть!..  
Зак погладил его по лицу кончиками пальцев.  
– Есть еще один вариант. Я могу помочь.   
Крис тихонько застонал, едва справляясь с желанием уткнуться в плечо Зои, чтобы ничего не видеть. Такое они уже проходили однажды, с Сарой, в роще на берегу реки. Только не опять. Не с этим существом, не сейчас…  
– …Не будет не жары ни холода, не будешь испытывать жажды. Забудешь про месть, не будешь помнить ничего.   
Спящий Рыцарь фыркнул, как будто ему больно было:  
– Мне уже… один раз такое говорили.  
– Но ведь это был не я, – серьезно сказал Эрлкениг. – Ты изменишься, если согласишься пойти со мной. Станешь свободным. Не развоплотишься, не исчезнешь, а будешь всегда со мной рядом. Ты ведь тоже этого хотел, я знаю.  
Спящий слабо улыбнулся и протянул дрожащую руку, ухватил Эрлкенига за рубашку.  
– Давай. Сделай это. Я не хочу умирать!  
На секунду, на одно лишь мгновение Зак поднял глаза и посмотрел на них, стоящих плечо к плечу, на Зои и Криса. Непонятно, чего он хотел – то ли проверял, видят ли, то ли наоборот – хотел, чтобы ушли. Крис так и не понял. Но вытерпеть тоже не смог – отвернулся, засунул руки в карманы и зашагал вниз, не глядя, как за его спиной Зак наклоняется ниже, чтобы поцеловать это существо. 

 

***

Все было на месте, ничего лишнего. Эрл, стая, даже человеческий мальчишка, которого Антон с натяжкой, но все же мог признать частью Дикой охоты. В какой-то мере. Временно. Иногда.  
Твари, которые окружали Спящего, куда-то исчезли: растворились в роще у подножья холма или спрятались в замке, Антон был не уверен. Он пытался преследовать их, но Дарина остановила его. Пока Эрл не прикажет, они не станут охотиться. Но Эрл был занят, Антон чувствовал колдовство и мимолетно изумился – неужели глупый смертный все-таки присоединится к ним?..  
А потом он все понял и на какое-то мгновение пожалел, что это не Кристофер. К нему-то они уже привыкли.   
Мальчишка спустился с холма: пах он по-прежнему человеческим жильем, едой из трактира и сотнями запахов большого города. В руке он держал глупое кольцо.  
– Что ты будешь теперь делать? – пристала к нему Жюли. – Отдашь перстень своему трактирщику? Что сказал Эрл?  
– Отстань от него, – прикрикнул Старый Джек и тут же спросил сам. – Где Зои?  
Мальчишка молча покачал головой. Прошел мимо стаи и сел на землю под деревом, да так и просидел, пока не появилась Зои. Следом за ней шел Эрл, а за Эрлом вышагивала новая гончая. Серая, точно поздние сумерки, пантера, гибкая и худая, бесшумно ступала по опавшим листьям.  
Смертный вскочил на ноги, будто его за веревочки дернули. Смешно открыл рот, захлопал глазами:  
– А… как же?.. Зак?..  
Эрл повернулся и посмотрел на новую гончую – внимательно, будто только что увидел. И пожал плечами.   
– Ох, – сказал Крис, глянул на Зои и повторил, – ох.   
Пантера ткнулась мордой в ладонь Эрла, и он погладил ее по голове, прочесал пальцами густую шерсть.  
– А разве так можно?.. Он же не человек!  
– Но был человеком когда-то. Остальное не от меня зависит.  
– Да знаю я! – выкрикнул мальчишка, зябко кутаясь в свою куртку. – Но все равно! Блин! Обязательно нужно было это делать?.. Ты же мог!  
– Не-а, – Эрл покачал головой и улыбнулся. – Знаешь, когда он вошел в трактир, с той самой минуты я сразу все понял.   
– Да это все поняли, мой король, – Зои тщетно пыталась спрятать ухмылку.   
Сара тихо подошла к Антону и поинтересовалась:  
– О чем это они?  
– Не знаю! – с досадой вздохнул он. – Опять какие-то секреты!   
Эрл услышал его, поднял голову и отыскал смеющимися глазами.  
– Никаких секретов у меня нет. Подумай немного, и сам поймешь.   
Они еще о чем-то болтали, но Антон не слушал, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах. Однако в конце концов плюнул и решил, что поприставать с вопросами еще успеет.   
Эрл больше не казался странным – он был таким же, как обычно: смотрел с ухмылкой, обнимал Зои, и вся стая чувствовала себя защищенной. Любимой. Важной.   
И серая пантера терлась об его ноги и едва не мурлыкала от удовольствия. Остальные гончие подбежали обнюхивать ее: псы виляли хвостами, волки тихонько поскуливали. Им хотелось мчаться вперед, потому что ночь только началась, а луна была высоко.   
– Покажи мне кольцо, – велел Эрл, протягивая руку к Крису.   
– Ох уж эти гребаные украшения. Все ваши перстни и браслеты… – проворчал тот. – Неужели нельзя колдовать на что-то другое?  
– Например? – спросила Зои. – Мне нужно было таскать с собой обломок какой-нибудь стены? Или один из этих дурацких древних мечей? Пошевели мозгами!   
– Нет, ну… – он замялся, потом громко фыркнул. – Но драгоценности! Чувак! Слишком много драгоценностей!  
– А мне нравится, – протянул Эрл, осматривая кольцо.  
– Вот уж точно, и ты смотришь на эту штуку так, будто хочешь с ней перепихнуться!  
– Он на всех так смотрит, – влез Антон.  
Эрл хмыкнул и покосился на пантеру, подтверждая сказанное.   
– На тебя он тоже так смотрел, – Зои прижалась к плечу короля и улыбнулась смертному мальчишке. – И на тебя тоже, – кивнула Антону. – Но, в отличие от вас всех, у меня было сердце, – самодовольно ухмыльнулась она.   
Крис покачал головой и попросил:  
– Пожалуйста, больше так не делайте. Вы меня ужас как напугали! На какое-то время я поверил, что ты с ним заодно!  
Эрл и Зои переглянулись. Король протянул кольцо мальчишке и спросил:  
– С кем заодно? Кристофер, я всегда сам по себе, тебе бы пора и выучить!   
– Ой, иди нафиг, – огрызнулся тот, улыбаясь кривой, неуверенной улыбкой.   
– Я обещаю, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Эрл. – Больше никогда не вводить тебя в заблуждение.   
– Мы идем? – нетерпеливо спросил Антон, когда ему надоело слушать всю эту ерунду.   
– Пожалуйста, мой король, – поддержала его Дарина. – Мы можем отправляться?  
Он кивнул и произнес:  
– Осталось еще одно дело.   
Эрл опустился на одно колено и засвистел, подзывая кого-то – черную собаку, которая никогда не лаяла и не скулила, молчаливую гончую.  
– Что ты хочешь с ней сделать? – смертный то ли испугался, то ли удивился.   
– Она не принадлежит стае, – ответил Эрл. Положил руку ей на голову, прочесал пальцами шерсть. – Просто помогала мне охотиться. Предупреждала о том, что он близко.  
– А что с ней будет теперь? – не утихал мальчишка.   
– Теперь я отпускаю ее.   
Он прошептал что-то настолько тихо, что Антон ни слова не разобрал. Гончая чуть присела, нерешительно вильнула хвостом… а потом развернулась и побежала прочь, вверх по холму, и чем дальше она уходила, тем бледней становился силуэт. В какой-то момент она поднялась на задние лапы – не перекинулась, просто изменилась – поднялась во весь рост уже человеком, темные волосы и прозрачная женская фигура. Обернулась через плечо и ушла так же беззвучно, как существовала.  
– Вот и все.  
Смертный хлопал глазами и выглядел довольно глупо. Антон быстро закрыл рот и покосился на остальных всадников – сам он ничего подобного раньше не видел. По лицам остальных тоже было не похоже, что такое часто случалось.   
Эрл положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо, другой рукой обнял Зои, увлекая обоих за собой.  
– Добрая ночь. Мы славно поохотимся сегодня.  
– А я с вами? – спросил Крис. – Ты должен меня взять, ты обещал!  
Эрл чуть приподнял бровь и глянул на Зои.  
– Когда это было?  
– Понятия не имею, мой король. Но если хочешь…  
– Отлично, я с вами! – сам решил мальчишка. – Это же Хэллоуин, чувак! Наступление зимы и все такое! Кстати, я абсолютно не понимаю, почему полночь еще не пришла? Мы шли через это адское измерение часа три!  
– Демоническое…  
– Какая разница! Кстати! Зои! Расскажи ему про Бенедиктскую!.. Там такое было!.. Ты не представляешь!..  
Он говорил и говорил, пока они шли, и серая пантера бесшумно ступала рядом с хозяином Дикой охоты.


	19. Глава 17

– Значит, вот он, – Шиповник подкинула на ладони перстень, потом взяла двумя пальцами и поглядела сквозь него на Вацлавскую площадь. Они сидели на ступеньках у Национального музея и пили глинтвейн: на этот раз Крис сам позаботился о вине, и Шиповник, кажется, была совсем не против. Она выглядела точно так же, как в прошлую встречу, но казалась немного странной: слишком спокойной, слишком задумчивой. Крис гадал, что же случилось, но спрашивать не торопился.   
– Ага. Карл обзывает его Кольцом Всевластия и ругается, что не стоит доверять такую вещь Бену.  
– Согласна, – она покатала кольцо между пальцами. – Сложно представить, сколько проблем от такой крохотной безделушки…  
– Ты должны произнести над ним какое-то заклинание? – нетерпеливо поерзал Крис. – Немного крови или огня, или какого-нибудь колдовского порошка?..  
Шиповник тихонько фыркнула.  
– Я могу подуть на него, и магия исчезнет.  
– Всего-то? – разочарованно протянул Крис. – Я думал…  
– А тебе нужны какие-то особые церемонии?  
– Нет, но... ладно, я понял, колдовство бывает разным! – он покачал головой. – Ты тоже меня уговорила!  
– Тоже? А кто еще?.. Этот твой Охотник, Эрл? Я слышала, место князя теперь вакантно, – она приняла у него протянутый термос и глотнула вина. – И все из-за Эрла! Говорят, он сдал Спящего Рыцаря Банкирам, и те отрубили ему голову. А еще говорят, что Титания заключила Спящего в железную коробку, из которой невозможно выбраться, и кинула в океан.  
– В какой океан? – удивился Крис. – Океана там точно не было!  
– Вот, – с удовлетворением кивнула Шиповник, – Значит, ты там все-таки был, и сейчас расскажешь мне, что случилось.  
Крис задумался. Рассказать, что случилось на Бенедиктской? Или о том, как мчалась Дикая охота – страшная, почти потерявшая свой человеческий облик. И как он сам соскочил с коня и прижался к Эрлкенигу – который не был больше Заком, никогда не был, только притворялся временами. И как умолял Спящий – это тоже было страшно, хуже не бывает, и как Эрлкениг наклонялся к нему, чтобы поцеловать.   
– Ты вырос, – негромко сказала Шиповник, – и научился молчать. Так быстро.   
Она еще раз глянула на кольцо и, к ужасу Криса, надела его на палец.   
– Ты чего?.. Слушай, может лучше не стоит…  
– Я давно хотела забраться к сестре в сокровищницу, вот только охраняет она ее слишком хорошо. Ты куда? Сидеть, – приказала та, которая только выглядела как Шиповник, и Крис замер, пригвождённый к месту приказом фэйри.   
– Бен просил… Бен попросил… – мысли в голове путались, и помнил он только о трактирщике. – У него клиент… три тысячи пообещал.  
– Глупые смертные.  
И улыбка на лице Шиповник была чужой, древней, но фиалковые глаза блестели так же ярко, как и прежде. Крис окончательно запутался.   
– Вот, держи, – она засунула руку в карман курточки и достала кольцо – один в один с тем, что было у нее на пальце. – Пусть привратник удивляется.   
– Спасибо… – выдохнул Крис, сжимая кулак вокруг перстня с темно-красным камнем, – …Мэб.  
Она посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову.  
– Почему?.. – набрался храбрости Крис. – Почему ты здесь вместо нее?  
– Кто-то должен приглядывать за колючкой. Ты так назвал ее – сам не зная, насколько верно. Она ведь дочка моей сестры, – доверительно сообщила Мэб, – а за семьей нужно присматривать. И, кстати – дальше ты сам по себе. Сам выбрал, самому расхлебывать.  
Крис угрюмо молчал, глядя перед собой. Пытался вспомнить, где именно он сам выбрал, и что все эти расплывчатые слова означают.   
– Не ищи ее больше. Не пытайся позвать. Вся эта ерунда, свечки и блестки, она больше не подействует.   
– Где она? – тихо, но твердо, спросил он.   
Мэб помолчала. Глаза у нее были пронзительно фиолетовые, совершенно нереальные. Глаза Шиповник.  
– Он все-таки до нее добрался.   
– Кто? – не понял Крис.  
– Тот, кто проснулся. Он больше не спит, но он успел натворить дел, – она поморщилась. – Теперь пришел ее черед. Никто не знает, как удалось ее одурманить, но Джени заснула – и никто не может ее разбудить.   
– И ты? – поразился Крис. – И Титания?..  
– Никто, – Мэб покачала головой, поправила бирюзовую прядь и вдруг улыбнулась, хищно и довольно. – Кто знает, может и к лучшему. Эта девочка меня беспокоила с тех самых пор, как я узнала о ее существовании. Пусть выспится. Она шумная и дерзкая, и лучше бы она сейчас не мешалась под ногами.  
– Но перемирие…  
– Что – перемирие? Оно длится столько, сколько Летняя Дева жива. А она будет жить, сколько длится сон. Все честно. Да, кстати…  
Она посмотрела вниз, на его руку, и чуть нахмурилась. Крис тоже посмотрел, а потом Мэб взяла его ладонь в свои, послюнила большой палец и потерла бледный, почти невидимый знак на запястье – остаток защитной руны, которую когда-то нарисовал Зак. Чернила, которые чудесным образом превратились в несмываемые и продержались почти год, исчезли. Несколько секунд Крис в шоке смотрел на кожу, где не осталось и следа от знака.  
– Она больше не станет тебя защищать, и он не сможет. Она бы могла сделать так, чтобы ты таскался за ней и смотрел влюбленными глазами, чтобы охранял ее и обожал. Дать тебе то, о чем мечтают все живые существа – бессмертие, сделать так, чтобы ты забыл все, кроме любви к ней…  
– О чем ты говоришь? – перебил он, но Мэб не стала отвечать.   
Она подняла руку и прикоснулась к его лицу: пальцы с короткими обломанными ногтями двинулись вниз по лбу, чуть коснулись бровей, опустились на губы. Ее кожа пахла клубникой, свежескошенной травой в апреле, озоном после дождя, запахи атаковали все одновременно, кружили голову, сводили с ума. Крис закрыл глаза и провалился, утонул в ней, застонал жалобно – и теплота ушла, сменилась морозным холодом, обжигающим, ярким – но все это продлилось едва ли секунду.   
– Помни мою доброту.  
Ее руки скользнули по коже, касание растаяло первыми снежинками на лице. Крис открыл глаза – и Мэб исчезла.   
Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь уловить в воздухе остатки ее аромата, но бесполезно. Она исчезла и забрала чужое лето с собой, и солнце тоже забрала – последние всполохи заката мелькнули на небе и спрятались за тяжелыми осенними тучами.   
Может быть, так было правильно.  
Крис потер руку, глядя на поток людей на Вацлавской. Потом спрятал термос в рюкзак, спустился со ступеней и влился в толпу, направляясь к Старому городу.

 

***

– Ты посмотри на это!..  
Едва только Крис успел переступить порог, в лицо ему полетела свернутая газета.  
– Куда смотреть?..  
– Четвертая страница, – объявил Карл. Он валялся на кровати, закинув ноги на внушительную стопку альбомов. В комнате царил привычный беспорядок, вот только теперь к холстам, банкам с грунтовкой и прочей ерунде, неизменно сопровождающей каждого художника, прибавилось еще некоторое количество пустых бутылок. Крис даже порадовался – вот и Карл начал вести себя как нормальный человек, которого девушка бросила.  
Он развернул газету и уставился на большую фотографию. На ней была запечатлена часть парадного зала и стена, бывшая когда-то белой, а теперь украшенная картиной гигантских размеров: серое пятно, зеленое пятно, оранжевое пятно.  
– Охренеть…  
– Впечатляет, правда? – просиял Карл.   
Заголовок гласил что-то о вандализме во дворце Жофин, что на Славянском острове: неизвестные пробрались туда и изуродовали стену, использовав краску, приготовленную для ремонта.  
– Как ты?!..  
– Сублимация, – гордо сказал тот и кинул огрызком карандаша в стену. – Иногда бывает плодотворной!   
Крис стряхнул бумажную лавину с подоконника и примостился на край, изучая статью.   
– Они про меня написали – утром! А днем у меня уже три картины купили! И телефон записали – хотят еще чего-нибудь масштабного!..   
– Ага, или тебя посадят за этот… monstrózní obrázek, во, – Крис покачал головой, свернул газету и швырнул ее обратно. – Кольцо у меня. Демоны – как и прежде, в демоническом измерении.  
– Что она сделала? – оживился Карл.  
Крис немного заколебался, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать обо всем.  
– Сняла заклинание, как и договаривались. Подула на него, – он пожал плечами, – и вроде как разрушила все чары.   
– Чокнутые фэйри, – пробормотал Карл и потер рукой шею. Отметина от укуса давно затянулась, оставив едва заметный белый шрам – если не знать, куда смотреть, можно и не заметить.  
– Да… – Крис повернулся и посмотрел в окно.  
– И что теперь? Что ты собираешься делать? Отдашь его Бенедикту? Чтобы он устроил очередной апокалипсис?  
– На этот раз точно не получится.  
– На этот – да. А дальше?  
Крис пожал плечами.  
– Я не знаю, чувак. Я даже не могу гарантировать, что Зак не устроит конец света. Да, – кивнул он в ответ на пораженный взгляд Карла, – если ему станет скучно, он вполне способен что-нибудь такое вытворить. И это….  
– Проблема.   
– Но я не уверен, что моя проблема. Я уже ни в чем не уверен, – он снова глянул вниз из окна. – За исключением того, что однажды я все-таки спрыгнул вниз.  
– Что ты несешь? – насторожился Карл. – Когда такое было?  
Крис сполз с подоконника:  
– Неважно. Ладно… пойду к Бену. Ты со мной?  
– Нет, – после паузы сказал Карл, глядя на пустой холст в углу. – Да. Я попозже приду.   
Его руки были перемазаны краской, а в глазах притаилось безумие. Но все это Крис уже видел когда-то, ничего нового.   
Он остановился на пороге и обернулся через плечо. Картины стояли на полу, прислоненные к стенам, картины на столе, картины на стенах. Все без исключения они были невозможно прекрасны.  
Карл поймал взгляд Криса и ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты видишь это, да? И как тебе – нравится?..  
– Хрень какая-то, – ухмыльнулся Крис. – Рисуй еще. Пусть будет.

 

***  
Она пыталась спрятаться от них в воде, в холодных ключах, между порогов, в омутах, но они догнали. Она пыталась спрятаться глубоко под землей, в пещерах, которые никогда не видели свет, между слоями драгоценных пород, но гончие шли по ее следу. Они были сильнее, быстрее, их было больше, и тот, кто вел Охоту, знал, какая на вкус ее кровь. Сафир пыталась спрятаться, просила помощи, сулила награду – но все только смеялись над ней. Никто не может убежать, если по следу идет Дикая охота.   
И в конце концов они настигли ее, с лаем и криками, с пением рожков, они повалили ее на землю и ухватили крепко-крепко, чтобы не сбежала, и Рогатый склонился над ней, высокий, темный.   
– Привет, – сказал он и улыбнулся – она чувствовала это, пусть и не видела. – Я же говорил, что мы опять встретимся.  
И потом они притащили ее к подземному народцу и снова швырнули в железную клетку. Но никто не заметил ее слез, никто не услышал мольбы. Сафир молча смотрела на них и улыбалась.  
А потом, когда ей надоело, она отвернулась и заснула: это был долгий путь, и она утомилась в дороге.   
Она проснулась от того, что кто-то глядел на нее сквозь железную решетку. Кто-то, кто подошел незаметно – а на такое были способны немногие. Сафир села и улыбнулась – взгляд сверлил спину, любопытный, живой.   
– Ты не похожа на нее.   
– А должна? – спросила девчонка. И сделала невероятное – села прямо на пол, поерзала, подбирая ноги. Сафир от такой наглости даже повернулась – и увидела фиолетовые глаза, темные от гнева, прекрасные. – Банк передает тебе благодарность за сотрудничество, – она с интересом оглядывала Сапфир, будто насекомое, пришпиленное булавкой, и это тоже было интересно, тоже будоражило.  
– И летняя королева тоже? – медовым голосом спросила Сафир. – Титания довольна таким финалом?  
Джени – теперь она вспомнила, как звали принцессу, – пожала плечами:  
– Понятия не имею. Мы с ней об этом не разговаривали.  
Сафир смотрела на ее человеческую одежду, на яркие волосы и короткие обкусанные ногти, на толстый слой косметики на лице, пока девчонка не выдержала:  
– Что скажешь?  
– Я думала, Эрл защищает дитя, но теперь понимаю, насколько ошиблась. Ты совсем не в его вкусе. Он любит совсем другое, настоящее, не придуманное… что горит тихо, но греет сильно.  
– О-о-о, – хихикнула та. – Все не так просто!  
– Нет, все просто. Эрл защищал смертное дитя, – повторила Сафир, расправляя лохмотья, в которые превратилась ее праздничное платье. – Но сейчас Эрл занят щенком, слишком занят моим красивым щенком с чудесными скулами…  
Принцесса перестала улыбаться. Лицо ее изменилось, стало другим, чужим, будто маской, натянутой на кости черепа.  
– Скажи, где ты прячешь коллекцию.  
Сафир облизала пересохшие губы. Вдруг ей стало страшно.  
– Сестра спрашивала, и я спрошу тебя, – отчеканила королева – о, теперь Сафир видела сквозь кожу и тряпки, теперь она понимала. Губы ее растянулись в ухмылку, она приникла к железным прутьям решетки:  
– Ей я не ответила, так почему ты решила, что тебе скажу?.. Ты хочешь завладеть тем, что принадлежит мне… Они отдали мне все добровольно!.. Ты не сможешь отобрать!.. Никогда! Слышишь?..   
Мэб встала. Сквозь чужую личину просвечивало ее истинное лицо, и оно было терпеливым, спокойным.  
– У меня еще много времени. Если ты не ответишь мне, то ответишь моей сестре. Торопиться некуда. Привыкай к этому месту, Сафир, ты здесь надолго.  
Она улыбнулась и ушла.


	20. Глава 18

Большая часть мебели в трактире была сдвинута к стенам, а посредине, за одним из немногих столов, уцелевших в битве, сидели высокие договаривающиеся стороны – Зак и Бен.   
– Не вовремя? – спросил Крис, отпуская дверь. Колокольчик звякнул – громко и торжествующе. Наконец-то никакие силы его не сдерживали.   
Они оба повернулись к нему – спокойные, на этот раз вроде без споров обошлось. Зак сидел расслабленно, подтянув к себе правое колено и упираясь им в стол, Бен чопорно сложил руки.  
– Очень даже вовремя, Криштуф. Мы хотели поговорить с тобой.  
Больше всего они были похожи на родителей, которые дожидались возвращения непутевого сына из школы. Крис просиял от восторга.  
– Ух ты, – он скинул рюкзак с плеч, подтащил ближайший табурет к столу и плюхнулся на него. – Слушаю! Что опять случилось?! У меня, кстати, была одна приемная семейка, вы на нее сейчас очень похожи…  
– Ничего не случилось, – Зак поприветствовал его улыбкой – такой теплой, что Крису тут же стало жарко и захотелось снять куртку.   
– Надо расставить точки над и, – Бен на Криса не смотрел – с досадой обводил взглядом разрушенную стойку, деревянные панели и, наконец, хмуро сдвинул брови, уставился на арбалетный болт, который торчал из стены над баром. Крис изо всех сил пытался не хихикать.  
– Слушай, а ты разве не можешь привести все в порядок? Наверняка же есть какое-нибудь колдовство…  
– Нет, – отрезал Бен. – Так просто это сделать нельзя. Требуется примитивный тяжелый труд.  
– К сожалению, – уронил Зак.  
– Мне твое сожаление ни к чему.  
– Кто бы сомневался.  
Крис понял, что спокойствие было только иллюзией, вздохнул и приготовился ждать, пока они не закончат препираться, но на удивление Бен замолчал первым.  
– Ты должен кое-что узнать. Скажи ему, Охотник.  
– Сам скажи, – лениво бросил Зак, раскачиваясь на стуле.   
– Ты это начал первый.   
– Но ты закончил.  
– Да сколько можно! – не выдержал Крис. – Просто скажите, в чем дело! А то вы как предки, которые хотят объяснить своему ребенку о птичках и пчелках!  
– Избави все сущее… – закатил глаза Бен.  
Зак криво улыбнулся, повернулся к Крису и просил:  
– Помнишь, как ты показал мне ключ от трактира?  
– Да… ты еще очень удивился.   
– О, тут уж я не сомневаюсь, – проворчал Бен. – Жаль, лица его не довелось увидеть... уверен, зрелище было еще то.   
– Это означает, что ты теперь можешь стать его преемником, – сказал Зак.  
Крис вытаращил глаза:  
– Я – чего?! Бен?! Ты, что же… как это… кто?!  
– Хороший вопрос, – ухмыльнулся Зак и махнул рукой, предоставляя Бенедикту право самому ответить на него. Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
– Объяснить все в один момент довольно сложно. Речь идет о материях куда более тонких, чем простое открывание дверей и помощь… страждущим.  
Зак совсем уже нагло фыркнул.   
– Короче говоря, поздравляю, ты теперь его наследник.   
Крис сидел с открытым ртом и таращился на них обоих.   
– Это вроде как комплексный подход, – выкрутился Бен. – Место силы плюс проводник плюс некий предмет…   
Тут он метнул в сторону Эрлкенига совсем уже неласковый взгляд.   
– …которого меня лишили с твоей помощью.  
– Ты прекрасно справляешься и без шлема, – отозвался тот.  
– Это тот самый шлем, про который говорил Банкир? – пробормотал Крис. – Ничего же не получилось!.. И ты все равно хочешь, чтобы я?..  
– Если напряжешь память, то вспомнишь, что я дал тебе ключ до того, как Банкиры пришли ко мне, – сварливо сообщил Бенедикт.   
Крис вертел головой, глядя то на одного, то на другого.  
– Но я же просто человек, – в конце концов сказал он.  
На этот раз фыркнули оба.  
– Если бы ты сказал это два года назад, я бы засомневался. Год назад я бы назвал тебя идиотом. Но сейчас... – Бен пожал плечами. – Сейчас ты можешь выбирать. Свобода воли, как говорит твой драгоценный Охотник, никогда еще не была так близко. Ты человек, и значит, можешь стать кем угодно. До конца жизни, до самого последнего вдоха ты можешь выбирать. Никому из нас такой роскоши не дано.  
Лучше Крису после его слов не стало, наоборот. Ощущение было такое, будто его мешком по голове ударили. Ну ее на хрен, такую свободу воли. Наверное, эта мысль отразилась у него в глазах, когда Крис повернулся к Заку.   
– Почему ты смотришь на меня так? Почему он смотрит? – поинтересовался Эрлкениг. – О, Кристофер, я умоляю! Радуйся, что все закончилось!   
– Трактир станет моим? – тупо спросил Крис.  
– Может быть. Когда-нибудь. Но не скоро, не надейся, – Бен выглядел так, будто уже пожалел о своем решении. – Пару лет я здесь еще покомандую, это точно. Лет пять. Или десять.  
– А ты радуешься? – Крис смотрел на Зака, пытаясь поймать его реакцию. Темные глаза скользнули по нему, но не остановились.  
– Разумеется. Давно следовало с тобой определиться, а Бенедикт, – Зак церемонно кивнул трактирщику, – значительно упростил дело.  
– Супер, – сказал Крис и опустил голову, уставился на поцарапанный стол перед собой. Он не мог представить, как новости могут быть одновременно настолько хорошими и настолько ужасными. Ох, черт, какая-то часть его испытывала самое настоящее бешенство, когда бессмертные существа в очередной раз пытались заставить его подчиняться их решениям. Настолько ужасным. Остаться здесь, в Праге, в комнатке на втором этаже, остаться на Бенедиктской, в трактире, называть это место своим домом… Нет, он не был готов ни к чему подобному. Но он жил так уже два года, следовало признать, и жизнь такая ему более чем нравилась, всем устраивала…   
– Вы сказали… – тихо начал Крис, потом заставил себя поднять на них взгляд. – Вы только что сказали о свободе воли. Это означает, что я еще могу отказаться? Могу просто взять – и уйти?  
– Нет, – в два голоса отозвались они.  
– Ты увяз слишком глубоко, – подытожил Бенедикт.   
– И потом, ты разве этого хочешь? – спросил Зак.  
– Нет… – Крис помотал головой.  
Однако все это время он не думал о Праге, как о том месте, где проведет остаток своих дней. Даже несмотря на то, что ракушка разбилась и он выкинул ее во Влтаву. Скорее, Прага была временным пристанищем, очередной остановкой на маршруте. Разумеется, он поедет дальше, посмотрит мир, определится… вот только с чем. У него, как и у Элис, ответа на вопрос так и не появилось.   
Крис вспомнил о ней, и мысли резко скакнули в сторону.  
– Как там Спящий? – тихо спросил он у Зака.   
– У него теперь другое имя.  
– А такое возможно?.. Почему его вообще назвали Спящем Рыцарем? И кто теперь займет место князя? Мы и этого нового должны теперь опасаться?  
– Сомневаюсь, – вместо Зака ответил Бен. – Новый князь, кем бы он ни был, должен благодарить нас за все, что произошло.   
Крис посмотрел на Зака, но тот задумался о чем-то своем: смотрел в сторону и едва заметно улыбался. Самое худшее, Крис подозревал, о ком именно он думает. Он даже открыл рот, чтобы спросить – этого ли добивался Зак с самого начала?.. Продумал ли всю игру заранее, спланировал, чтобы получилось именно так, как получилось?..  
Но не спросил.  
– Никакого угощения сегодня? – спросил Зак у Бена.   
– Не для тебя, – буркнул тот, не отводя взгляда от стрелы, застрявшей в стене. – Ты знаешь, что я не рад тебя видеть.   
– И все-таки мы еще увидимся.  
Зак поднялся из-за стола и потянул с собой Криса:  
– На пару минут.  
– Серьезно, чувак? С каких это пор ты такое говоришь?.. Пара минут? Ой!  
На улице Зои налетела на Криса, повисла на шее и поцеловала – в рот, как найденного возлюбленного, будто ничего естественней не было. И тут же отстранилась, широко улыбаясь.  
– Ух ты… вау, – Крис перевел пораженный взгляд с нее на Зака. – Что это значит?   
– Это на прощание, – сказал Эрлкениг. И глаз не отвел, так и смотрел, пока его внешность менялась. Человеческая одежда исчезла, сменилась на черный камзол, брюки и высокие сапоги. Волосы отросли ниже ушей, плащ разметало ветром. Лицо его осталось лицом Зака, но Крис знал – это было то существо, которое гналось за ним в Летенских садах, желая убить, разорвать на части, уничтожить. То самое, что пытало его, чтобы выбить ответы, что играло с ним. Что стояло в эпицентре вихря с кольцом на пальце, страшное и первобытное.   
И несмотря ни на что, Крис любил это существо. Боялся – и любил.  
Эрлкениг поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. И когда заговорил, голос его остался голосом Зака, глубоким и хриплым:  
– Мы разделили силу, разделили еду и кров, разделили чары. Спасибо тебе.  
– Не за что, – выдавил из себя Крис. – Не верю, что все так закончится… Это из-за Бена, да?.. Из-за того, что он сделал?  
Зои тихонько хихикнула.   
Эрлкениг вздохнул, все еще очень по-человечески, убрал руку и неохотно признался:  
– Я действительно рад, что ты остаешься с Беном. Иначе бы я забрал тебя. Рано или поздно это бы случилось, и знаю, даже спрашивать бы не пришлось. До тебя еще ни один смертный не скакал с Дикой охотой по своей воле, и никто не уходил от стаи целым и невредимым. Каждый раз, когда ты попадал в опасность, я надеялся… Я ждал причины возродить тебя. Чтобы ты принадлежал мне целиком и полностью. Но судьба рассудила иначе.  
Крис мог бы с ним поспорить о «целом и невредимым» – в груди будто огонь полыхал, дышать было больно. Но все равно старался.  
– Теперь у тебя есть новая игрушка и ты можешь наконец попрощаться? – сказал он, прекрасно осознавая, что звучит как обиженный ребенок. Слезы подступили к горлу, сдерживаться становилось все труднее.  
Эрлкениг посмотрел назад, на Зои.   
– Радуйся, смертный, – ухмыльнулась она. – Радуйся, что так получилось.   
– О, да, в полном восторге, – протянул Крис. А потом понял еще кое-что. – Я же не смогу тебя больше вызвать!..   
– Никто не сможет, – кивнул Эрлкениг. – Пока новая песня не будет придумана.   
И это будет нескоро, понял Крис. А в следующую секунду Зак толкнул его к стене и поцеловал. Не так, как целуют любовника, не так, как свою жертву, но так, как целуют, прощаясь, напоследок самых близких людей. Ничего человеческого в его поцелуе вообще не было – тьма и осенний холод, запах опавших листьев и дождливой ночи без конца и края. Азарт преследования и жажда убежать – прочь, от себя, просто мчаться вперед до скончания времен, не оглядываться.   
Но иногда – чуть замедляться и смотреть на смертных, смотреть, как проносятся века над миром, обтачивая городские башни, меняя русла рек.   
И целовать – вот так вот, на тесной улочке в Праге, возле дверей трактира, держать в руках мимолетную и хрупкую человеческую жизнь, когда отведенное время уже вышло, а стая рвется прочь.  
Крис увидел – будто с высоты вниз взглянул, как тогда, из окна спальни, будто все вернулось снова – и отразилось искрами звезд в глубоком колодце без дна.   
Еще осталось столько вопросов. Столько нерассказанных историй. Глухая тоска поднялась изнутри, будто его выгнали прочь, на мороз, опять оставили одного… но так же быстро успокоилась, будто кто рукой повел. Может, прощальный подарок от Эрлкенига, может еще что другое – но тосковать Крису расхотелось. Грустить – наверное, вспоминать – обязательно. И еще радоваться. В том числе, что он так легко отделался.  
– Чего ухмыляешься? – спросил Зак, отстраняясь от него.   
– Так, просто, – Крис заулыбался еще сильнее. – Охренеть, чувак. Ты – хозяин Дикой охоты!   
– Оставь его, – потянула Зои своего короля за рукав, – а то смертный совсем чокнется!   
– Да, – сказал Зак, и ладонь его соскользнула по щеке Криса, теплая даже сквозь кожаную перчатку. Хотелось прижаться щекой, обхватить его за запястье и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Но Крис удержался.   
– Охренеть, – повторил он, – ты уходишь!   
И Зак улыбнулся в ответ, радостно и чуточку безумно.  
– А когда придешь опять?..  
Тот медленно покачал головой и отступил назад.   
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что когда-нибудь вернешься. Пожалуйста, Зак!.. – взмолился Крис.  
Эрлкениг молчал. И постепенно темнота наползала на него из углов, одевая лицо непроницаемым шлемом, сквозь который двумя угольками горели глаза. Ветер швырнул его плащ, и Крис попятился, прижимаясь к двери трактира, а в следующее мгновение увидел короля Дикой охоты уже на коне.   
– Вперед! – воскликнул Эрлкениг.   
Кто-то, кажется Антон, поднял рожок и затрубил в него, гончие зашлись радостным лаем, Зои пришпорила свою лошадь, и они помчались. Крис увидел Сару, увидел старого Джека и Грегори, увидел Дарину и Джули, увидел большую серую пантеру, что неслась большими прыжками, пытаясь догнать Эрлкенига. Увидел волков и собак, всадников в черной броне, услышал их крики и смех, и грохот копыт по булыжной мостовой.   
Они пролетели мимо него и исчезли, растворились в осенней ночи, но Крис твердо знал – сегодня Дикая охота гуляет в Праге. И пока стая не промчится по всем мостам и площадям, пока не распугает прохожих, не успокоится. Он все еще слышал ее шум. Ощущал ее запахи, прикосновение ладони к своему лицу, поцелуй.   
Все это закончилось.  
Насовсем.  
Крис медленно сполз на землю, подтянул колени и уткнулся в них головой.   
Все закончилось.


	21. Эпилог. (после того, как)

Крис покрутил головой по сторонам, отыскал самый большой сугроб и шагнул к нему. Закатил рукав повыше и нырнул рукой в снег, морщась от холода.  
– Есть? – за спиной нетерпеливо переступили с ноги на ногу.  
Крис скривился и закатил глаза. Клиент попался жадный: трясся за каждой копейкой, сам ездил черт знает куда прикармливать келпи овсом девять дней после захода солнца, сам пожелал присутствовать на ритуале. Кстати, о келпи. Крис вообще не был уверен, что они существуют – на все вопросы Бен только ухмылялся и выдумывал какое-нибудь очередное безумие. Купить бутылку дорогого – не дешевле трехсот крон! – вина и вылить в воду. Намазать медом стволы двенадцати деревьев. Пройти босиком вокруг водоема, повторяя вслух какую-то ерунду вроде «приди конь, приди лошадь, не буду гнать, буду слушать». Крис подозревал, что трактирщик сам же на ходу этот ритуальный призыв и изобрел: но клиент разувался до носков, бормотал под нос чушь и щедро сыпал овес на берег пруда к радости местных птиц.  
– Ну, что там, есть?..  
Крис толком не знал, что ищет. Бенедикт в лучшем своем репертуаре только отмахнулся: Хочешь заниматься бизнесом? Соображай быстро, слушай инстинкты!  
Инстинкты Криса вопили ему во весь голос – натянуть перчатки и валить отсюда подальше, в тепло, однако упрямство заставляло еще глубже засунуть руку в сугроб в поисках неизвестно чего. А может, там вообще ничего и нет. Придется извиняться, а потом еще и деньги возвращать, и это в лучшем…  
– Есть что-нибудь?!..  
…вот зараза. Псих здоровенный, еще кулаками махать начнет…  
Пальцы Криса наткнулись на что-то гладкое и твердое. Он не успел удивиться, как вытащил из сугроба… здоровенную подкову. Грубую, как полагается – местные мастера такие из металлолома навострились делать и туристам продавать, ничего особенного. Наверное, Бенедикт подбросил ее вчера вечером, точно – а потом Крис присмотрелся и увидел, что вся подкова мерцала крохотными искрами, будто кто-то облил ее слоем жидкого стекла, морозного, ледяного…  
Крис повертел подкову, но так и не определился – была ли она настоящей, волшебной (подумать только, и это слово теперь у него в обиходе!), или подделкой – довольно искусной, однако Бенедикт свое дело любил, и если надувал простофиль, то с ювелирной точностью – да не без издевки.  
– Это оно? – с придыханием спросил клиент, глядя на подкову. – Тот самый талисман, благодаря которому я больше никогда не буду проигрывать?..  
– Ну… вроде бы… разумеется, он самый! – Крис поднялся, отряхнул колени и протянул подкову законному владельцу. Тот вцепился в нее, разглядывая с не меньшим изумлением. Однако у него, в отличие от Криса, подлинность находки сомнений не вызывала:  
– Подкова келпи… амулет, с которым удача всегда будет на моей стороне… джек-пот в рулетке…  
Он повернулся и пошел прочь, бормоча себе под нос какую-то ерунду.  
– Да на здоровьичко! – прокричал ему вслед Крис, тряся в воздухе замерзшей, красной рукой. – Всегда к вашим услугам! И не забывайте про алтарь! Один упущенный компонент – и подкова потеряет силу!..  
Хотя бы в этом Бен всегда подстраховывался – с претензиями к нему никто никогда не заявлялся. То ли артефакты срабатывали безотказно (маловероятно), то ли не срабатывали – и последствия были фатальными (про это Крис старался не думать – а вот Бенедикта человеческая глупость только развлекала), то ли просто – трактирщика боялись. Вот это, последнее, очень на правду походило.  
Крис посмотрел вслед клиенту и пожал плечами. Потом подхватил рюкзак и направился в противоположную сторону, к трамвайной остановке, грея руки в карманах.  
Снега намело выше колена – после Рождества как посыпался, да так до сих пор и не растаял, только свежим припорошило сверху. Но холодно не было – раньше бы Крис еще сильней порадовался. Ему не в новинку были ночевки на вокзалах и скверах, но несколько последних лет, проведенных под крышей, разбаловали: в тепле хотелось не только спать, но и есть, болтать с друзьями, решать какие-то насущные вопросы или просто сидеть у стойки с кружкой глинтвейна в руке.  
Именно ради этого он лазил по сугробам и притворялся, что верит в каких-то мифических водяных лошадей, страсть охочих до меда с вином и овсом. Которых, к тому же, кто-то подковывал… И даже если бы они существовали, то вряд ли бы поселились в пруду на Мотоле. Слишком оживленно для водяных духов. И далековато от естественной среды обитания.  
Клиенту о своих сомнениях Крис, разумеется, рассказывать не стал – пусть верит, во что хочет. Никому не возбраняется.  
Он шел вперед, изредка улыбался своим мыслям и качал головой. День был не то, чтобы солнечный – скорее наоборот, небо затянуло тучами, но снег хрустел под ботинками, настроение было отличное, и Крис проигнорировал трамвай в пользу пешей прогулки. Вытоптанная в снегу тропинка была узкой, и когда Крис услышал шаги за спиной, то посторонился, пропуская прохожего. Но позади никого не было. Несколько секунд Крис хлопал глазами и пялился на пустую дорожку, а потом повернулся и снова пошел вперед.  
Невидимый преследователь переждал чуть и снова зашагал след в след. Чужое присутствие ощущалось так явно, что Крису опять захотелось повернуться – так быстро, чтобы поймать тень за плечом, ухватить ее краем глаза, рассмотреть. Он и не выдержал, покосился – сам понимая, насколько бесполезно пытаться. Хорошо хоть вокруг людей не было, ни единого свидетеля этому безумию.  
Крис прошел еще немного, слушая шаги за спиной, а потом негромко сказал:  
– Ну, привет. Так и знал, что рано или поздно ты появишься. Вы, фэйри, всегда даете обещания – но держите их так, как вам самим удобно.  
Эрлкениг, идущий позади, молчал. Крис знал, что это был он: чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела, ощущал затылком тяжелый взгляд, узнавал и вспоминал, что это значит – быть рядом с королем Дикой охоты. От волнения тут же стало жарко, от предвкушения и страха, и еще – от злости.  
– А ты ведь не собирался больше за мной присматривать, помнишь? – выплюнул Крис. – Я теперь сам по себе, ты мне про это говорил, и Бен тоже, и вот я вроде понял, наконец-то. Что это значит, – выдохнул он с облачком пара изо рта. – Или начал учиться понимать. Вы вообще меня многому научили. Как держать язык за зубами в том числе, – он фыркнул, – никогда бы не поверил, но вам удалось! Будто во мне переменилось что-то, Зак. Или мне теперь нельзя тебя так называть? А, плевать! Буду называть, как хочу! – демонстративно обернулся он и объявил пустоте за спиной.  
Некоторое время Крис шел молча, пытаясь решить, что нужно от него Заку. Появился бы как прежде, в трактире на Бенедиктской, открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь, как простой смертный, под перезвон колокольчика. Сказал бы, что погорячился, не подумал, что нельзя им вот так – друг без друга, Крису без Охоты, Охоте без своего смертного, и Зои бы снова смотрела неодобрительно и дразнила бы его весь вечер, и Бенедикт…  
Но нет.  
Ничего не будет.  
– Я ведь люблю тебя, – сказал Крис пустоте за спиной. – Я привязался к тебе – ко всем вам – сильнее, чем привязывался к кому-либо в своей жизни. И ты, блин…  
Он сглотнул, помотал головой и продолжил – совсем уже о другом.  
– А знаешь, чувак, Бен таки отдал кольцо своему заказчику. Какой-то надутый павлин, я его видел. Человек самый обычный, ничего интересного. Что бы он ни задумал – теперь точно не выйдет. Бен сказал – кольцо пустое.  
А точнее, скривился и взял перстень Гоэтии двумя пальцами, почти брезгливо.  
– Пустышка.  
– Но это то же самое кольцо, – настаивал Крис, обеспокоенный встречей с Мэб, – так почему пустышка?..  
Бенедикт повертел перстень в длинных пальцах, глянул на свет.  
– Безусловно, безделушка магического происхождения. Это способен почувствовать даже самый неискушенный колдун. Но в ней нет… – он замялся, что вообще случалось редко. – Нет никакого потенциала. Никакой истории. Ни в прошлом, ни в будущем. Ничего нет.  
Он уронил кольцо в подставленную Крисом ладонь и отвернулся – разговор окончен, дальше неинтересно.  
Мэб знала, что так случится. Она сама поставила точку – она закрыла эту страницу истории и для людей, и для всех фэйри.  
У Криса язык зачесался спросить о Спящем. Серая пантера, жмущаяся к коленям хозяина Дикой охоты – вот каким он видел его в последний раз. Что случилось потом с его свитой? Кто стал следующим князем? Миллион вопросов вертелся в голове, но Крис знал, что только напрасно потеряет время. Если бы Зак хотел говорить – он бы уже сделал это.  
– Если не хочешь со мной разговаривать – лучше не приходи, хорошо? – попросил Крис, озираясь через плечо – бессмысленно, знал же, все напрасно, рогатой тени Эрлкенига не было видно, как ни смотри. – Лучше не стоит – вот так, ладно? Я же пытался тебя найти, Зак…  
Он пытался отыскать призыв. Крис таскал книги из библиотеки в кабинете – с неохотного разрешения Бенедикта, но ни в одной не нашел ничего подобного. Он искал в интернете – бессмысленно, пытался расспрашивать людей, которые имели дело со сверхъестественным. Он даже самого Бена достал расспросами – ходил за ним постоянно и надоедал, пока тот наконец не плюнул, оставил поваров на кухне заниматься своими делами, крикнул Норике, чтобы принесла два стакана в кабинет. Каким-то чудом все они вернулись – и повара, и Норика, и даже парочка клиентов, что сидела у окна в ту ночь – тоже забегали пару раз, пиво хвалили. Крис не знал, как это произошло, но тихонько радовался.  
Так вот, тогда Бенедикт ему выложил, как нашел одного варлока, который знал еще одного варлока, а тот общался когда-то с фэйри из зимних, и вот так, через многие руки к трактирщику попал засаленный кусочек бумаги с нотами простой мелодии. Крис помнил тот день, когда Бен отозвал его в сторонку на кухне, отдал панфлейту и заставил выучить призыв. Он помнил, как напевал его под нос следующие несколько дней – и тем самым доводил Зака до белого каления. Помнил, как призывал стаю на Штванице, помнил, как однажды ночью Зак был слишком добрым – или слишком пьяным (при условии, что фэйри вообще могут напиться), чтобы рассказать, что именно слышалось ему в этой незатейливой песенке вот уже два века. Крис помнил все – кроме самой мелодии.  
И он ломал голову над прощальными словами Эрлкенига – «до тех пор, пока новый призыв не будет придуман». Искал в классических концертах, слушал радио, надеясь, что въедливые ноты популярной песенки подскажут – а вдруг?  
Но все было напрасно.  
– Я пытался тебя найти, – повторил он, – но все это фигня. Если почувствуешь, что нужно – ты сам придешь. Ты же знаешь, где я живу. Комната над трактиром на Бенедиктской. Прага. Живу и буду здесь жить, понимаешь? Моя ракушка осталась на дне Влтавы, а нырять за ней как-то неохота. Зак, – тихо добавил он после паузы, – если бы у тебя была такая ракушка, ты бы тоже где-нибудь остался?..  
Может быть, в своей Венеции? – добавил Крис беззвучно, и тут же понял – вот черт! – что даже не знает, нравится ли Заку Венеция. Когда-то же нравилась?.. Мог бы он остановиться там?.. Где-нибудь?.. Хотел ли?..  
– Это оказалось проще, чем я думал, – продолжил Крис, отодвинув в сторону все лишние вопросы. – Элис не смогла, а я вот – мне тут нравится, Зак. По-настоящему нравится. Так что если вдруг…  
Он знал, что шаги за спиной затихли минуту назад. Ощущал это, но все равно продолжал говорить, даже если в пустоту – теперь уж точно его никто не слушает.  
– …ты приходи, обязательно приходи. И спасибо за все. Что не убил тогда, в первый раз. И потом тоже, – Крис передернул плечами, поправил съехавший рюкзак и проверил в кармане ключ. – Мне, знаешь ли, ужасно нравится быть живым.  
Он замолчал и почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. И шел так некоторое время, пугая встречных бессмысленным и счастливым видом. А потом свернул налево, к старому городу, пересек реку по мосту: дел было много, и до темноты еще нужно было столько всего успеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Авторское послесловие.
> 
> Это была дорога длиной в три года – с февраля 2013 до февраля 2016. Иногда было тяжело, иногда страшно, но всегда – интересно. Как часто бывает – пере-фанфик, недо-ориджинал, этот текст заставил меня пережить офигенское путешествие. И не одно.  
> Но теперь оно совсем закончилось, и я окончательно свободна! 
> 
> Еще раз спасибо всем, кто помогал и поддерживал, редактировал и дискутировал, читал и рисовал.
> 
> В качестве дисклеймера хочу сказать о том, что в тексте присутствуют прямые или косвенные отсылки на произведения следующих авторов, включая, но не ограничиваясь:
> 
> Джим Батчер  
> Нил Гейман  
> Энн Райс  
> Брэм Стокер  
> Лорел Гамильтон  
> Роджер Желязны  
> Сюзанна Кларк  
> Диана Уинн Джонс  
> Клайв С. Льюис  
> Вольфганг Гете  
> Уильям Батлер Йейтс  
> Уильям Шекспир
> 
> И разнообразная европейская мифология в ассортименте.
> 
> А также кусочек саундтрека:
> 
> Darkshines  
> Resistance  
> Prague 
> 
> – все это MUSE.


End file.
